Camp Pembina
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: Bella is a camp counselor along with, Alice and Rose.Bella has been beat, bullied, and violated. During her third summer at Camp Pembina she meets Edward Cullen. Can he help Bella trust again? Nominated for Denali Coven Award. ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my second story for fanfiction. Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Hoping I can run today and get away faster  
Than ever from here  
Another night and who can say if leaving is better  
Than living in fear

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away

It's been too long and we've been down and out without laughter  
No smiling just tears  
We're tired of falling down and being such a disaster  
We've been here for years

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away

I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone

You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
There's got to be a better way  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)

-"Never too late" by **Hedley**


	2. Near death experiences

**Hey! Here is chapter one revised! I must say it is SO much better than my first version. Also any reviews I got from Chapter 5 will be answered in the originally planned Chapter 6 which should be up sometime next week. If you are confused. Read the AN of PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't dont own any characters. Sorry.**

* * *

I stood once again in the doorway to my royal blue room; this would be the last time I would see it for ten weeks. Today was the day my sisters and I would leave our home in Seattle to spend the next ten weeks at Camp Pembina. Camp Pembina is a 100 year old camp outside of a small village called Forks, Washington. I had been working there for the past two summers and this would be the unfortunate third.

"Bella!" Alice called. Alice is my younger sister. She has black, spiky hair just below her ears and is only about 5 feet tall, almost like a pixie. 'Shopping', 'Malls', Parties', these are three words that defines my sisters life. She has a very…enthusiastic personality; it can even be a bit annoying sometimes. I call Alice my own personal cheerleader because she is always full of pep and never seems down.

"I'm coming," I replied.

"We have to leave now if we want to make it before nightfall," Alice warned.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Rosalie yelled as she took my bags from me and threw them into the back of the truck. Rosalie is my youngest sister. She is the kind of girl that every other girl wants to be. Unlike me, she developed a models body; tall, blond and beautiful. Her silky blond hair goes down about midway down her back, and has gorgeous, and intimidating, blue eyes.

"Bye Aunt Liz!" Alice yelled as I was dragged out of the house by my two younger sisters.

"Bella you come home the minute you feel it's necessary," Aunt Liz said pulling me in for a big hug. I knew what she meant. Ever since last summer Aunt Liz had been very overprotective of me. Aunt Liz is your average middle age aunt. She loves painting and cooking. My aunt took us in when we were little and has always treated us as her own.

"Don't worry Aunt Liz," I reassured her. I hugged her back not wanting to let go. It meant leaving my house, the only place I felt truly safe.

Ten minutes later we were on the freeway that took us out of Seattle and straight to Camp Pembina.

"Why are you guys making me do this?" I whined, as the tall downtown buildings began to disappear and were replaced with farms and rest stops.

"Please Bella, trust us. You know what Catherine told you on the phone. They fired all of the counselors from last year. The only returning ones are you, me, and Jasper," Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. He and Alice met last year at camp. Their story is so cute. They both had kitchen duty on the same day and while they were washing dishes Jasper started a bubble fight which turned into a big mess and they have been inseparable ever since. Jasper is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he could be Rosalie's twin.

"Yeah I know but there will be the same kids as last year, they all hate me," I groaned, trying to hold my tears back with all my strength.

"No they don't Bella," Rose said from the backseat, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "if you remembered correctly, you would remember that Catherine made Jessica, Lauran and ... uhh...apologize to you." Rosalie rushed through the last part, trying not to bring about any bad memories. Jessica, Lauren, and ... someone else ..., made my last summer at camp dreadful.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"See Bella, everything will be fine," Alice said squeezing my shoulders.

"If _anything_ happens this year I'm holding you two personally responsible," I warned.

"Fine," Alice and Rose spoke at the same time.

I fell asleep about two hours into the car ride. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though. I dreamt that I was in a small room similar to a closet or a storage room maybe. There was someone standing over me, hurting me, but I couldn't tell what was going on. My whole body was sore. My head, arms, _everywhere_, then I saw his face catch a glimpse of light and I awoke a cold sweat covering my body and I was breathing deeply.

"Bella," Alice said sounding worried.

"What?" I whispered.

"What's wrong? We've been calling your name for ten minutes." Alice said as I noticed that were parked on the side of the road.

"I'm fine," I said looking out the window.

"Are you sure?" Alice said putting her small hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, just drive." I pointed at the road. Alice pulled back onto the road after eyeing me a few times.

It was around 7pm when we pulled up outside the mess hall of the camp. The mess hall was one big, old barn that used to house pigs. About fifty years ago they turned the first floor into a mess hall and the second floor had twenty dorm rooms where the kids used to stay before the cabins were built last year. From all the cars there I could tell that we were the last to arrive. Alice, Rose and I hoped out of the truck and walked over to the big white doors leading into the mess hall. _This is it_ I thought. We walked through the heavy barn doors and the first person I saw was the glowing face of Catherine.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" she squealed before pulling me in for a big hug. Catherine run's the camp here. It has been under her family's name ever since the beginning. Catherine is about thirty and lives up here with her husband, James and two year old daughter, Abigail. James also runs the camp.

"Catherine!" I squealed back, returning the hug. After I let go she moved on to give Alice and Rose hugs also.

"How are you dears? Are you ready for another summer here?" she said pulling us to a big round table where the other counselors were seated.

"I'm doing okay considering everything that happened. You know? I really think I am ready. Alice and Rose gave me a pep talk on the way up here," I forced a smile sitting down. Hopefully that would stop her from asking questions.

"Good, were glad you've decided to come back," She said.

"Thanks," I replied, looking around the table at the new counselors.

"Okay everyone. So now everyone is here except our music instructor / guy counselor. He should be getting here around 9pm tonight. So we have 12 new female counselors and 5 new male counselors this year. Our returning counselors are Bella and Alice Swan and Jasper Hale. So could we all go around the table and just tell everyone your name and age."

"Bella Swan and I'm 21."

"Rosalie Swan and I'm 19."

"Alice Swan and I'm 20."

"Jasper Hale and I'm 21."

"Emmett McCarty and I'm 20."

After we were all the other counselors were introduced we went over the basic rules of camp. No girls in guys room, no guys in girl's rooms. And so on and so on. We also went over the activities that we will take part in here. Catherine also told us that because this is staff training that we are going to stay in the rooms above the mess hall seeing how it was only two of us in the cabins and it would be better to get to know each other if we were all in one area. After that we were given our cabin assignments.

Rose and I made our way out to the truck to drive down to where the cabins were while Alice went off with Jasper. They saw each other just last week, but they were acting like they hadn't seen each other in ten years.

I parked the truck half way between mine and Roses cabin.

"I'll help you settle into your cabin before I go next door. I can't believe you brought so much stuff." I told Rose getting out of the truck and grabbing one of her big plastic bins.

"I'm really glad you came back this summer," Alice said, as Jasper carried in one of her bins from the truck, "This always seemed like it was the one place in the world you enjoyed spending time the most."

I sighed _It used to be_ I thought. I ignored her comment and turned to Rose, "I'm glad you're here this summer Rose."

"Me too," She smiled.

"Oh and is it just me or does that Emmett guy seem to like you."

"Who? The hot one?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah the one who looks like he could kill you?" I said laughing. Emmett was about 6' 5" and had curly brown hair. He was really big too. Not as in fat, but as in muscular, one arm was probably bigger than my head. At first I thought he was ready to kill me at any moment.

"He's really sweet. I talked to him a bit in the mess hall." Rose sighed.

"And you like him." It was a fact not a question.

"Well, he is hot…and nice" She said thoughtfully.

"Just be careful." I warned her as we walked back outside to get the rest of her stuff.

After we got all of Rose's things out of my truck I headed back to my cabin and unloaded my stuff. I opened the door to my cabin and noticed that is was bigger than Alice and Rose's cabin. The first thing I saw when I walked in was a shelf to put shoes. I also noticed that off to the right and left was two rooms and there were bathrooms outside of each room. I heard boxes being pushed around in the room that was straight across from the door leading outside.

"Hi," I said pushing in one of my bins from the hallway into the counselor room.

"Hi," she quickly turned around to look at me but then went back to unpacking her things.

"I'm Bella."

"Umm…Laura," She said turning around again

I started to unpack my things into the other half of the closet that Laura had left for me.

"Have you been here before?" I asked.

"Umm…Yeah," She said smiling a bit, "You?"

"Yes," Unfortunately. I still couldn't believe that Alice made me come back here.

Half an hour later I had all my clothes in my dresser and everything else was in a plastic bin.

"Umm…I'm going to head up. Are you coming?" Laura said coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Yeah I guess," I replied, "Just let me change then I'll tell you everything you need to bring."

"Okay," she said sitting down on her bed.

I quickly got changed then came out to find Laura sitting on her bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Umm…it's just a book my aunt gave me. It's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire," Laura said.

"Never heard of it," I said, "Anyways, you need to bring up you're blankets and enough clothes for a week. And bring whatever you need to get ready in the morning."

"Okay." She started to pull clothes out of the closet and dressers and stuff them into a duffle bag.

"We'll just walk up," I said pulling two duffle bags onto my shoulders while Laura did the same.

"This is going to be a fantastic **(A/N: hehehe Laura is a real person aka one of my really good friends and she says the word 'fantastic' really funny now all i can here in my head is her saying it lol. Love you Laura!)**walk." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry it's not _that _far," It really wasn't but we did have to walk up the hill.

We shut off all the lights, locked the front door, and started to make our way up to the dorm rooms above the mess hall.

"What's the order that the kids come to us in?" Laura asked as we walked through the dark, pine trees.

"Well as you know the camps are all two weeks long," she nodded her head, "So the first month we have kids camps. The first two weeks is ages 6-8, believe me there are a lot of them and the next two weeks is 8-12. Then we have teen camp the first two weeks of August and a Sports camp the last two weeks of August."

"Do they behave?" Laura asked.

"Not real- HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as a car came speeding around the bend and up the mess hall.

"OH MY FING GOD!" Laura yelled.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed after the car.

The car came to a stop at the top of the hill and I heard the door slam shut.

"I'm so sorry!" a guy's voice called as he ran down the hill.

"Hello to you too," I said annoyed.

"I really am sorry about that. I didn't see you guys," He said.

"Like we care," I glared.

"I really am sorry," he said.

"Come on Laura let's go." I said walking up the hill. He started to follow us. Okay this guy is getting really annoying.

"Is there a reason you're following us?" I turned around to glare at him half way up the hill.

"I'm a counselor. Aren't we all staying in dorms?" he asked.

"Oh! You're the counselor that showed up late. And then you almost run over two of the other counselors. What do you think? You're so big shot that can do whatever he wants," I turned around and saw Laura at the top of the hill trying to hold in her laughter.

"Jackass," I grumbled as I stormed up the hill.

"Were here not even two hours and we almost get killed. This place seems fun. You okay?" Laura asked me when I got to the top.

"Stupid fuing spoiled brat. With his new car and his good looks and his stupid sexy musical voice, and those stupid green eyes," I ranted as we walked towards the mess hall. Oh Crap! Do I like him? No, I can't like him he's just another person around to make my life miserable here.


	3. The old oak tree

**Hey! Here is Chapter 2 of the new revised verion. So basically this chapter is really different from the original chapter but I like it better and I hope you guys will too! So read it then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

"Are you okay?!" Alice yelled running down the stairs from the second floor of the mess hall, "Oh hey Edward!"

"Wait you know him?" I yelled.

"Yes, he's Jasper's best friend. I've met him ages ago," Alice said.

"Thank God Jasper is nothing like Edward," I sighed.

"Hey Alice!" Edward smiled at her.

"Hi," Alice smiled, "What did he do?" she said turning back to me

"He nearly killed us," I growled.

"YOU WHAT!?" Alice screamed smacking Edward's arm. She must have hit him pretty hard because he began to rub the place where she hit him.

"I said I was sorry," he said sheepishly.

"How?" Alice asked folding her arms across her chest.

"His car," I glared. My brown eyes met his green ones.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How many times is this going to happen?" Alice smacked his arm again.

"This will be the last…" he said looking like a little boy who had just gotten into trouble for eating a cookie before dinner.

"This has happened before?" I asked.

"Tell her how many speeding tickets you have Edward," Alice pointed at me.

"Fifteen…" he sighed.

"And how many times has your license been taken away?" she asked.

"Twice," he whispered.

I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. I burst out laughing and had to put my hands on my knees to keep me from falling over. Edward looked sad that I was laughing at him and I instantly felt bad so I stopped immediately.

"You deserved that," Alice grinned at him before turning to me, "Come on Bells were in Number 13."

"Aren't we always?" I asked. Ever since Alice started working here we always stayed in that room. We even stayed in here when all the camps were over and we had four days before we had to head back to Seattle.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Where is Rose?" I asked. We walked into the dorm room; there was a set of bunk beds in front of the window and two more sets on the walls beside it. Along the fourth wall was a dresser and mirror.

"Right here," Rose said as she sat up from the top bunk against the window.

"Laura these are my sisters Rose and Alice," I said pointing them out from their places in the room.

"Uh… Hi," she gave a small smile. You could tell that Laura was a very shy person.

"Hi," they both said at the same time.

"Were going to see Jasper and Emmett, their staying in the room across the hall," Rosalie said grabbing Alice's arm and skipping out the door and across the hall.

"Let's get settled in here and then we can go see the others," I said putting my duffle bag and blankets onto the bottom bunk against the window.

"Okay, well um actually I was going to go see my friend Natalie. But you are welcome to come too," she said shyly.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm just going to go see Alice and Rose," I said giving a smile. She really was nice. She seemed to be the kind of person that was shy when you first met her but really fun once you got to know her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," I said.

"Okay, well see you later then," she said as she walked out the door.

I made my bed and put my clothes into the dresser. Thankfully Rose and Alice hadn't decided to unpack yet because then there would for sure be no more space left for me. After I was finished I walked across the hall to Jasper's room.

"Is there anyone in here?" I asked.

"Come on in," I heard Jasper call.

I walked into the room to find Jasper and Alice sitting on the bed talking, Emmett and Rosalie looking through each other's iPods and Edward was lying on his bed. The room was different then mine. It held three single beds and a dresser with no mirror. This room was where the Leaders in Training would sleep when the camp came close to being full.

"Bella," Rose said. I turned my head to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"This is Emmett. Emmett this is my oldest sister Bella," she smiled.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi," I smiled in return.

"Hello Bella," I heard Edward say from his bed. I ignored it.

"Well I was just leaving, my books are calling," I said turning around and heading down the hall towards the doors and stairs that led outside.

I went down by the ocean, sitting on the big oak tree. The tree was older than the camp itself. It was perfect though. It had spots where it was easy to sit and spots where you could even lie down and not worry about falling off. I sat in a groove with my back leaning against the tree trunk and looked sideways to view the ocean.

The view was prefect. I was calmed just by the fact that no one else was down here and I had the area all to myself. I pulled out my iPod. My iPod was filled with all sorts of music depending on my mood. It was one of the very few things that helped me get away from everything. My favorite song 'Raise it up' from the movie _August Rush_ was playing and I began to sing.

_HOPE: seems to be nothing left for me mommas gone daddy didn't wanna be and now im all by myself wonderin where is love or  
should I just give up_

_life falls down on me, cuts into my soul but I know I got the strength to make it through it all cause im still standin tall  
breaking through this wall im gonna give my all_

As the song finished I sighed and turned my head to look out to the rest of the camp. For where I was sitting you could see the mess hall, the recreation hall and Catherine's house. I saw something or _someone_ standing at the bottom of the slight slope about twenty meters from the tree.

"Who…Who's there?" I called. I prayed to God that whoever this was wouldn't hurt me.

"Me," Great I heard _his_ voice. It could have been anyone else but him for all I cared.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"You have a lovely voice," he commented as he climbed the tree to join me on the branch I was currently sitting on.

"That wasn't the answer," I glared blushingly slightly at his comment.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. I shot him a look that clearly said _Are you serious? _He almost killed me and he's asking me why I hate him…wow someone isn't thinking clearly.

"Other than that…" he said.

I still wasn't sure myself what I thought of him. I looked out into the ocean as I thought about how I would answer.

"I don't…hate…you…its just that you nearly _killed_ me. That has to bring up some sort of anger," I said.

"True," Edward sighed, "You do know that I really am sorry. Right?" he sounded like he was begging for me to forgive him.

"You're not forgiven…yet," I said looking at him with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Sing to me and I will forgive you," I stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you are a music leader. So let me here your voice. I sang and you heard now you sing for me," I said dryly.

"You do know that all music teachers can't sing, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I know that you can," I gave him my evil smile again.

"And how would you possibly know that?" he asked.

"Alice," I laughed.

"I should have known," he rolled his eyes.

"Pick a song," I said handing him my iPod.

"Hmm…" he said scrolling through my list if songs, "Found one."

"Let's hear it," I whispered.

_Verse 1:_

_There's no combination of words_

_I could put on the back of a postcard,_

_No song that I could sing_

_But I can try for your heart,_

_Our dreams and they are made out of real things,_

_Like a shoebox of photographs,_

_With sepia tone loving,_

_Love is the answer_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart,_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy,_

_And sometimes life can be deceiving,_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

_Chorus:_

_MMM, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Verse 2:_

_And all of these moments_

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone,_

_When the morning light sings_

_And brings new things,_

_But tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too,_

_Too many things I have to do,_

_But if all of these dreams might find their way_

_Into my day to day scene_

_I'll be under the impression,_

_I was somewhere in-between_

_With only two,_

_Just me and you_

_Not so many things we got to do,_

_Or places we got to be_

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_MMM, we're somewhere in-between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm_

_I believe in memories_

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_

_Hey now, and when, and when I wake up,_

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time,_

_And there is no, no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing,_

_We're better together_

I sat there in total shock. No he did not just sing that to me! What was he doing?! And that voice! It was almost as if he were an angel. Was he telling me that he likes me? How could you like someone after only knowing them for two hours?

"You have a really good voice," I finally managed to get out. I need to get out of here! I thought.

"Thank you. As do you," he said looking at me with such compassion it was nerve racking.

"Um, I'm going to head back up now," I said as I hopped off the branch and landed on the ground.

"Mind if I joined you?" he asked.

"Whatever," I said turning around and heading back up to the mess hall. My mind was racing. Edward had basically just convinced he liked me. Out of all 613 songs on my iPod he had to pick that specific song. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I tripped over a log and began to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I looked up to see Edward's arms around me.

"Thanks," I whispered. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing furiously.

"Not a problem," he said as he placed me back on my feet.

We continued our way to the dorms, not a word spoken from either person. It was probably close to midnight now and I knew that everyone was starting to get ready for bed. Edward and I went our separate ways, retreating to our rooms. About twenty minutes later I walked down the hall to the girl's showers. I let the hot water run over my body soothing all of my aching muscles and letting me truly relax for the first time today. After I finished my shower I put on my short shorts and oversized camp staff sweater.

"Goodnight Bella," I saw Edward coming down the hall from the guy's showers. My face immediately started to heat up as I remember that I was wearing short shorts in front of him.

"Goodnight Edward," I said. I paused at my door before heading in and our eyes met, green to brown.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked as I shut the door behind me.

"Shit! Alice what was that for?!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Tell us everything!" Alice squealed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, we know you were down by the lake with Edward," Rosalie smiled.

"But-" Alice whined.

"No buts go to sleep," I shot back. As I recounted the days events I paid close attention to the last hour I had spent with Edward. He had been so nice and I was a complete ass to him at first. How could he like me after that? I started to feel bad that I had treated him the way I had. But I _did_ have 2 ½ months to make it up to him. I smiled at the thought.


	4. Movies in bed

**Hey guys! Here is chapter three revised. I didn't change much but I did exaplin things a bit better to give you a clearer picture as to what is going on which was recommend by Grandma Nat (my beta). Please remember to review guys.**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

It was now three days into staff training. We had been sitting in the staff room of the recreation hall until Catherine came in with a big smile on her face. Edward and I had put our differences aside and became friends. We talk about school, and our likes and dislikes but nothing really changed between our relationship statuses.

"Okay everyone, so today we are going to go down to the high ropes area and show you how everything works down there," Catherine told us motioning for everyone to get up and follow her.

I smiled; this was my favorite part of staff training. We got to spend two hours on high ropes and zip lines. It was the most exhilarating thing I had ever done. The high ropes area was about a kilometer away from the camp so they would hook up the old van to a wagon and bring everyone down on that.

"Everyone on the wagon and we'll be on our way," Catherine said jumping into the truck that pulled the wagon.

"Yay! Let's go!" Alice exclaimed grabbing my arm, in response I grabbed Edward's arm.

"You're coming too," I grumbled.

"Fine," Edward chuckled.

We walked over to the wagon. Edward hopped up on the side. I, being only 5'2" couldn't make the jump.

"Having difficulties?" Edward laughed.

"No…" I crossed my arms and glared into his green eyes.

"Com here," Edward sighed.

I walked over to in front of him so that I was standing in front of his legs.

"Yes?" I asked lowering my arms.

He hopped off the wagon and pulled me back towards it. Edward placed his hands on my hips and in a swift, almost graceful movement I was sitting on the back of the wagon. Edward then hopped up next to me. Catherine started the truck and we began to make our way to the high ropes. The wagon hit a bump which almost sent me onto the road below but Edward grabbed my waist and to my great surprise he left his arm there.

"I have to be careful with you; you're so light we don't want you falling off the wagon." He joked. I laughed and leaned into his side.

"Are you excited?" I asked turning my face towards him.

"Yes," Edward looked down at me smiling.

"Good!" I said bouncing my head from side to side with a big smile on my face.

"Is this your favorite camp activity Bella?" he asked brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. When he touched me it sent a wave of tingles through my body and I shivered in response. I actually think that my body shivered not because he touched me but because I had been feeling a bit sick lately.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No…Well actually a little," I said biting my lip and my body gave another shiver.

He placed the back of his hand on my forehead, "You feel warm Bella and you look pale."

"I'm fine. Come on let's go!" I hopped off right after Edward did, suddenly my head started to spin and I felt like I was going to faint. The ground became closer and closer, then I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Bella, you're sick, we need to get you back to camp. There is no way I'm letting you go forty feet in the air like this."

"I said I'm fine."

"No Bella. No arguing. You and I are going back to camp," He said sternly. He led me over to the shed that held the harnesses. All the other counselors got to go up! I want to too!

"Catherine," He said. Catherine stopped what she was doing and turned around to face us.

"What do you need Edward?" she smiled.

"Bella is sick and she almost fainted. Is it okay if we go back up to camp?" Edward asked. Catherine came over and put her hand on my forehead.

"You're right she does seem a bit sick. Go see the nurse when you get back, she'll give her some ibuprofen. Get some rest Bella," Catherine gave me a hug.

"I will," I replied.

"Take the golf cart back so it saves you from walking the two kilometers." Catherine said handing Edward the key before turning back to the rest of the counselors who were all harnessed up and ready to go, "Okay! Now the rest of us are going to get started."

"Let's go," Edward said as I watched everyone else walk into the forest, in the distance I could see the high ropes poles and I dropped my shoulders in disappointment.

Edward and I walked over to the golf cart. We down and started to head back down the road toward the dorm rooms. He left one arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. I looked around us and it felt like we were going through a tunnel of big birch trees. It was then that I remembered Edwards arm around me and I sighed in content. It felt so…right.

"What do you want to do?" he asked as he pulled me up from the golf cart and walked up the stairs to our rooms.

"I don't kn-" I was cut off by my stomach that didn't seem happy with me. I ran into the girl's bathroom and came face to face with a toilet bowl. Edward held my hair back for me as I threw up a couple more times.

"You okay now?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.

I nodded my head, "I think so," I rinsed my mouth out with water and grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth.

"What would like to do?" I asked once I was done. We walked down the hallway and paused at the entries to our rooms.

"Why don't we watch a movie in my room? Your pick," He asked.

"Sounds good. How about 'I am Legend'?" I asked.

His face broke into a huge smile, "Sure."

I pulled the DVD from my bag of movies that I had brought after I took some Pepto-Bismol for my nausea and headed across the hall to the guys room. I looked around the room and noticed a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall above the dresser.

"Where did you guys get that?" I pointed to the TV.

"When you're in a room with three guys that have wealthy fathers one of them is bound to give you a TV. It's from Emmett's father," He chuckled.

I laughed, "Here's the movie."

"Thanks." He put the movie in and sat on his bed with our backs against the wall.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"A little. I don't feel like throwing up anymore but I still feel a bit dizzy." I replied.

He clicked play on the remote and we began to watch the movie. Before long Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder. I continued to watch the movie until the Pepto-Bismol I had taken kicked in and my lids slowly shut.

"Should we wake her?" I heard Emmett ask. I guess I was sleeping, _oh Crap! How long have I been sleeping?_ I thought. The last thing I remembered was watching a movie with Edward on his bed. Edward! Where was he?! I was going to open my eyes but it seemed that they did not want to move.

"No just leave her, she's sick. We'll wake her when we come back from supper." Edward told them, and then I heard a door shut. Thirty minutes later I still couldn't get back to sleep. I grabbed Edward's camp staff sweater that was sitting on the bed. I was only in a t-shirt and shorts and felt unbearably cold. I walked down to the mess hall and was attacked by my pixie of a sister.

"Look! Bella's awake!" Alice jumped up and gave me a hug, "How do you feel Bells?" she said letting go of me and rubbing my back.

"Better," I said smiling. We walked to where Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were eating hamburgers and Cesar salad in the back corner of the mess hall.

"Hi Bella," Edward said standing up and pulling out the empty chair next to him. Once I sat down he pushed me in.

"Thanks Edward," I said shyly.

"Is that my sweater?" he asked.

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Don't worry its okay. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good, your bed is very comfortable," I smiled.

He laughed along with the others at the table, "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Maybe I'll just get some soup." I said. I got up and the kitchen staff gave me a bowl of chicken soup with crackers.

"How were the high ropes?" I asked Rose as I sat back down at the table. She had been talking about going on them for the past week and I was glad she finally got to experience it.

"So much fun! No wonder it's all you talk about when you come home from here! I practically ran across the beam to get down the zip line," She giggling.

"I did that my first time too," I smiled then joined in her giggling.

After supper we all went back upstairs to our rooms.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Edward asked me poking his head through the door of my room. I nodded my head, grabbing 'Stomp the yard' on my way out.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

I pulled the movie from behind my back, "Stomp the yard," I smiled.

"Yes!" he laughed throwing his fist into the air.

I laughed as I went to sit on his bed, resting my back against the wall, "I'm guessing you like that movie?"

"It's one of my favorites," He said as he put the disk into the DVD Player.

"Can you dance like they can?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," He said pointing from himself to me.

"Okay fine. Let's just watch the movie then," I sighed.

Edward came and sat beside me on the bed. Even in Edward's camp staff sweater I was cold so I pulled Edward's comforter up onto our bodies to keep us warm as the night was cold.

I was so into the movie. I loved the music, the guys, the dance moves and the choreography that I didn't notice that Edward was now lying down on the bed with his head rested in my lap.

He looked so peaceful; my fingers went to his hair and started playing with it. His bronze hair was so soft and slid through my fingers easily. The next thing I knew Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose came threw the door.

"Hey Bella," Alice whispered. Why did they have to be here? I was so in the moment.

"Hi People," I whispered.

"Is Edward's head in your lap?" Alice giggled.

"Yeah," I blushed. Damn the blushing has started. This is not good. They might think that something was going on between us when truthfully nothing was going on at all, as much as I really wish there was.

"Do you want to come back to our room or stay here?" Rose asked.

"I'll come back," I moved away slowly and tried to get Edward's head off my lap. Suddenly Edward threw an arm across my waist and pulled me down so that I was lying against his chest.

"Crap," I sighed while everyone broke out into fits of quiet laughter.

"Oh. My. Bella!" Jasper laughed at me.

"I'm waking him up," I glared, "Edward. Eeedwarrrd. Wake up please." Nothing happened.

"I think I'm stuck here," I sighed.

"Do you want to stay there or do you want me to move his arms?" Emmett boomed, even that didn't wake him.

"I guess I'll just stay here," I said looking at everyone else.

"Fine, if you get Edward tonight then Emmett is sleeping in our room with me," Rose grabbed Emmett's arm and left.

"Well then Jasper and I are going to find our own room to share." Alice and Jasper left quietly shutting the door behind them.

"And were back to two," I mumbled.

I turned around so that I was facing him now.

"So I get to keep you?" he laughed and opened his eyes.

"You were awake?" I asked. That little trickster! He was awake the whole time. Wait! Does that me he knows that I was running was hands through his hair. Oh God! This was going to be embarrassing.

"Yes," He smiled, "By the way thanks for messing up my hair."

"Damn," I whispered.

"It's okay Bella. I didn't mind," I could see him smile in the moonlight.

"So if you were awake why wouldn't you let me go?" I smiled.

"Because I wanted to keep you all for myself." He chuckled. His arms flexed around me. Could this really be happening? How could someone that was as handsome as Edward like me? It just wasn't possible. But it was really happening right before my eyes.

I smiled even bigger, "Catherine would not be happy about this."

"Catherine is not in the building right now, is she?" he questioned.

"No I guess not," I laughed.

"Let's get to sleep. You're sick and I'm tired," He sighed.

"Goodnight Edward," I put my head on his arm and my face into his shoulder.

"Goodnight my Bella." His arms tightened around me. My Bella! He just called me his Bella! Wow he really knows how to charm a girl.


	5. Two become one

**Im back! With like the third Revised version chapter tonight!! I am going to start writing chapter 6 right now so dont worry!**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

I love the rain. I love how everything smells new and how everything is washed away by it. But there is one thing I don't want to be washed out of my life. Edward. He meant everything to me. I love him. Of course, I hadn't told him that, it has only been and a week and a half. But I felt like I've known him my whole life. He makes me feel complete, like nothing in my past had ever happened. I am going to tell him about my past but I just see m to find the right. It's just hard. Every time he touches, holds, and talks to me my skin tingles. I knew it was only a matter that I accidently blurted it out. I can still remember the day I realized it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Alice, where did my Wuthering Heights book go?" I asked. We were a week into staff training and it was raining outside and there was nothing to do. So we girls had confined our selves to the room to take a step back and have an afternoon to relax.

"I don't know," she said looking up from her shopping/fashion magazine.

"Fine, Laura, can I borrow that book you were reading our first night here?" I asked.

"The one about the girl and vampire falling in love?" she asked, I nodded my head. She hopped off her bunk and pulled the book out of her bag.

"Thanks," I smiled, "So how do you like it here?"

"I love being a counselor. This summer is going to be really fun!" She smiled; it was the first genuine smile I had seen from her the past 7 days.

"Wait till we get kids, they are the best part," We stopped talking after that I started to read until Alice got off her bunk and locked the door.

"Alice, why did you lock the door?" I asked from my bunk.

"Because Rose and I want to talk to talk to you and Laura is probably curious too." Alice grinned.

"What would I be interested in?" she asked.

"Edward," Rose grinned looking at me.

"Yes!" Laura squealed swinging her legs over the side of her bunk, putting her elbows on her knees and resting her face in her hands.

"So Bella, what's going on between you and Edward?" Alice asked. She got up from her bunk and sat on the floor in front of me like a child waiting for a story before bedtime.

"Um…I really like him," I said biting my lip. Why are they asking me this? Isn't this supposed to just be between Edward and I?

"How much?" Laura asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know…a lot," I said trying to end the conversation by turning my attention back to the book.

"Come on Bells, just say it," Rose smiled taking the book from my hands and closing it.

"I…I think I love him," I whispered, I thought about how he held me, touched me, talked to me, and cared for me, "I love him," I said louder, "I love Edward Anthony Cullen." I smiled.

"AHHHH!" Rose, Laura and Alice squealed.

"I love him," I smiled again.

"Are you going to tell him?" Rose smiled.

"No…" I sighed.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"He probably doesn't feel the same," I looked down at my feet.

"Are you kidding me?" Laura asked, "He looks at you like you're about to break, he always smiles when he sees you and his eyes light up! That boy is head over heals for you."

"No he's not. Were just friends," I sighed, but I want to be more than that I thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

Today is our last day of staff training and tomorrow the kids get here. Edward and I never got caught from sleeping in his room together but Catherine did get a bit suspicious when me, Alice and Rose came out of different bedrooms. We didn't get in much trouble we just had kitchen duty for the next week.

"Is all your stuff packed?" Alice asked me as she packed the last of her shoes into the duffel bag.

"Yep, let's head down," I replied. Because it was our last day we were to pack up our stuff and bring it back down to the cabins.

Alice and I were bringing down our last bags when Edward and Jasper came over.

"Can we help?" Jasper asked grabbing Alice's bag.

"Let me take this for you." Edward lifted the bag off my shoulder and put it on mine.

"Thanks," I smiled, "So where is your cabin?"

"Cabin 10."

"Right next to Cabin 1." The cabins were in a circle therefore Cabin 10 was next to Cabin 1.

"Really…" he smiled. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't try anything considering that Edward is very mature when it comes to treating people with respect and dignity.

"No funny stuff mister," I said pointing a finger at him.

"Come on guys. Everyone in the bottom the rec hall," Catherine yelled as other counselors finished putting bags into their cars to take down later. The rec hall was a huge building with a cement floor and a basement. For the mornings when we discussed what was going on that day there were 150 chairs set up for the kids and in the basement there is a kitchen, art room, music room, nurse's station and a camp staff room.

"Let's go," I grabbed Edward's hand and he followed, then he let go and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Edward and I had become more _physical_ I guess you could say. It was not an odd sight to see us with our arms wrapped around each other's waist or holding hands.

Once we got into the staff room I took my place on a couch near the fire place and sat cross legged next to Alice. Edward sat on the floor leaning against the couch in front of my legs.

"Okay guys. So we are going to go around the room and play a game. We are going to play the question game," Catherine told us.

"How do we play?" Ashley asked.

"I'm going to give everyone five pieces of paper. You are going to write down five questions and the name of the person you want to answer the question. Then they all will be placed in a box. One by one we go around the room and you will pull out one question, tell us the name of the person who is going to answer it then read the question. Also the person who is answering the question will stand up in front of all of us to answer it," Catherine explained as she handed us the five sheets of paper and a pencil.

"What do the questions have to be about?" Natalie asked.

"Anything that is appropriate to being in a camp environment. That said. No swear words and no inappropriate questions. This is just a fun way to end off staff training," Catherine said.

I thought long and hard about the questions I would ask. After about five minutes I decided upon questions for Alice, Emmett, Laura, Rosalie, and Edward.

I wrote my questions and put them into the box along with everyone else's.

"Stephenie you choose first," Catherine handed her the box.

"Okay," she laughed reading the question, "Alice," Alice stood at the front of the room, "If I told you that you couldn't go shopping for three months because I stole your credit cards, what would you say?"

"I wouldn't say anything... my instincts will direct me towards my precious, and I will know who took them, and kill them," Alice glared.

"Settle down Alice, it's only a question," Stephenie giggled.

Alice whips out her wallet and her credit cards, "Its okay babies I won't let anyone touch you."

"I can't believe I'm dating this. Sit Alice. Just sit," Jasper got up and pushed her back down beside me. I looked at her trying my best not to laugh.

"Don't you ever touch my precious, Got it?" Alice glared. That was it. I burst out laughing, setting off a chain reaction.

"Calm down everyone. Okay Ash read the next question," Jasper said.

"Okay. Laura. What is your secret obsession?" Ashley asked.

"Shoujo Manga!" Laura squealed.

"Oh My Gosh me too!" Natalie said.

"Huh?" everyone else in the room said together.

"Shoujo manga is this super uber manga cuteness where all sorts of great things happen! Shoujo manga land! Where the girl meets guy, girl likes guy, then they fall in love! And it's so much better when the guy turns out to be a vampire or something!" Laura squealed.

"Moving on…" Edward said. He probably thought she was crazy.

"It's Emmett's turn next," Rose smiled as she pulled a piece of paper from the box, "Why are you so big?"

"I'm just naturally buff like this," Emmett flexed and I'm pretty sure I saw some of the other girl counselor's blush.

"Yeah…right…I've been to your house before. You have every protein powder known to man," Edward laughed.

"It's true man. We've both been there before," Jasper chuckled.

"Liars," Emmett growled.

"Oh! What about the steroids we found!" Edward smiled.

"That's it," Emmett said. He grabbed a broom and was ready to hit Edward with it. Luckily Rose stepped in and started talking to Emmett.

"Emmett, wouldn't you rather sit with me right now than kill Edward?" she pouted her face and brought out the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," Emmett sighed and went back to sit on the couch with Rose on his lap.

**E POV **

Man, Rose sure could calm Emmett down when he needed it, hopefully she would stick around. I could hear Bella laughing quietly behind me at Emmett. I tilted my head back into her lap and looked into he chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi." I smiled. She smiled in response. I loved her. I had known for a while now. Actually I had known since the first moment I saw her. Even when she was angry she was still the most beautiful girl in my eyes.

"Hello." She said, she ran her fingers in my hair and made it all spiky. I laughed at that, my hair didn't need to any messier than it already was.

"Bella and Edward," Catherine said.

"Yes?" we both said at the same time.

"It's your turn next," She smiled.

I hoped up off the ground and turned around and pulled Bella off the couch. We walked to the front of the room and turned around to face everyone else. Everyone had their eyes on us and was listening very intently for the next question but before Catherine had a chance to speak Bella interrupted her.

"Wait, isn't it just one person per question?" Bella asked biting her lip. God she looked so cute when she did that. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I knew I had to control myself.

"Nope, I didn't specify how many people you wanted to answer the question," Catherine's smile grew bigger.

"What's the question?" I asked.

"What is going on between Bella and Edward?" she laughed.

Oh crap. My mind started doing flips. I turned to Bella and she was looking at me. What do I say?

"I think I'll let you take this one," Bella whispered.

I thought for a moment before I spoke, "Bella?" I looked at her.

"Yes?" she whispered in her sweet, sweet voice.

I leaned close to her, "Will…will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered in her ear so only she would hear. Please, please say yes I thought.

She nodded her head and I grabbed her hand. What I did next took not only myself but Bella by surprise. I kissed her on the cheek. Bella turned a wonderful shade of bright red that made her look prettier than ever.

I turned to face our audience, "Now you know what's going on with us."

"Finally!" I heard Alice, Rose and Laura yell.

I smiled and grabbed my girlfriend's hand. I liked the sound of that. And I led her over to the couch and pulled her onto my lap putting my arms around her waist and she set her hands on top of mine.

The game went by quickly after that. All I could think about was that Bella's hands were on mine. After the game ended Bella and I go up and headed outside to where our cars were parked.

"Do you want to walk down with me?" I asked holding her hand. It felt great now to know that it was a sign that we were more than friends.

"What about my truck and your car?" she replied.

"Alice?" I said as she walked past us.

"You want me to take her truck down. Don't worry I will." She smiled.

"Thanks Al." Bella smiled.

"You want me to drive the Volvo?" Jasper asked.

"If you don't mind," I said. Jasper was the only one I could trust to drive the Volvo. If I let Emmett do it he would just find a tree to run it into. He hated that thing. When I first got the Volvo he said 'That isn't a man car. You got a sissy mobile." But it could sure beat his jeep in a speed contest any day.

"Don't be crazy. I love the Volvo," Jasper grinned.

They left and we walked around the rec hall and down to the dock.

"This is the best night of staff training," Bella said as she sat down beside me.

We looked into each others eyes and I felt my body pulling me closer to her. I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head at the last possible moment.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked smoothing her hair.

"Its… its just that…too many people have hurt me and I don't want…"she continued looking down into her hands.

"I would never hurt you, my Bella," I said moving my hands to her face. What is she not telling me? I hated seeing Bella looking so depressed. Who would hurt such an angel as she is?

"I like you…a lot. And you've told me so much about your family and I haven't told you anything about mine. So I feel. For me, that I need to tell you," Bella said looking into my eyes. I was ready to listen to anything and everything she had to say to me. I would always listen to what she told me.

**B POV**

This was it. I was going to tell him about my life. Something I had never told anyone else before.

"I'm all ears." He said putting his hands on my back and rubbing it gently. This was going to be a long, long night…


	6. Under the stars

**Hey guys! It's an acual chapter this time! YAY! I'm so happy with myself! I finished all my revising last night. I would have had this chapter up earlier but I had my NLS today from 9-5. FYI- NLS is the course you have to take to become a lifeguard. I came home really tired but I still have enough energy to finish this, reply to all the reviews and hopefully start writing the next chapter.**

**twilightxxfanxx1994: I know! I love the cuteness of my story. My friends havve really helped me devlelop my writing. She truly has. I personally would probably become suicidal if all this happened to me. Haha I think we've known that Alice has had a problem before I even started writing my story. These polka dot shoes you speak of seem pretty awesome. I love shoes. Hmm...if i could marry an inatimate object im pretty sure i would marry my computer. it is my life. i spend most of my time on it. usually writing these chapters lol. I thank my dad so much for getting me my own computer. It is hard when you have a brother who loves the computer as much as you do. Luckily I got my own and he still has to share with my parents...anyways...This off roading golf carting sounds pretty fun. We used to have a dune buggy and it was so much fun to ride off road. Now we have a pocket bike and it's really hard to ride it on trails...Thanks for the review!!**

**Music ADD: I agree :)**

**the first lost girl: Thank you so much twilightfan9748 and the first lost girl so alice's shopping spree squeal together**

**di14: Thanks :)**

**CrzyBedwardShipper: Thanks so much! Ever since I found this site I have been totally hooked. My friend Laura (aminea88) showed me this site at my birthday party at 12am and I was on my laptop reading till 5am while every once else slept. Glad your enjoying my story!!**

**jacob black is my hottie: Thanks for the three reviews! I'm glad you like my story! I agree with you about the songs. I too like the hostility of that chapter. Edward is a cutie pie! Thanks again!**

**Egyptian-Fire: Thank you for enjoyinng my twistyness lol. I personally love stories with original plotlines :) **

**irishgirl32: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you came across my story also.**

**edwardcullenloverforever: Thank you for pointing that out!**

**Zandra: She did not literally 'shred' my story as in put it through a paper shredder but she did take a red pen to it...and i think that was worse. But I like her changes and she made some good points about my writing.**

**Bella-Chan: Here you are...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewd. My beta would also not like me to call her Grandma Nat anymore. She is insisting on you calling her Caption BetterThanYou. She does not have an official account on here but vistis often.**

**Please remember to review at the end everyone! I am in competition with animea88 of who can get the most reviews on their story! Please help me win!!**

**HERE YOU GO!**

I had told Edward almost everything. I told him about my father, about the brother I never grew to know and love, about my mother's abandonment of us, about being beat and bullied throughout Junior High. When it got to the part about my anorexia, I broke down. It took me an hour to get through that part of my life. Edward had held me tight to his chest whispering in my ear. I got past that when I began to talk about my last two years of high school and my first year out of high school. Then I came to tell him about last summer and I stopped talking.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked. He voice held so much concern and I loved knowing that he was ready to listen to me, but it hurt me that I would actually have to tell someone the full story of last summer. I knew I didn't have to tell him but I felt the need to do it.

"Last summer, was my second summer here," I started and looked up into his eyes. He wiped the tears from my cheeks, "They introduced three new counselors here…Jessica, Lauren, and…and Mike," I shuddered as I remembered their faces, "Well one night Mike and I were on field duty," Field duty is where you stand in the middle of the field and make sure everyone in their cabins is behaving while the other counselors have a couple hours off, "we were talking about school and just random things when we heard a sound coming from the shed between cabin 4 and 5, so we went to check it out and when we got in there was nothing in there," the tears started to fall down my face, "he- he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me fiercely, "I turned my face into Edward's chest, "I tried to get him to stop but nothing was working, and…and…then he…he…," I whispered the last part, "raped me."

I continued to cry for at least an hour longer. Edward sat there rubbing my back, holding me close, and telling me everything would be alright. He cared so much for me and it made my heart ache that someone could like me so much. Not even Alice or Rose or Aunt Liz had ever been this comforting.

"Can we go now?" I asked as the tears stopped. Edward wiped away the ones on my cheek.

"Absolutely," he kissed my forehead then helped me to stand up. We walked towards the cabins together hand in hand. Every now and then I felt Edward squeeze my hand in reassurance.

"Edward?" I asked as we walked down the hill and the cabins came into view through the road between the trees.

"Yes," Edward said turning his body so that he was now facing me. He had stopped walking and ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Can I ask you something?" I said shyly avoiding his eyes.

"Anything," he said putting a finger under my chin so that I was now looking up and him.

"Can I…I um…stay with you…tonight?" I said quietly.

"Of course Bella," he smiled, "If that's where you feel most comfortable."

"It is," I whispered quietly hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

He kissed my cheek and I felt him smile against it, "What was that for?" I asked.

"I heard that," he said pulling away from my cheek so that I could clearly see the smile his beautiful face held.

"Oh…" I blushed furiously and looked the opposite way.

"Don't be ashamed Bella," he whispered in my ear, "That night you slept in my arms was the best night sleep I ever got."

I looked up at him. He very slowly raised his right hand to caress my face. Slowly our faces drifted towards each other as if gravity was telling us that we were meant to be. He bent down and let his lips lightly press to mine. I pushed on his lips, surprising him a bit. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my own around his neck. We continued the mini make out session below the stars but soon broke away. I leaned my head against his chest and he rested his head on top of mine. I felt so content at that moment. It was if nothing in my past had ever happened.

"Are you ready to go up?" he asked removing his chin from the top of my head. He grabbed my hand as we started walking again

"Yes," I breathed. We walked in comfortable silence to my cabin. Edward grabbed my bags from the truck as we passed by it.

"Thanks," I smiled as we entered the hallway of the cabin.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice call from inside one of the camper's rooms. What is she doing here? Only Laura should be in here.

Edward and I walked hand in hand into the room after he set down my bags in the hall.

"Hello Edward," Rosalie smiled once we were in the room.

"Hi," Edward smiled back. I looked around the room to see Laura, Alice, Rosalie and Natalie lying on different bunks.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curious to why there were three extra counselors in the cabin.

"Sleepover," Alice smiled, "And what are you doing?"

"I'm changing and then heading over to Edward's cabin," I smiled sheepishly. Alice looked back and forth between Edward and I before speaking.

"Edward, Bella will be over in a minute. We need to talk to her first," Alice said as she pushed Edward out the door and shut it in his face.

"That was mean Alice," I said scolding her. I heard the front door shut and knew he had left. I just hoped he wasn't mad at me.

"Relax Bella. We just wanted to talk to you for a minute then we'll leave you alone," Rose said and I sighed then nodded my head for her to continue, "Where were you?"

"With Edward on the dock," I said.

"Doing…" Alice propped.

"Talking, just talking," I said quietly, "I told him about…last summer."

"Oh Bella! Are you okay?" Rose came over to me and put her arms around me.

"It was hard, but Edward helped me get through," I gave a small smile.

"Were here if you need anything," Alice said wrapping her arms around me also.

"I think I'll be okay," I smiled.

"Yes, you've got some mighty fine man over there," Alice laughed. It was true; Edward was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen.

"And you're staying in his cabin tonight?" Laura asked. What is this? The Spanish inquisition?

"Yes," I smiled. Can the questions _please_ stop? I thought to myself.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alice warned. What was that? One? Two things max? I knew for a fact that whenever Jasper came to visit her throughout the rest of the year that he _did not_ stay in the guest room to which he was placed by Aunt Liz.

"Bye," I said sharply before quickly exiting the room. I threw on a pair of low-rise red plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top that exposed part of my stomach. I left the cabin to find that Edward's cabin was really only about ten meters away.

"Edward?" I said knocking on the counselor's room door one I got in the cabin. The entire circle of cabins was set up the same way but mine was a bit bigger than everyone else's.

"I was wondering when or if they were going to let you out," Edward smiled coming out of the bathroom and surprising me. I jumped and then turned around. I stood there half listening to what he had said and half gawking at the fact he was standing in front of me with grey sweatpants and no shirt. Damn! That boy must work out or something. He has a six pack! I took a minute before I could tear my eyes away from his chest and look up into his eyes.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked. Jasper was sharing Edward's cabin.

"Where do _you_ think?" he asked. I sighed. I knew exactly where he was.

"My cabin?" I asked.

He nodded, "He left just as I was coming in."

"Well we are both sneaking out tonight so I really can't complain," I smiled.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment, "Why don't we just relax?" I asked. I really didn't know what to do.

"Sure. I'm going to read. What about you?" he asked taking a book off his dresser. I looked at the title and saw that it was 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens.

"You like this book?" I asked. Personally I love the book but I had never met anyone else who had. Alice and Rose both thought it was ridiculous that I spent so much time reading books written by old, dead people. They just don't understand classic literature.

"It's my favorite," he smiled, "What's your?"

"Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte," I smiled.

"How could you like that book?" he asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you talking about? The relationship between Heathcliff and Cathy holds so much love. Nothing can keep them separated. Not rules or marriage or even death in the end," I smiled.

"I don't like that book," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Not one of them has a redeeming quality," he pointed out.

"You're wrong. I think that's the point. That their love is their only redeeming quality," I alleged.

"But they ended up hurting others in the process. Think about how Edgar was hurt in the process," He shot back.

"He didn't really love her. If he _really_ loved her, and wanted her to be happy he would have let her be with Heathcliff when he came back," I replied.

"I suppose," he said shrugging it off.

"I'm going to listen to my music," I smiled pulling out my iPod from the pocket of my pajama pants.

We sat there in comfortable silence. Edward was reading and I was listening to my iPod. We sat on his bed with our backs against the wall and eventually I started to get tired. My music was no longer enough to keep me awake. I was about to ask Edward if we could go to sleep but he began to speak.

"I think we should go to bed," he said putting down his book on the dresser. It was as if he could read my mind.

"I agree," It was close to 2:00 am and we the kids were coming tomorrow around 3:00 pm.

We lay down on the bed and Edward pulled me close to his chest.

"Goodnight my Bella," Edward smiled.

"Goodnight," I grinned back before leaning up and pressing my lips to his.

I put my face into Edward's chest and inhaled his scent. The moment was perfect. Edward and I lay on the bed with our arms wrapped around each other. That was how I fell asleep; in the arms of the only one I had ever loved other than my family.


	7. Reunion

**Hey! I'm back! I'm not done with The Host yet. I'm only on chapter 8 and so far it is REALLY GOOD! I wasn't going to update till I was done with The Host but then something AMAZING happened!**

**SO! Yesterday when I was babysitting, the girls were making these bandana things while Noah was in the basement playing Wii, I went on their computer. I checked my email and I saw that I had a PM from Fan Fiction. I thought that was really weird because that never happens. So I opened it and this is what it said…**

Hi!  
My name's Helen and I'm the admin of a Fan Fiction award site called The  
Denali Coven, and I'm just messaging to tell you that your fan fic 'Camp  
Pembina' has been nominated at my site in the category of 'Most Original  
Plot'. If you'd like the link then email me and I'll send it back.  
Good luck with your story!

**I started jumping up and down and freaking out! It is the best thing ever! Thank you SO SO SO much to the people who nominated me! And when it comes to May 15th PLEASE VOTE!! It would mean so much to me!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to twilightxxfanxx1994 for reviewing since the beginning. It is also dedicated to everyone who nominated me for the award! THANK YOU!!**

**twilightxxfanxx1994: Thank you! I know but I made it happen. I really wanted last summer to be hard on her. The revised chapters are because of my beta Captain BetterThanYou. She actually did a good job with helping me. I actually didn't mention anything about the raping in them until now. I wanted to keep it a secret of what happened. Please do read 'em! I practically live on my computer. I have a laptop too but my fat cat who eight like 8 million pounds jumped on it when it was closed and broke the screen. So now it is confined to my desk and had an actual monitor hooked up to it. I just had my semi formal and I got this cute dress that was black and white. I totally love it and I can wear to less formal events too. I loved my dune buggy but sadly it broke so we got a pocket bike which is so much fun!! Yes, I have read Wuthering heights. I read it after my exams in January. I was really bored because I finished my exams and then had 8 days before I had to go back to school so I basically lived at the library. It was such a good book! I LOVE THAT PART! In the short twilight trailer when he says 'you really shouldn't have said that' too! It's the best! I can't wait for Friday till the full trailer comes out. Thank you again for your wicked long reviews!!**

**irishgirl32: Thank you! My beta will be very happy to here that. Especially cuz I gave her crap in the beginning for shredding my story. I knew that I had to tell you what happened the previous year and that was the best way I could put it. Thanks for the review.**

**BellaxEdwardforever95: I'm not to sure yet. Maybe later in the story, maybe not at all. Thanks for reviewing.**

**jacob black is my hottie: Me too! I wanted to make it super extreme. She had to have a really good reason for not wanting to come back there. I like the questioning too. Thanks for the review.**

**Fremont: Thank you for loving my story! Edward is the best, sexiest, and hottest man alive along with being a trickster hehehe. Thanks for the review.**

**crystallight22: Thanks for the heads up! The Host is REALLY good just so you know. Sadly I will not win because my friend/beta is already like halfway through the book. Also thanks for the review.**

**SilyLily619: Thanks for the heads up also! Yes! I have so seen the poster! Kicks ass!! I'm so excited now! Thank you for loving my story. **

**HERE YOU GO!!**

* * *

"Bella…" I heard an angle's voice whisper. The voice was close and peaceful. I felt my body wanting to hear more of this voice.

"Mmm…" I sighed.

"We have to get up now," it was then I realized that it was Edward's voice, not an angels. But it was pretty darn close.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled. It was a bad idea to stay up so late with Edward. I was still very tired and had a big day today.

"The kids will be getting here soon," he said with a little more volume.

"Fine," I stretched, arching my back on the bed and putting my hands over my head before sitting up. I looked around the room and noticed that it was very similar to mine except there was more of an untidiness to wear everything went.

"You're funny when you sleep," I heard him say. I turned around to see him lying on his side with a smug look on his face.

"And why is that?" I asked not really sure what he meant.

"You talk," he grinned. My worst nightmare just came true.

"NO!" I shouted. I was known to talk in the past. Alice, Rose and Aunt Liz used to comment on it. That's how they figured out I was anorexic and about what happened last summer.

"Calm down, its okay," he said running his hands through my hair as I lay back down beside him. I wondered what I would have said while sleeping in Edward's arms last night.

"What did I say?" I asked and I felt my face heat up.

"You mumbled about your past… about someone hurting you… and then you started yelling my name," he sighed. I could tell he was not happy that my body was remembering these things.

"I remember the dream now…" I said looking at the wall. Suddenly wooden walls with nothing on them became very interesting. Oh look a nail.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked rubbing my back. He wanted to comfort me but I was still hesitant when it came to people in general helping me.

"Not really…" I said bringing my eyes back to his.

"It's okay," he said wrapping his arms around my back. I sighed at his calming touch. The effect Edward had on me was a very deep connection. It was if our minds were longing for each other.

"I suppose we should start getting ready now," I leaned my head against his chest.

"I agree," he sat up, pulling me with him, "I'll walk you back."

He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. I looked up to him and smiled. We walked out of his cabin, hand in hand. Edward stopped walking just outside the door to my cabin. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my own around his neck. I leaned up to kiss him as he moved down to kiss me back. At mere millimeters from contact we jumped at the sound of the door swinging open.

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat from her place in the white doorway. Through the doorway I could see Laura laughing quietly in the background.

"Sorry," Edward and I both mumbled looking in different directions. I looked around to the other cabins and saw a few counselors coming back from the showers in the dorms.

"Get inside the cabin now," Alice moved to the side so her back was against the blue door and pointed her finger to the inside of the cabin.

"I thought I was the oldest," I grumbled as I removed my hands from Edward's neck. Alice could really be pushy when she wanted to. I knew that if I did not comply she would let me suffer with a 5 hour shopping trip no our day off next week.

"Only when you act like yourself, and right now you are acting like me. Therefore I get to be you for a while," she smiled.

"Fabulous," I grumbled.

"Bella, we have to get ready. You and Edward are on check-in duty in an hour," Alice smiled. She no doubt had something to do with the reason we were placed together on the first day. Alice seems to think that we are 'perfect' for each other. It was another one of her 'visions' that she saw us dating while I was still pissed at him for nearly killing me.

"I'll see you in an hour," Edward sighed as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I was reluctant to let go and sighed in defeat.

"Bye," I mumbled as I kissed his cheek.

"Let's go Bella, Alice said pulling me by the arm and into the cabin. Above mine and Laura's room there was a banner that said 'Welcome to Cabin One' in purple and blue lettering.

"Stop pulling me Alice," I groaned. It was too early to be this happy.

"What happened last night?" Alice said jumping up and down once we were safely in my room.

"Why are Edward and I such an interest to you?" I asked.

"Because he is the best thing that has happened to you in a long time, he looks at you with so much love in his eyes and you shine whenever you're near him. He's changed a lot about you. You're not the same Bella you used to be. You seem more…excited for life. It's about time," Alice said placing her hands on my shoulders. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. Edward really _was_ the best thing that ever happened to me. He was always there. He wasn't scared off by the unstableness my mind used to possess. Edward was the reason I was happy. That I was _glad_ to be alive.

"Thank you Alice," I gave a small smile. Alice wiped the tears that had spilled over.

"What are little sisters for?" she smiled pulling me in for a hug. I fully returned the hug, "Now go get ready," she pointed towards the clothes that she had laid out for me on my bed.

"Fine," I sighed. I walked over to my bed to see that she had laid out my white Camp Pembina Staff t-shirt and mid-thigh cut jean shorts. We were only required to wear the shirts on the first and last day of each camp and to any outings we did.

After I was finished changing I made sure that my camper's room in the cabin was clean and ready for them to move into. I checked their room, their bathroom and their closet. Everything was in perfect order so I walked up to the mess hall. As I walked through the patch of trees I could see that camper's were already starting to arrive. Many had excited looks on their faces. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I jumped about two feet in the air before turning around to see that it was only Edward.

"Edward!" I yelped. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," he said pressing his lips against my forehead. I loved having him near me again. Every time he left I saw a little part of me die.

"Well after scaring me shitless I think I should at least get a _proper_ kiss," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That _is _one thing I could help you with," he breathed in my face. His breath was sweet and intoxicating.

We came closer and closer together until Edward placed a small, chaste kiss on my lips. It truly felt like heaven. It was as if the whole world and stopped moving and we were stuck in our own little world. His lips moved slowly and in sync with mine. I heard our breathing match each others. I relaxed in his arms enjoying the moment.

"I suppose we better start going to check kids in," I sighed against Edward's lips.

"Yes, if we want to keep our jobs," Edward kissed me once more and grabbed my hand as we began to walk towards the mess hall in total content.

When we got to the top of the hill Edward removed his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around his waist in response. As I saw campers starting to line up outside the rec hall Edward and I decided to use the back door so we could get in faster. It was much easier to use this door than trying to make our way through one hundred six to eight year olds and their parents.

"Ready?" Edward asked just as he was about to open the front door of the rec hall.

"Yes," I sighed sitting down in front of the list of campers names. Well here we go, another beginning to another year. When the campers got here they were to check-in, get their camp T-shirt and hand in any medicine they may need.

Edward opened the front doors and the people began to pile in. One by one Edward and I checked off kids names. As I was scrolling down the list I saw a few names that I recognized from my cabin last year.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl who stood in front of me. She was about six years old and had long black hair about halfway down her back. She looked a little under weight for her age and looked to be about three and a half feet.

"Claire Black," said a muscular, teenaged boy standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. His black hair was cut short and spiked and you could tell he was of native decent.

"Great, who are you?" I asked not wanting to be rude. The crowd of parents and their children was becoming shorter as the day grew on so I didn't mind talking to him longer than usual.

"Her older brother," he said putting a hand on top of her head to which she placed both of hers on it. He started to ruffle her hair.

"Stop," she giggled. Her laugh seemed to light up his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Are you going to be picking her up?" I smiled.

"I don't know…" he trailed of. Claire turned around to face him, "Do you want me or dad to pick you up?" he asked.

"You!" she exclaimed. I could tell that the Claire and her brother shared an inseparable bond.

"Yeah I'll be picking her up," he smiled and Claire turned around to smile at me. By this time the rec hall was almost empty. People were either getting t-shirts or handing in medicine. Only about 5 more kids were waiting in line.

"So, it looks like your going to be in my cabin for the next two weeks, along with the other counselor Laura," I smiled.

"Yay! I like you! You're pretty!" she said hopping up and down.

"I just need to get your name and I will give you a map and Alice over there will get her a t-shirt," I said looking back up to the teen.

"Jacob Black," he said. Somehow the name seemed so familiar to me-. Then it hit me. Why the name seemed so familiar. Jacob Taylor Black. My Brother. This could very well be him. It had been fifteen years since we had been together. Surely we would not be brought together because of a love for this camp.

"Wh…what's your… middle name?" I asked hesitantly. He would probably think I'm crazy.

"Um… Taylor. Jacob Taylor Black," I dropped my pen. This is my brother. And he doesn't even know who I am! What would Alice and Rose think! Or Edward! Would they have the same reaction as me to see him? One of happiness, shock, confusion, wonder, excitement and many other emotions that I could feel running through me.

"Edward?" I asked. Edward was busy helping another camper but he turned to face me. A smile appearing on his lips when his eyes came locked with mine.

"What's wrong?" he responded with worry spreading across his face when he saw that I was not smiling. _I would be but I'm kind of in shock right now_, I thought.

"Can you do the rest? I need to go speak with Alice," I said with pleading eyes.

"Sure," he said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I sighed before turning back to Jacob.

"Okay, um…Claire is in Cabin 1 and Laura should be in there directing the kids to what room they are sleeping in," I said as I circled the cabin on the map so it would be easier to find. I watched Jacob and Claire grab a shirt from Alice and walked out of the mess hall.

"Alice!" I yelled running over to her after Jacob and Claire had left. Was she crazy?! You can not just run up to a guy and say 'Hi. I'm your sister who you haven't seen since you were two. Do you remember me?'

"What?" she asked when I reached the table.

"Did you see that guy?" I asked her pointing to direction that Jacob had left in.

"Yeah, he was hot," she sighed.

"You just called your brother hot," I said matter-of-factly.

"Wh…what?" she asked.

"That was Jacob Taylor Black. Either he's our brother or he has the exact same name as him," I said.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled. She grabbed my arm and ran out the door. Alice was a little too excited. What if he didn't realize that we were related? A million different thoughts ran through m head as we passed by the volleyball court and basketball court. I began to run with her and she let go. We didn't stop running until we hit the entrance to the circle of cabins.

"What cabin?" she exclaimed. I just hoped she wouldn't do something stupid.

"Mine," I said as she took of running and into the cabin. I chased after her but she beat me there when I was a good hundred meters away.

"HEY!" I heard a boy's voice from inside yell.

"Alice!" I yelled running into the cabin and into the camper's room to the right. I saw Jacob prying Alice off his back, "Alice. Get off him."

"What is going on?" Jacob asked once Alice was off his back and I kicked her out of the room.

"Umm…I need to talk to you for a minute…alone…" I said looking down at Claire who was playing 'Kit Kat' with another little girl who I recognized as Nicole from last year. I glanced around the room quickly to see that five beds were taken meaning all five of my girls were here.

"Sure, Claire I'll be right back okay?" he asked. She stopped playing immediately and looked up at him.

"Okay," she smiled.

I led Jacob out of the girls' room and into the counselors' room where Alice was waiting. This would probably by far be the most awkward moment this year.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alice smiled sheepishly from her place on my bed.

I sat down beside her and Jacob sat across from us on Laura's bed.

"Um…I just have one question for you," I said quietly staring at myself in the mirror above my dresser. Nothing could describe the moment. It was a bit uncomfortable in the room as one would imagine it to be but there was also a sense of reassurance that this was our brother.

"Okay," Jacob said looking between Alice and me.

"What's your mother's name?" Alice said quietly as she looked at him sitting on the bed with his feet shuffling on the floor.

"Umm…why?" Jacob asked. His voice rang with confusion as he soaked in the environment he was in. Looking at the walls, floor, ceiling, dressers, beds, closets, everything.

"I… umm… I think you may… be… our… brother," I whispered avoiding his eyes. He would probably think I was crazy. I hadn't seen him in fifteen years; he would _definitely_ think we were crazy.

"My mother's name is Renee Elizabeth Swan," he said looking at me. Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Is that a cliffie I left you?? WHY YES IT IS!! Very first cliffie!! Please remember to review guys! I am still in competition with aminea88 for her story 'My not so simple life'. Check her story out! BUT! Remember to review mine! ALSO! If you are adding my story for an alert would you mind leaving a small little review! Reviews are what keep me writing so please send em!!**


	8. Water Wars

**AN: Update! I finally got this chapter done! I'm so happy! Okay so you are probably mad at me for not updating sooner so I'm sorry. I finished The Host!! It is AMAZING! I was officially done at 4:30 today. I have to say that it is better then Eclipse and DEFINETLY better than New Moon. Twilight is still my #1! I also didn't update because my cousin ended up in the hospital on Sunday and got her appendix removed. She is doing really well now so I'm happy! And yesterday I stayed after school to work on my guitar composition for Guitar class. I'm playing Good Riddance by Green Day. And I really wanted to get this out to you tonight before I left to go shoppng. I am in desperate need of some summer clothes ****J****. Anyway back to the story… thanks for the many reviews btw! BTW! Tomorrow you can vote on my story to win the award. The link is posted on my profile so vote, Vote, VOTE! Also! PLEASE KEEP REIVEWING!!**

**twilightxxfanxx1994: Yes I used it! And it got me 11 reviews! I love long AN's. Yes I saw the poster! It's my background on my laptop now! Freaking Amazing! Jackson Rathbone on Disney? Really? I didn't know that! My brother is coming to my school today (n). It sucks. But I get prime time to make fun of him in front of his friends. He is coming for a tour of my school cuz he is going there next year. I checked out your old vid on youtube. You and your friends have way to much time on your hands…Anyways thanks for the review!!**

**tobreakfree: Thanks for the review and the congrats. **

**crystalight22: Yes Jacob is back. His dad filled him in on that information. Just like that he had three sisters and they live in Seattle.**

**SarcasticScribbler: Thanks. The song he sings is Better Together by Jack Johnson.**

**Fremont****: Hehehe I just had to leave a cliffy. No doubt about it. The trailer is absolutely amazing!! AND THE POSTER! OMJJ! I almost died when I saw that! I reacted the exact same way as you. Thanks for the congrats.**

**BellaxEdwardforever95: your wish is my command…**

**SillyLily619: Your review made me laugh! It's so funny! My cliffy was amazing! No I am not trying to kill you I swear. Hehe well I didn't post at that exact moment but I was writing this chapter when I got your review. I indeed bought the host. On the very first day ****J**

**Mrz.EdwardCullen: Thank you. Here you go!**

**godsdanceg: Yes! Her brother! Lol.**

**Sophie Girl: Hehe I am full of surprises.**

**HERE YOU GO! **

* * *

My pulse quickened and my heart started to race. Did he just say what I think he did? The room started to spin by I stopped my self from fainting before I had the chance.

"That's my mom!" Alice yelled. She jumped from my bed to Laura's and landed beside Jacob.

"Umm…" was all Jacob said as he moved to sit on my bed.

I was in my own little world. I sat as if I had just been smacked by my best friend. Jacob is here. Sitting beside me. I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.

"Do you have any sisters other than Claire?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure how to ask him or what to do. It was the most nerve racking moment of my life by far.

"Um… my mom has three daughters. They live in Seattle," Jacob said looking from Alice to I. Alice had the facial expression of sheer joy while I had the facial expression of shock.

"Can we tell you something?" I asked. I looked over to Alice; she looked into my eyes and knew what I wanted to tell him. I didn't have the strength to do it without crying. But Alice seemed so excited I thought I'd better let her talk before she burst.

"I will. About 15 years ago we were at our Aunt Elizabeth's house in Phoenix. Bella, Rosalie, our brother Jacob and I were sent up into the spare bedroom of her house because some men came to the door. Thirty minutes later our aunt came upstairs and took Jacob downstairs. That was the last time we ever saw him," she sighed. She looked at him with a longing look. I hoped that he would know something of this memory.

"I…I…" he stuttered. It was clear that this memory was familiar to him or that he had been told of this, "My sisters names are Isabella, Mary, and Rosalie."

"Mary is Alice's real name," I said, "And mine is Isabella."

"Does this mean…" he trailed off. The sun was pouring in the window at the back of the room and Jacob lifted a hand to get a better look at me.

"I think so…" I looked at him directly in the eyes. His face held the expression of curiosity, excitement, frustration, and awe all in one.

"Umm…" he mumbled again.

"AHHHH!" Alice jumped at him. She landed on his back and hugged him tight while he just sat there staring at me. Eventually he snapped back into the present and pulled Alice of his back.

"Look guys…I have to go," Jacob said looking sorry for what he had said. He stood up and shuffled his feet a bit before I responded.

"Why?" I asked as I stood up beside him putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm late…" he trailed off. He wasn't handling this well. Actually I suppose no one would after fifteen years of not knowing your real family and suddenly their there in your face, asking you questions. I wasn't mad at him, but I felt a little disappointed.

"JACOB!" I heard Claire yell from the other room. Jacob swiftly left the room to his sister's side. Alice left to go to her own cabin and I went into my camper's room to organize them for dinner.

"I have to go now Squirt," he said quietly to Claire, "You have to be good for Bella," he said looking up at me. I gave a small smile and both Jacob and Claire returned it.

"I will," she said wrapping her tiny arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob returned the hug and stood up. Claire went back to playing with the other girls and Jacob seemed happy with her attitude towards him leaving.

"Goodbye Bella," Jacob said as he left. I heard an audible sigh as he left. I hoped that when he came back to get Claire he wouldn't mind talking about it.

"Goodbye Jacob," I watched him walk out the door and heard a car start with a growl. My guess was that his car was the Rabbit parked outside the cabin. I turned back to the girls and tried to concentrate on them at the moment rather than my brother.

"Okay Girls," I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowed around me. I went to sit on the one empty bottom bunk and the girls followed to sit on the floor in front of the bunk, "My name is Bella, and I'll be your counselor for the next two weeks. How many have been here before?"

"I have!" three of the girls raised their hands.

"I know you are Nicole and you are Sarah, what's your name?" I asked the little blonde haired girl.

"Madelyn," she said shyly.

"Well Madelyn it's a pleasure to have you in my cabin," I smiled down at her. She reminded me of my self when I was her age. Shy, not out going. I kept to my self for most of the time.

"And we have two new girls, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Claire," she smiled.

"I know," I smiled back, "And what's your name?

"Danielle," she said timidly.

"Everyone let's welcome Claire and Danielle to Camp Pembina, do you think they'll have fun here?" I asked. There were five girls in my cabin. All of them were age 6.

"Yes!" Nicole, Sarah, and Madelyn said at the same time.

"Excellent, we are going to head up to the mess hall now. We will ride the wagon up because it's a bit far to walk so we better hurry," I said as the girls ran out the door and put their shoes on.

"Slow down Girls," I called as I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Can we go now?" Madelyn asked from the front door.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked making sure everyone had their shoes on.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed together.

"Okay, let's go. But please no running," I said as the girls pilled out the door and out into the hot summer air.

I led the girls over to where the other counselors and their kids were gathered around the wagon. There must have been at least 100 kids this session and I knew that the numbers would only increase from there. After about five trips to the mess hall and back the only two cabins that were left was my own and Edwards.

"Hey," he said snaking his arms around my waist.

"Edward," I sighed.

"What?" he asked innocently as I looked at my campers whose faces held a look of disgust. They still think cooties are real, I decided in my head. I turned around and but my hands on his shoulders.

"We have to watch our kids," I warned him.

"I think they are old enough to watch themselves," he kissed my forehead and left a trail of kisses down the middle of my face.

"Edward, these kids are six," I smacked his arm playfully. The wagon became into view and the kids started jumping impatiently.

"Okay, calm down girls," they immediately stopped jumping and looked at me, "This is Edward; he is another counselor, in the cabin right beside ours. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask him."

"Hi ladies," he gave the kids a dazzling smile.

"Hi," the girls mumbled quietly.

"Boys," Edward cleared his throat, "This is Bella from cabin 1. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask her."

"Alright campers," I said as the wagon pulled up, "Everybody hop on up."

All the kids started to climb the wagon and once everyone was up Edward and I sat at the front watching the kids and making sure they didn't injure themselves. When we arrived at the mess hall we found a place outside on the grass and sat down. The first night of camp we always had 'hobo' dinners, where we ate on the grass. A few minutes later Catherine and James came around with hamburgers, hotdogs, chips and pop for everyone.

"Bella?" Danielle asked as she tugged on my shirt.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her.

"What are we doing after supper?" she asked.

"Saber tag," I smiled. At once all the girls started to hop up and down while Claire looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Do you know what Saber tag is?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Okay, well Saber tag is played at night so it's really dark. There are glow sticks spread out across the big field behind the rec hall and you have to run around grabbing as many as you can and bring them back up to the picnic shelter where we get points for however many you bring back. The twist is that, all the counselors have water guns and if they see you carrying a glow stick then they will shoot you with water and you have to drop your glow stick."

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

"It's so much fun!" Nicole smiled.

"Hurry up and eat your dinner girls, we are going to watch a movie before playing the game. Tonight our cabin was chosen to pick the movie. So what will it be?" I asked looking at the girls as their hotdogs became smaller and smaller.

"The Incredibles?" Sarah suggested.

"YEAH!" all the other girls cheered and began to ramble on about different parts to the movie. I loved the movie personally. There was one line in there that made me crack up. It was when Buddy is like "Elastigirl! You married Elastigirl! And you have kids! You got busy!"

"Okay," I smiled. I looked around to see that the other cabins were starting to finish now. I then saw Catherine walking over to me from

"Hello Bella. Hello girls," she smiled at my girls and sat down beside me, "Who do we have here?"

"This is Madelyn, Sarah, Claire, Danielle, and Nicole," I introduced each individual girl, "Girls this is Catherine. She owns the camp."

"Hi," the girls smiled in unison.

"Have they decided on the movie?" she asked me. I nodded.

"The Incredibles," I said.

"Excellent choice girls, I have that movie in the house. Make sure everyone goes down to their cabin's to get changed and then meet in the rec hall for the movie," she said first speaking to the girls but then turning to speak to me.

"Alright," I said. Catherine got up and jogged over to her house about 500ft away from where we were seated. I whistled between my fingers to get the other campers to bring their attention to me.

"Okay guys! I need everyone to head down to their cabins and get their pajamas on! Then we will all meet up here to watch a movie. After the movie we are going to play 'Saber Tag'. Everyone can move now," I shouted so that everyone would be able to hear me.

Everyone immediately began to move and head down to the cabins. We walked this time instead of riding the wagon so it wouldn't take as long. All my girls changed into their pajamas and I got on mine too. A pair of light and dark blue stripped pajama pants with a white long sleeved shirt.

"Hurry up Ladies!" I heard the sweet voice of my own personal God call from the door.

"Coming Edward!" I called out. I walked out of my room to find Edward standing there in a black t-shirt and red pajama bottoms.

"You do know you aren't allowed in here, right?" I asked.

"No one will know," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms. He leaned towards me to kiss but we were interrupted by five excited girls running out the door.

"Bella! Can we go?" Sarah asked.

"Of course we can," I smiled down at her.

"Yay!" the girls cheered together as they put their shoes on and ran out the door.

"Where are your campers?" I asked as we walked out the door. Edward nudged his head towards the beside the door. I looked down to see six boys sitting there.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. At once they all stood up and began to run towards the mess hall, "No running!" he called after them. Edward and I walked hand in hand following our kids who were skipping and running down the path to the rec hall. Once we arrived in the mess hall we saw that other kids were grabbing blankets and mats from the storage room.

"Bella! Back here," I turned around and saw that all the counselors were sitting at the back of the rec hall. Edward waved and led me to the others.

"Go grab a bean bag chair from the staff room," Alice said to me. I turned around to face the campers and saw that Catherine was now standing at the front talking to the kids about camp rules, and activities for tonight.

"I'll be right-" I turned around to find that Edward was no longer by my side. I spun around in a circle a few times before looking at Alice and raising an eyebrow. The other counselors started laughing.

"He went to go get bean bags…I think," she giggled. After a few moments she raised a hand and pointed at something. I turned to see someone carrying up a green and a blue bean bag.

"Here you are," he said smiling as he walked up beside me.

"Thanks," I bumped my hip into his. His smile on his face grew and he sat down the two bean bags beside each other.

The movie started and a shiver spread through my body.

"Cold?" Edward asked.

"A little," I responded. The next thing I knew, two strong muscular arms picked me up. Edward placed me on his lap and threw a blanket over us.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I turned back around and continued to watch the movie, snuggling deeper into Edward's chest. I heard my favorite line come on and started laughing before snuggling into Edward's chest and falling asleep to the sound of his breath.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call as I broke through sleep.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes.

"We have to go to the picnic shelter and get ready to start counting glow sticks," Rose said as she held out a hand to pull me up.

I looked around the open room to find that it was empty. No Kids. No other counselors.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They are out playing saber tag. Edward took your kids for you," she said as we walked out the front doors and over to the picnic shelter.

"Hey Bella," Alice called me from about 20ft away.

"Can you be on water gun duty? I have to go attack Jasper for getting me wet," she laughed.

"Sure," I replied as I walked over to her and she handed me the water gun.

Twenty minutes later I had caught about 13 kids with glow sticks. I saw another one and started chasing after them. I pumped my water gun and hit the person square in the back.

"Hey!" the voice yelled.

"Edward?" I laughed.

"Bella? Oh you're going to get it now," he smiled crookedly. A smile that would flip anyone's heart. He threw me over his shoulder and began running to the side of the mess hall. I turned my head around to see that Emmett was standing there with the hose where we were supposed to fill our guns.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed. Edward didn't listen to me and grabbed the hose from Emmett and held it over my head. I screamed before grabbing the end and pushing it in the direction of Edward's face. He screamed too.

"Truce!" Edward laughed. He put the hose down and I down. We walked hand in hand back up to the picnic shelter.

"What happened to you two?" Catherine asked.

"Bella," Edward smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Edward," I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You are really cold," Edward laughed in my ear.

"I wonder why," I looked up at him.

Ten minutes later the game was finished and they tallied up the scores. My girls beat Edward's boys by thirty points. Everyone headed back to their cabins and got changed. I talked to my girls for a bit and they told me about themselves and things they like to do. Around 9pm I turned out the light and headed into my room to fall asleep only dreaming of Edward.


	9. Wake Up Calls

**Hey guys! I tried to post last night but FanFiction wasnt working properly. I was going to update this weekend but I never got the chance because I ended up being dragged to my trailer. Which isn't a bad thing (usually) but it rained the whole weekend. I did get to go on my uncle's new boat and help build a deck at our trailer. I nearly froze the whole weekend because my parents insisted on not putting the furnace on. Then on Sunday morning- the first time I got to sleep in in about a month and a half I was woken up to my cousin putting my dog on my head. I did write this chapter and half of the next one for you though! Thanks SO SO SO much for the reviews! 60! That's crazy. And I have like 70 alerts and 40 favorites! **

**I know I usually do individual messages here but the amount of reviews is getting to be a lot! So this is the last time I will reply on here. Next time I will reply right from your review but I will still mention your name. Please don't hate me for it.**

**RisingSun44: Saber Tag is my favorite game ever. I found out that the secret is that you put the glow sticks under the top of your pants and no one sees them.**

**Di14: your review made me laugh so hard. I actually didn't know you could get high off of glue. That's funny.**

**Twilightxxfanxx1994: hehehe paintball guns hurt so much. But one time me and my brother had an air soft gun war (a gun that shoots little plastic pellets) well I wore my big heavy camp sweater so my torso was protected but I was stupid enough to wear skinny jeans NOT SMART! Lol. Yeah my friends and I have too much time too. This is us at lunch.**

**Alyssa: I love Edward.**

**Laura: Edward is hott.**

**Natalie: MMMM Edward.**

**Danielle: Colton Haynes should be Edward.**

**Nicole: Edward is mine.**

**Kevin: STOP TALKING ABOUT EDWARD OR IM LEAVING**

**Alyssa, Laura, Natalie, Danielle, and Nicole: THEN LEAVE!**

**Hehe we are just that cool :P.**

**Crystalight22: 'tis very fun!**

**Booksickle: Thank you! Swimming scene…sounds like an AWESOME IDEA! Jacob will make a reappearance but not yet. I hate love triangles.**

**Sophie Girl: hehehe. Okay.**

**Irishgirl32: yeah it's the most kick ass game ever. Yeah they become like in the way in this chapter.**

**Fremont: I loved going to camp. I really want to be a counselor. One more year and I can. I can't wait. Cuz the camp I wanna work at you have to be 17 to be a counselor and I'm only 16. We played this game at like midnight at my camp it was so much fun. **

**SillyLily619: Big woots for me! Jacob is always stupid. If he wasn't he wouldn't be Jacob. I hate Jacob. Ouch. Sorry about your hand. I did that too when I was camping. My brother plays like AAA hockey (highest level of hockey before the OHL and Junior B and A teams) anyways…he is basically one big mussel and I punched him this morning. My hand doesn't hurt anymore.**

**Jacobequalslove: Thanks. Here you go.**

**Lexi711: Thanks.**

**Obsessededwardcullenluver: Thanks. Here you go.**

**CrystalHeart01: My story thanks you for your love. I will def finish this story.**

**Junayd: Thanks.**

**Okay. This chapter is going to be dedicated to…drum role please…BOOKSICKLE! For her awesome idea of a swimming scence.**

**HERE YOU GO!!

* * *

**

"Laura," I shook her awake. It's the third day of camp and she still hasn't gotten used to the fact that we need to be up before 9 in order to make breakfast on time.

"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled and put her head under the pillow.

"No your not! Come on. We have to go wake up the kids," I threw the blankets off of her and onto the floor.

"Okay. I'm up," she sat up and stretched her arms and legs.

"What song are we going to sing?" I asked her.

She turned to her iPod which was sitting on the iDock above her head on the nightstand.

"Umm…" she sighed as she looked through her iPod, "How about this one?"

I looked at the name of the song and smiled wickedly. I secretly loved this song. Alice had gone through a Disney Stars phase about six months ago and this song was always on repeat.

"You know the words?" she asked.

"Yep. You?" I said as I walked out of our room and into the hallway.

"Yup. Let's just sing the chorus," Laura said. We opened the doors to our campers' rooms and counted to three on our fingers.

"THE LAST TIME I FREAKED OUT I JUST KEPT LOOKING DOWN I STU STU STUDDERED WHEN YOU ASKED ME WHAT I'M THINKING BOUT FELT LIKE I COULDN'T BREATH YOU ASKED WHATS WRONG WITH ME MY BEST FRIEND LESLIE SAID OH SHE'S JUST BEING MILEY THE NEXT TIME WE HANG OUT I WILL REDEEM MYSELF MY HEART CAN'T REST TILL THEN OOO I I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Laura and I sung at the top of our lungs. By the time we got to the part about Leslie all the girls were up and singing with us in the hall.

"Thanks for getting up girls," I smiled.

"I have an idea," Ashley from Laura's cabin said looking up at her.

"What is it sweetie?" Laura asked.

"Can we get everyone up?" she asked shyly.

"Hmm… what do you say Bella?" Laura asked smiling.

"Yes," I laughed, "What song do you want to sing?"

"Can we sing Jonas Brothers?" Annalene from Laura's cabin asked.

"Okay which song?" Laura asked.

"SOS!" Claire squealed jumping up and down.

"Sounds good," I smiled. Alice, Rose, and I went to their concert a few years back. Laura and I led our cabins out into the middle of the circle of cabins.

"Ready?" Laura asked.

"Yep!" the girls replied in unison.

"On the count of three…One, Two, Three, GO!"

"I TOLD YOU I MADE DINNER PLANS WITH YOU AND ME AND NO ONE ELSE THAT DON'T INCLUDE YOUR CRAZY FRIENDS WELL I'M DONE WITH THIS SITUATION…OOO THIS IS AN SOS DON'T WANNA SECOND GUESS THIS IS THE BAD OF LYING IT'S TRUE I GAVE MY ALL FOR YOU NOW MY HEARTS IN TWO AND I CAN'T FIND THE OTHER HALF IT'S LIKE I'M WALKING ON BROKEN GLASS BETTER BELIEVE OUR PLAN IT'S THE CALL I'LL NEVER GET," we sung as loud as possible. Alice and Rose's cabin came out and joined us in our singing. _Some_ of the counselors glared at us. Aka, Emmett and Jasper.

"What was that for!?" Emmett screamed as he stormed towards us. The other counselors and campers were clapping as we took our bows.

"Not Funny!" Jasper glared and also made his way towards us.

"That was fun," Rose smiled and kissed Emmett's cheek.

"I agree," Alice laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him.

"Not really…" Emmett and Jasper growled. I noticed Edward smiling from his porch.

"I'll be right back. Can you watch my girls?" I asked Laura who nodded her head and got the girls to follow her back to the cabin. As soon as they started to walk away I walked over to Edward who had sent his boys inside.

"Hi," I smiled. He walked up to me and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was very calm and controlled. Before I desired Edward parted his lips from mine. It was crazy how one person could change everything about me.

"Good Morning Beautiful," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did you like your wake up call?" I asked leaning my forehead against his chest.

"The voice? Yes. The lyrics? No," he smiled. I repeated the words over in my head and realized what he meant.

"Oh?" I smiled and lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm never going to hurt you. Ever," he caressed my face with his hand. As I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but pure truth.

"I know," I brought one hand from around his neck and touched my fingers to his lips. His lips parted under my fingers and I felt his sweet breath on my finger tips.

"Good," his hand on my face moved to hold my hand. He kissed it as he looked into my eyes.

"Edward?" a voice from behind Edward said. Edward turned around and I peaked out from behind him to see one of his campers.

"What is it Kyle?" he asked.

"Were hungry," he said crossing his arms on his chest and Edward let out a small laugh.

"Go get changed and put your shoes on. Then we'll head up," he said patting Kyle's head. Kyle smiled and went back inside.

"I suppose I should go get my girls ready," I sighed with a pout.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," Edward laughed.

"It is. It means I will be away from you," I said.

"But we do have the rest of the day together," he smiled. Edward and mine's cabin were paired together along with Laura and Emmett's cabins for the days activities. Which includes swimming. Which means Edward with no shirt. Which I was _very_ glad about.

"That's true," I smiled up at him and kissed him, "See you soon."

I walked back to the cabin and saw that my girls were getting ready for the day. After reminding them to wear their bathing suit under their clothes I headed into my room.

"You and Edward make a pretty cute couple," Laura said as I walked over to my dresser.

"Thanks," I smiled and opened the drawer to find my clothes for the day. I was still in my pajamas.

"Did you tell him yet?" Laura asked. I knew what she was talking about. My love for Edward.

"Tell him what?" I feigned innocence.

"Don't play all miss innocent on me. You know what I'm talking about," she smirked. I knew I was bad at lying. Alice and Rose- and apparently now Laura- were always able to call my bluffs.

"No, not yet," I sighed pulling out my royal blur bikini to wear under my jean shorts and American Eagle t-shirt. I got changed and went to the girls' room to see if they were ready to go.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. They were sitting on the floor playing Stella Ella Ola.

"Yep!" Nicole jumped up. All the other girls stood up and followed Nicole out the door.

"Bella?" Madelyn tugged on my shirt. She was almost crying. I held her hand and walked over to her bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling her onto my lap. She looked up at me with her tear filled puppy dog eyes.

"I miss my mommy," she cried and a few tears spilled over.

"Oh Hun, don't worry, camp will be over before you know it," I rubbed her back and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But I miss her," she sighed. It was always hard the first few days for these kids. Most of them have never been away from their parents for this long.

"Well how about at breakfast we give your mommy a call," I smiled. She perked up after that.

"Okay," she smiled. I set her on the ground and she held my hand as we walked outside to where Laura and the campers were standing.

"Let's go guys," I smiled. Madelyn continued to hold my hand as we walked.

"Bella!" Edward called as we were walking through the trees.

"Wait everyone," I called. The girls stopped walking as Edward, Emmett, and their campers jogged up to us.

Edward reached for my hand and I wound my fingers through his. We began to walk again with the campers in front of us. We passed the basketball courts and Matt from Edward's cabin started to chase Nicole.

"Stop Matt," Edward called. Matt stopped and Nicole turned around to see where he was. She didn't notice that there was a pot hole and she ended up falling over it.

"Nicole!" I yelled letting go of Edward and Madelyn's hands and ran up to her, "Nicole are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay Bella," she said getting up and brushing her elbows and knees off. She wasn't bleeding (thank God) but she had a few scratches.

Edward held one hand and Madelyn held the other as we continued up to the mess hall for breakfast. Nicole came up beside Edward and grabbed onto his hand. The look on his face was of surprise and shock. Emmett, Laura, and I laughed at the expression. Once we reached the mess hall Laura took the girls to our table while I took Madelyn to call her mom.

"Bye mommy," she said after about ten minutes and then handed me the phone.

"Feel better?" I asked as I pressed end.

"Yep," she smiled and we walked out of the kitchen to sit with the rest of the cabin.

"Does everyone have their bathing suits on?" I asked as we ate our toast/bagels/cereal.

The girls all lifted their shirts to reveal their bathing suits, "Excellent because right after art's and crafts we are going swimming," Laura smiled.

"What are we making?" Breanna from Laura's cabin asked.

"We are painting today," I smiled.

"Cool," she smiled back.

After breakfast was finished and the tables were clear everyone headed to their designated activities. Edward, Emmett, Laura, and I led our cabins to art room in the basement of the rec hall.

"Okay everyone grab a seat around the table," Emmett said leading us into the art room.

"Today we are painting and drawing. Brushes, paints, pencil crayons, pencils and markers are in the middle of the table," Edward explained.

"Laura and I will hand out two pieces of paper to each of you. You may draw or paint whatever you want," we started to pass out the papers.

"Remember that the paint goes on the paper not your bodies," Laura warned the kids.

The four of us sat at the front of the room. Emmett was talking to Laura about sports but she really wasn't listening and trying to help the kids in anyway she could. I was helping kids too but at the moment everything was good and I was drawing hearts with Edward's name in the middle. I looked up at Edward to see him concentrating on a drawing.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning forward to try and get a glimpse of the paper.

"Drawing," he smiled.

"Drawing what?" I said slyly.

"You, he looked up at me and back down to the paper. Me! He's drawing me! Why would he want to draw me?

"Let me see," I got up and tried to grab the paper from him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. I laughed.

"Okay," he sighed holding the paper in front of me. He rested his chin on my shoulder so he could see it too.

He turned it over and my jaw fell open. If I was a cartoon character it would have hit the floor. It was me but a hundred times more 'wow'. I knew he could sing and play basically every instrument out there but he could draw too.

"This is good," I whispered.

"Thank you, you are beautiful," he whispered back. I leaned back and we sat there staring at each other before remembering that we weren't alone.

"Is everyone done?" I heard Laura ask.

An answer consisting of 'Yes' was the response from the campers. We cleaned everything up and put the pictures in our cabins' cubby hole. Everyone got up and followed Laura out the door and onto the main level of the rec hall.

"Bella," I turned around and saw Alice standing at the front of the rec hall.

"I'll meet you guys done at the beach," I said to Laura, Emmett, and Edward.

"I'll wait for you," Edward said to me, "You guys take the kids down to the beach."

"Okay," Emmett and Laura turned back to the kids and led them out the rec hall and down to the beach. I walked over to Alice and she smiled back at me.

"Hey Alice," I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Bells," she hugged me back.

"What do you need?" I asked her and noticed Edward sitting in a chair at the back of the rec hall waiting for me. God I love him.

"What's your next activity?" Alice asked.

"Swimming," I smiled.

"With Edward?" she glanced towards the back of the rec hall.

"Yes…" I looked the other way as I felt my face blush.

"You do know he's not going to be wearing a shirt right?" she grinned.

"Yes Alice," I sighed.

"Are you wearing your blue bikini?" she asked.

"Yes Alice," I sighed again.

"Good," she smiled.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"Yep. Go have fun with Edward," she said loudly. I realized that Edward had heard her and I hung my head as I walked towards Edward.

"Relax," Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry about her," I looked away.

"It's fine. I'm not mad or anything," he laughed.

"Okay," I mumbled. We left the rec hall and began our way down to the beach. As we came closer you could see the water trampoline and the rafts.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"The water better not be cold," I shivered at the thought of it.

"Don't worry," Edward laughed as we reached the beach.

We went over to where Laura was sitting on her towel sun tanning. We weren't required to be with our kids at the beach because there are three lifeguards. I laid my towel next to Laura's and removed my shorts. I looked to see Edward staring at me. I felt my face go hot and I looked away with a hint of a smile on my face. I removed my shirt leaving me in my royal blue bikini. As I looked up I saw Edward lifting up his shirt exposing his 8-pac and chiseled chest. He smiled at me before running into the water.

"Tell him," Laura sighed looking up at me. I laid down next to her and sighed.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I bit my lip.

"Trust me he does," she patted my hand.

I lay there for a bit thinking about how I would say it and when I would say it. I was just about to ask Laura a question when two strong arms picked me up.

"AH!" I screamed and kept my eyes closed tightly.

"Bella relax," Edward said softly.

I opened my eyes to see my Adonis standing over me. I quickly realized that I was in my bikini being held against Edward's hard, warm, wet body.

"Put me down," I begged.

"No can do," he laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life.

"Please," I asked again. I now noticed that we were standing in the water up to Edward's waist, "Don't you dare Edward."

"And why not?" he asked laughing slightly.

"Because if you love me like I love you, you wouldn't," No, NO, NO! I did not just say that. Shit! What's he going to say? Oh God he doesn't love me back. I started to panic inside.

**E POV**

She loves me. SHE LOVES ME! It took all my energy to hide my joy. I stood there in shock. I wasn't worthy of her love. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She means the world to me. I love her. But she loves me back!

Before I had time to control myself I crashed my lips into hers. She tightened the grip around my neck and pulled herself closer to me.

"I love you too," I whispered against her lips.

I kissed her deeply. My tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her lips and our tongues danced together. We broke the kiss when we heard whistling and cheering from behind us. I looked down at her and smiled. When she smiled back at me I almost fainted from the beauty. I felt like I was in heaven just holding her in my arms. She truly is my one and only love.

**B POV**

As the day came to an end and I was getting ready for bed I thought about how lucky I was. I had Edward. He was perfect and he loved me. Nothing would ever come between our love. His words repeated over and over in my mind 'I love you too'. It was to those four words that I fell asleep to.


	10. Hide and Seek

**Hey guys! Here is another update. It is in honour of me getting my G1 today!! If you don't know what that is basically I had to take a test and I passed it. Now I can drive with a liscensed adult in the car between 5am and midnight :). I would have updated earlier but I went to see "Footloose" at my school cuz that is the musical they did this year. I also went to Dairy Queen after so there is another reason. I will update next week sumtime but I have 100 lifeguarding questions due for next sunday that I have not finished yet. But I will do my best! **

**This chapter is dedicated to...drum roll...Fremont and SilyLily619!**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

"Bella, Edward," Catherine called from the other side of the rec hall. Everyone was in the rec hall watching 'Shrek the Third'. It's Thursday and raining outside. Edward and I got from our spots on the floor and walked over to where Catherine was standing.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you and Edward quickly," she smirked.

"About…" Edward started.

"Your PDA," she smiled. I instantly blushed, "Just try and keep it to a minimum."

"Will do," Edward laughed.

"K," I managed to get out without turning into a tomato.

"Remember you two are on Kitchen duty after supper. Laura and Emmett will watch your cabin's for you," she reminded us before walking away.

"Ready to wash some dishes," Edward laughed as we walked back over to our seats by our cabins.

"Definitely," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," Edward smiled as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Mhmm…" I sighed.

Once the movie was over we headed over to the mess hall for dinner. One by one each counselor went up to the counter and took a medium pizza back to the table.

"Okay everyone likes cheese pizza right?" I doubled checked. All the girls said yes and I dished out there pizza.

"Bella?" Nicole asked.

"What do you need?" I put down my pizza and rested my elbows on the table.

"Are we playing Hide and Seek after supper?" she said.

"Actually yes we are," I answered before turning back to my pizza.

"BELLA, BELLA! If you're able get your elbows off the table. This is not a horse's stable but a first class dining table. Stand up please!" Edward yelled. I looked down to see that my elbows were still on the table. Edward started it but every other camper and counselor joined him in singing. I glared at Edward and he merely laughed.

"Go get the wheel!" Alice exclaimed. Edward got up from his table and went into the storage closet to pull out the big wheel. This was the first time someone had been caught eating with their elbows on the table all week. And even with a hundred six to eight year olds I was the one to get caught. Edward came out and placed the wheel beside me before spinning it.

"And Bella gets…" he laughed. I groaned when I saw what it landed on.

"No…" I moaned.

"No hands!" Emmett laughed. That's right. I have to finish my pizza with no hands.

"Sorry Bella," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"S'ok," I mumbled. Edward tied my hands behind my back

It was very hard to finish my pizza, especially with Rose feeling the need to push my head down so that I would get a face full of pizza sauce. Everyone burst out laughing at the while I glared.

After everyone left Edward came over to me watching me suffer the want to eat the rest of my pizza. Because I had been anorexic if I missed a meal or didn't eat enough my stomach would contract and I became very sick.

"Need help?" Edward asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes," I lifted my head and Edward burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled pulling me up.

"You better," I glared again.

"Please don't be mad, I really love you," he whispered between kissing my face and untying my hands, slowly removing the pizza sauce, "Come on," Edward pulled me up off the chair towards the back of the kitchen. We reached the sink and Edward handed me a dish towel.

"Thanks," I said taking the towel and wiped the rest of the pizza sauce off.

"Let's go clean up," Edward said as he turned to walk away. I ran up from behind him nearly avoiding the counter and jumped on his back. His arms went under my legs to hold me there.

"Boo," I whispered in his ear.

"Sneaky…" he spun me around so that I was now cradled in his arms like a small child. He held me for a minute before placing me back on my feet.

"I love you," he smiled running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too," I sighed going on my tippy toes to kiss his chin.

He pulled my face up to kiss me but I teased him by walking away before his lips met mine.

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed my wrist and pulled me tight against his chest before crashing his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the moment.

"We should get back to work," I sighed pulling away from his soft, kissable lips.

"I guess so," he kissed the top of my head. After we cleared the tables and washed the dishes we went back to the rec hall.

"Bella!" Sarah exclaimed once she saw me. She came running at me and I picked her up.

"We are going to play hide and go seek," she smiled.

"I know, where do you want to hide?" I asked her as we walked over to where the other cabins were gathered.

"Shhh! The enemy is right there," she pointed to Edward.

"Okay, you can tell me later," I laughed. I noticed Edward laughing out of the corner of my eye too.

"Yay!" she wiggled in my arms and I set her on the ground. She ran to the other girls as soon as I let go.

"I don't think she likes me very much," Edward laughed.

"I'm going to have to agree," I smiled before we went our separate ways to get our campers ready.

"Eyes up here everyone!" Catherine shouted. We all turned our attention to the front of the hall, "We are going to start hide and seek soon. Fifteen cabins will be hiding and five will be seeking. You can hide anywhere you want within the camp but no girls in boy's rooms and boys in girl's rooms. You will have ten minutes to hide and an hour after that to be found. After you get caught or that hour is we will meet back in the mess hall for popcorn and juice. The cabins that don't get found will each receive five hundred points. If you find a cabin you will get one hundred points."

My cabin was chosen as one of the hiders, we walked outside between the mess hall and rec hall.

"Okay Sarah," I turned my attention to her, "Where do you think we should hide?"

She pulled me down so that I was at her level, I guess so no one else would hear, "The storage room."

"In the mess hall?" I whispered back. She nodded her head. This girl is good, "Okay everyone follow me."

Madelyn and Danielle held my hands as we jogged into the mess hall. We walked over to the small room at the back of the room and I opened the door. All the lights were off in the mess all which made it very hard to see. So I took out my cell phone using the light to help the girls hide. The girls hid behind the shelves, under them, and in the back corners under blankets. I shut the door and turned on the light quickly. Even with the light on you couldn't see them, never mind when it was pitch black. I hid in the back with the furnace in front of me and Claire on my lap.

We sat unmoving for a long time. One or two cabins came in and looked around but didn't see anyone since there were no windows in the room and it was against the rules turn on any lights. The last people (Emmett by the sound of the voice), to leave slammed the door shut scaring the girls a bit but not enough to give us away.

A while later I started to here voices in the mess hall, which told me that cabins were already found. I opened my cell phone and saw that that it was now eight o'clock. We had been hiding for an hour and a half.

"Okay girls, time is up. You can come out no," I said getting up and stretching my legs.

"Did we win?" Nicole asked.

"Yep. We get five hundred points," I smiled.

"What are the points for?" Claire asked.

"At the end of the week there is an auction where they auction off candy and pop and chips. We gain points so we can win some yummy treats," I explained.

"Cool!" she smiled.

I went to the door and pulled it open but nothing happened.

"What's wrong Bella?" Danielle asked.

"The door is stuck," I sighed.

"Were stuck in here!" Madelyn cried.

"Shhh. We are stuck in here but we will be out soon," I told the girls, "Everyone sit down."

The girls all sat down on the floor while I whipped out my cell phone. I immediately called Edward's number.

"Bella?" Edward said into the phone.

"Yeah it's me," I replied.

"Where are you guys?" he asked.

"Umm…could you do me a big favor and try and open the storage room door in the mess hall?" I sighed.

"Sure but why?"

"Well we are kind of stuck in there."

"Emmett! Jasper! Help now!" I heard Edward shout. I could here the three of them come to the door.

"Were going to get you out girls!" Emmett shouted.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

"Back away from the door," Jasper laughed. The girls and I moved to the back of the room.

"We are," I replied.

"Edward try first," Jasper said. I heard the door handle turn and a body slam into the door but nothing happened.

"Are you serious!?" Edward shouted as Emmett laughed.

"Bella, I have to go to the bathroom," Madelyn hopped up and down.

"Me too," Danielle whined.

"We'll be out soon," Or at least I hope we are, I thought.

**E POV**

"Are you serious?!" I shouted. What was that door made of? Emmett laughed.

"You are so weak let me try," Jasper pushed my shoulder away and tried the door, again nothing happened.

"Move aside boys, let me show you how it's done," Emmett grinned. He tried three times to get the door open and again nothing happened. Good his ego needed to be popped.

"Let's show them how it's done Rose," Alice and Rose both smiled. They walked up to the door and stood in front of it, studying it. Alice took her small fist and banged it three times on the top corner of the side with the handle. Rose kicked the bottom corners and put her hand on the handle to open it. The door swung open with ease.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No way!"

"I'm so embarrassed!"

""How did you do that?" Emmett asked.

"It's Bella, she gets into these kind of situations all the time," Rose shrugged.

"Bathroom!" five girls came running out, waving their hands. I laughed when I saw Bella shaking her head.

"Thanks Ali, Thanks Rose," he hugged each of them before turning to me.

"Hello," she smiled. Her smile lit up the entire room. It was my own personal light.

"Hi," I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her over to where the campers were now eating their snacks.

**B POV**

"As soon as your campers are done please take them down to your cabins and get ready for bed," Catherine said as she collected the empty bowls of popcorn and juice boxes.

"Are you ready girls?" I asked.

"Yep!" they replied. I led them out of the mess hall and down the road back to our cabin.

"Bella you are on field duty tonight with Edward," Laura said coming up beside me as we passed the camp sign.

"Okay, is there a meeting tonight?" I asked. We had staff meetings after one week of each camp and again once it was over to see how the kids were behaving us and if we needed any help.

"Yeah, but you guys will go to tomorrow night's meeting along with a few counselors who are staying back," she said reaching the door to our cabin.

"Okay everyone get ready for bed," I opened the door to their room and they all ran inside.

"I'm going to get changed then tell the girls where I'll be," I said slipping into a pair of blur pajama bottoms and my black camp sweater.

"I'll tell my girls the same," she said disappearing from our room and into her camper's room.

I spoke to my girls about getting to bed and told them that I would come and check on them every half an hour or so but they needed to get to sleep or they would be tired for tomorrow. The girls looked like they were going to fall asleep anyways. I made sure every one was in their beds and even before I left the room they were asleep.

I walked out side and sat in the middle of the circle.

"Hello beautiful **(how's it going. I hear it's wonderful in California...sorry I had too lol I'm a big Jonas Bros fan :P)**," Edward's voice came from beside me. I turned my head to see him sit down beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hi," I wrapper my arms around his waist.

"This is going to be pretty boring, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed. I was beginning to think about last summer and what had happened when I was on field duty. I shuddered at the memory.

"Bella relax," Edward pulled me tighter against him, "Do you remember what we get on Tuesday?"

"Our day off," I smiled.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm… I don't know," I looked up at him.

"Would like to come to my house?" he asked.

"Will your parents be home?" I stiffened.

"No, my father is at a conference in Los Angeles and my mother went with him," he rubbed my back and I instantly relaxed.

"Okay then. I love you," I smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too," he smiled and pressed his lips against mine. It was a shirt, sweet kiss.

We spent our hour and half of field duty shining lights on cabins where you could see kids asleep, talking about university, and sneaking in small kisses. I ended up falling asleep with my head resting in Edward's lap. He picked me up and carried me back to my cabin.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you," I think he pressed his lips to my forehead but I wasn't sure. I was in between sleeping and being awake.

"Mmm…" I sighed before drifting into dreams of Edward.


	11. Unexpected Parents

**I am so mad at myself! I madde you guys wait all week for a chapter! Sorry! So I guess I'll give you the breakdown of my week. Well Monday I had a crapload of Math to do which took me like five hours to do. Tuesday I had to cover someone's shift at work from 4:30-7:30 then I wnt shopping then I went driving for about half an hour. Wednesday I finished writing this chapter but didnt get a chance to post it. Thursday I worked from 5-7:30 then I got to drive home. Tonight I stayed after school till 4:30 to work on my Dance Culmanating cuz we have 3 shows next friday. My friends came over when I got home to work on NLS (lifeguarding course) questions and practice situations for our exam on sunday. I called EVERY person on my call list to find a replacement at work for me tomorrow from 2-6 so I could go to the NLS practice my instructor is having. I couldnt get anyone. I still have to finish report cards for tomorrow and I had a mental breakdown at lunch today. Okay enough about me. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You dont know how happy I am to get them. Please keep the reviews coming. HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

"This. Is your house?" I asked. Edward was taking me to his house on our day off. We had woken up at eight this morning and were ready to leave by eight thirty. It wasn't a long drive to Edward's house only about fifteen or twenty minutes. When we turned off the highway and onto a private road I started to see a large white house in the distance. It was probably about 7000sqft. We parked in front of a large garage on the side of the house.

"Yes," he smiled getting out of the car and opening the door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled as he took my hand and we walked up to the front door. He opened the door and I stopped breathless in the doorway. The foyer was incredible there was a long staircase to the second floor and it opened right up to the basement, you could also see the kitchen, dinning room and living room, "Edward…your house is…wow."

The living room was right of the doorway; I noticed a black baby grand piano in there.

"Do you play?" I asked walking over to the piano.

"Since I was three," he smiled and sat down on the bench pulling me down with him.

"Would you play for me?" I asked looking up into his soft, green eyes.

"Yes," he kissed my temple before placing his hands on the piano keys.

The notes came slowly at first but soon got faster. The tune was similar to me and comforting. I recognized it as 'River flows in you' by Yiruma. My mouth hung open as I listened to the song. It was a hundred times more beautiful when Edward was playing it than when Yiruma himself was playing it. The tears welled up in my eyes as the song ended. I blinked a couple of times trying to make the tears disappear but that only made the tears fall.

"I'm sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"Relax love," he smiled down at me before kissing away the tears.

"Th…That was beautiful," I smiled up at him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered leaning ever so close to my lips. I leaned in to his him but he pulled back before our lips touched.

"Oh no you don't," I pulled his head to mine leaving my fingers wound in his hair. His arms wrapped around my middle to pull me closer. A few minutes went by before we pulled back.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked pulling me up from the piano.

"Sure," I said as he led me towards the kitchen.

"Well, this is the kitchen," The kitchen was simply amazing. The cabinetry was almost a red counter with a dark granite counter top. He also showed me the family room, living room and dinning room. He then led me outside.

"Edward, your back yard is even better than the inside," I smiled. He laughed at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He led me past a large table and a cabana tent. We slowly walked down the stairs and at that moment that I went into shock by the pool area.

"This is the pool," He laughed again at my expression.

"No way," I sighed, "Can I please live with you?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't go over well with my parents though I wouldn't mind it," he wrapped both arms around my waist pulling me in front of him and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Edward…" I sighed. I loved Edward but I didn't want to go that far…yet. Ever since last year it had been hard to let people into my life. Letting Edward was hard enough. He reminded me all the time that we would take it slowly. I was comforted by that.

"I know love, I'm just enjoying having you here," he smiled into my neck. I relaxed against him.

"Can we go swimming?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled. We walked up to the car and Edward grabbed my bag I had brought. We were not due back at camp until tomorrow morning at ten.

After changing we walked down from the house to the pool deck. I could feel Edward's eyes on me in my blue bikini.

"You look beautiful," he placed a hand on the small of my back. I could feel the blush heat up my face as I mumbled a 'thanks'.

I put my towel down on a lounge chair and sat down.

"You need sunscreen," Edward handed me a bottle of sunscreen.

"I guess I do," I smiled.

"Need any help?" He smiled his sexy crooked grin.

"From you? Any day," I scooted to the front of the lounge chair so Edward could sit behind me and put it on.

Edward sat behind like I expected. He put the sunscreen on my back and I jumped at the coldness from it.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Not your fault," I laughed.

Edward rubbed the sun screen on my back. He behaved him self which I smiled at.

"Ready to swim?" he asked putting the lotion down and pulled me up from the chair.

"Yes," I smiled at him.

He led me over to the diving board, "Ladies first," he smiled.

"How warm is the water?" I asked.

"Eighty eight," he pulled me up onto the diving board with him.

"I'm not going in first," I stayed at the back of the board.

"Come on," he pulled my hand so that I was pulled to his chest.

"No…" I giggled.

"Then hop on my back," he turned around so that I could easily climb on.

"Why…" I trailed off.

"Just do it," he pulled my arms up so that they were around his neck. I complied and climbed on.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked.

"This!" before I knew it, he dived in the pool with me on his back. We hit the water and he swam with me to the shallow end of the pool.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, climbing off his back.

"What?" he laughed.

"That was so not funny," I playfully smacked his arm.

"You know you love me," he smiled.

"That is true," I pointed my finger at him.

"I love you Bella," he smiled leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too," I smiled back. I gave him a sweet chaste kiss.

We spent the next hour in the pool fooling around like kids. Doing handstands, somersaults and who could make the biggest splash (Edward won, duh!).

"I think I'm going to go tan for a bit," I said as I was lying on an air mattress and Edward was treading water next to it.

"Okay, mind if I swim a few lengths while you do that," he asked.

"Not at all," I replied as he pulled me to the stairs in the shallow end so I could climb out.

I went over to the lounge chair and pulled my sunglasses off the table beside it. I lay there for probably about twenty minutes, enjoying the hott summer air. Suddenly I felt someone sit on the chair next to me.

"Hello Edward," I smiled slyly.

"Hello Bella," he grinned. It was then that I noticed he was soaking wet.

"Edward Anthony Cullen don't you dare," I jumped up from the chair.

"Do what? Oh…This?" he shook his head and water went everywhere.

"Yes that," I squealed trying to run away.

Edward chased me around the pool deck. As he came up behind me I knew I wouldn't win this round so I dove into the pool. While I was underwater I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me up.

"Sneaky…" he smiled.

"I try," I grinned back at him. We walked over to the edge of the pool and I hopped out.

"What would you like to do know?" he asked also hopping out of the water. We walked over to the chairs which had our towels. Edward wrapped mine around my shoulders.

"Well…it's," I glanced down at my watch, "Noon. What do you usually do around noon?"

"Lunch time!" he threw his hands together.

"And what would be on the menu?" I asked as we linked arms and started walking back up to the house.

"Well what do you feel like?" we walked through the back patio door and put our stuff on the table.

"Can you wake an egg salad sandwich?" I bit my lip.

"My specialty," he grinned and got to work. I climbed up on a bar stool and watched him work. Thirty seconds later when the eggs were boiling away Edward leaned on the counter across from where I was sitting.

"Would you like to watch a movie after lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled leaning on the counter top, "What movies do you have?"

"Lots," he grinned back.

"Would you happen to have 'Across the Universe'?" I asked.

"That's my mom's favorite movie," he laughed.

The eggs finished cooking and Edward made the best egg salad sandwich I have tasted. We brought our lunch into the family room next to the breakfast area and turned on the movie. This is my favorite movie by far. I had a thing for Jim Sturgess but when I heard Edward sing 'I've seen a face', it made me love Edward even more. I looked up to him when I heard him start and he looked back down into my eyes.

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Na na na na na na_

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_But I had never been aware_

_And as it is I dream of her tonight_

_Na na na na na na_

_CHORUS:_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_I have never known_

_The likes of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things and kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this_

_Na na na na na na_

Against impulse I jumped up and kissed him. He was so perfect. I gave him my whole heart and I would never ask for it back. Edward bent forwards pressing my back onto the cold burgundy leather. I pulled him closer to me.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear there voice from the entrance to the room. Edward shot up from me and sat like a perfect boy with his hands folded in his laps; I mimicked the action.

"Hello father," Edward looked up at his father and then looked to the wall. He must have seen an interesting nail.

"Hello son," Edward got up and shook hands with his father. I stood too, beside Edward, "And who might this beautiful young lady be?" he smiled at me.

"This is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my father Carlisle Cullen," Mr. Cullen held out his hand and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, sorry about…yeah…" I blushed furiously.

"It's quite alright Bella, and please, call me Carlisle," he grinned.

I nodded in return.

"So you are the lovely brunette my son keeps telling me about?" he smiled.

"Yes she is," Edward smiled down at me.

"Carlisle? Is Edward home? I saw his car in the driveway," a woman called throughout the house.

"In here dear," Carlisle poked his head out of the room. I saw a woman with brownish red hair come around the corner.

"My baby!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around Edward.

"Hi mom," Edward kissed her cheek.

"You must be Bella," she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yes," I smiled.

"I have hears much about you. Oh I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Esme. Edward's mother. Please call me Esme and nothing else," she laughed.

"It's very nice to meet you Esme," I grinned.

"Why don't we sit?" Edward suggested. We all sat down and talked about various things; the camp, our family, our interests. I learned that Carlisle grew up not to far from my house in Seattle and that Esme loved to garden and decorate the house. Before we knew it was getting close to dinner time.

"Bella, would you like to help me in the kitchen?" Esme asked.

"Sure," I smiled. Edward kissed my cheek before I got up.

"Come son, the baseball game is on," Carlisle stood and Edward followed, winking at me before heading to the basement.

"What do you like to eat dear?" Esme walked over to a cupboard and stood in front of it. I hopped up on the same bar stool I had earlier that day.

"I like basically everything except for Brussel sprouts, broccoli, and asparagus," Esme laughed and the confusion began to show on my face.

"Those are the only things Edward refuses to touch. Everything else he will eat. One day I came home and he had made himself a peanut butter, bacon and cheese sandwich," she shook her head while grinning.

"I need to do groceries so we don't have much. How about some homemade macaroni and cheese, its Edward's favorite," she began to pull out the ingredients.

"Homemade?" I smiled.

"Is that bad?" she hesitated.

"No, no, it's just that my Aunt's homemade macaroni and cheese is _my_ favorite food," again Esme started to shake her head and giggle.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked not wanting to be rude and hopped down from the bar stool.

"Shred the cheese," she handed me a plate, cheese grater, and the cheese. Twenty minutes later supper was ready.

"Carlisle! Edward!" Esme called opening the basement door; 'Coming' was the response we got back.

They came upstairs ten minutes last and we sat around the dinning room table.

"So Bella, are you in university?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I go to the University of Seattle," I replied.

"That's where Edward is," Carlisle pointed out.

"She knows," Edward smiled.

"What do you plan on doing once you graduate?" Carlisle asked while taking seconds. I must say that this Macaroni and Cheese competed pretty close with Aunt Liz's.

"Well I want to open my own bookstore so I am taking a business course along with English Lit and Data Management. I am in my third year," I said.

"That's amazing Bella," Esme smiled. I smiled back in return. Supper went by quickly and soon Edward and I went upstairs. He opened the door to his room and the first thing I saw was a wall of CD's.

"Nice collection," I walked over to the wall and saw some of my favorites like Debussy, Mozart and Yiruma.

"Thank you," he smiled walking over to me. He leaned down and kissed me gently as if my lips were made of candy glass.

We listened to music till about eleven before changing into our pajamas. I gave Edward a quick kiss and went across the hall into the guest room. It was hard to fall asleep but I did eventually.


	12. S'mores

**I'm back. Okay so I actually have a good reason for not updating. I broke my pinkie and ring finger on my left hand in dance class on monday getting ready for our two shows at school tomorrow. So they are taped up which is making it hard to type but I think I have figured it out. I passed my NLS on sunday so I got to lifeguard tonight which I was EXTREMLY happy about. If I dont update for a while after this it is not becasue I have fogotten about you but I have exams coming up and so I need to study in order not to fail. I was going to post this earlier but never got the chance cuz I had to leave for work. I swear kids do not understand the concept of 'Do not grad Alyssa's fingers they hurt and are broken' so what do they do? they pick them up and start examining them. Oh you know what is funny. I already have the Epilouge written for the story and I prbly wont be ending the story for at least another 13- 18 chapters.**

**BTW! It is not an actual break in my pinkie. I merely chipped it and so the doctor and to grab when the large piece of bone chipped, twist my finger and push it back together so that it would heal properly. **

**Till next time! HERE YOU GO!! ( the ending may sound like it's the end of the story but its not just so you all know.**

* * *

I made sure that all my girls had everything packed up so that they were ready to leave the next morning.

"I want everyone's bags in the hallway," I said before walking into my own room and collapsing on the bed.

"Tired?" Laura asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, who knew that looking after ten six year olds would be so tiring?" I sighed. Aura and another counselor named Eric had yesterday off and it was my turn to look after her kids.

"Imagine how I felt when you were gone," she laughed. I closed my eyes thinking back to Tuesday before hopping up and tidying my side off the room.

"Bella. Were ready to go," Madelyn poked her head through the door.

"Okay. Time to go girls!" I called once I was in the hallway.

All ten girls came out at once. We walked up to the mess hall together. It was hard to believe that we were already a month into the summer- including staff training and these two weeks of kids camp.

I lead the girls into the mess hall, sitting at our usual table. Catherine called our cabin number and we stood in line to get dinner. Baked Potatoes and grilled chicken.

I suddenly felt two arms around my waist and I jumped.

"Sorry love," Edward kissed my temple.

"It's okay," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as we picked up our food.

"Kind of tired," I sighed and walked over to the table.

"Are you sick?" Edward placed the back of his hand on my forehead, "You feel a bit warm."

"Come on Edward, stop flirting with Bella," Catherine pushed him back to his table.

I laughed a bit at Catherine. She was the most free spirited person I know- next to Alice of course. I couldn't help but see that look her eyes that told me she knew something was up.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Catherine asked.

"Sure," I stood from my spot and followed her out of the mess hall and into the Rec hall.

"Why don't we go talk in the staff room, the kids will be coming in here after they finish dinner," Catherine walked down the stairs. Once we were in the staff room we sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"You," she moved so that she was sitting next to me.

"Me?" I asked biting my lip.

"Bella, I have known you for three years. There is only one other time that I have seen you so down. Talk to me."

I sighed. She would probably just think that I was being stupid. I took a deep breathe before I spoke, "A year today," was all I managed to get out before crying.

"Oh Bella," she threw her arms around me. I cried for a good twenty minutes before hearing knocking at the door.

"May I come in?" I heard his voice ask.

"Of course," I dried my eyes.

Edward came in carrying a plate of food that was covered with saran wrap.

"I remembered how you said that if you skipped a meal you would get sick," he came closer.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Cather gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked sitting down and handing me the plate of food. I ate it quickly and Edward just kept his arms around me. He seemed perfectly content.

"How are you?" he asked again.

"A bit better," I leaned my head on Edward's chest.

"A year ago," I stared off to the side of the room.

"What happened a year ago?" he caressed my cheek to look at me.

"_It happened_" I whispered.

He gathered me in his arms pulling me close. I cried again. It was hard to believe that after so many people had hurt me that someone still loved me that wasn't part of my family.

"Bella look at me," Edward whispered in my ear.

I slowly turned my head to see his emerald green eyes.

"Do you love me?" he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Of course," I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too. Do you trust me?" he ran the back of his fingers along my cheek.

"Yes," I managed to get out.

"Then listen carefully to what I have to say," he pulled away a bit so that I could see the love and passion in his eyes, "Bella, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to protect you from everything bad. What happened to you last summer was terrible. Bella, I can promise you one thing for certain. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again…because I will be there to protect you."

I sat there looking up into his eyes, not sure of what to say.

"You are amazing," I pressed my lips against his, "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too," he smiled.

We lay back on the couch. My head rested on Edward's chest. His fingers twirled in my hair as he hummed a calming melody. A good half hour went by before I heard Alice and Rose calling my name.

"In here," Edward said trying to sit up but I placed a hand on his chest to push him back down. Edward kissed my head.

"Bella get off of Edward," Alice crossed her arms. I saw the playfulness in her eyes which told me she was just teasing.

"No," Edward and I both said at the same time.

"The kids leave tomorrow, we are having a bonfire," Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me off of Edward.

"Ugh fine," I sighed. Once I was on my feet I grabbed Edward's hand to pull him up.

"Edward and I followed Alice and Rose out of the room and to the main floor of the Rec hall.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Nicole came running up to me.

"Hello Nicole," I smiled and picked her up.

"We are going to make s'mores!" she exclaimed as we walked back to where the rest of our cabin was.

"I know," I saw her down with the others.

"Okay guys let's go get pajamas on then we will head to the bonfire pit in the middle of the circle of cabins."

Twenty minutes later we were all crowded around the bonfire pit. Edward and the other guy counselors were lighting the fire while Alice and I were signing songs with the kids. I chanted really loud as we sung my favorite song.

"The littlest worm  
I ever saw  
Got stuck inside  
My soda straw!" I chanted as loud as possible and the kids would repeat each line back to me.

"The littlest worm  
I ever saw  
Got stuck inside  
My soda straw!" we all sang together.

"He said to me,  
"Don't take a sip!  
For if you do,  
I'll surely slip!" Alice chanted out and the kids repeated each line after her.

He said to me,  
"Don't take a sip!  
For if you do,  
I'll surely slip!" we all sang together.

"I took a sip,  
And he went down,  
All through my pipes.  
He must have drowned!" Rose chanted loudly and the kids repeated after her.

"I took a sip,  
And he went down,  
All through my pipes.  
He must have drowned!" we all sang together.

"He was my friend,  
He was my pal.  
But now he's gone,  
I know not how!" I started it but Edward, Jasper and Emmett cut me off.

"He was my friend,  
He was my pal.  
But now he's gone,  
I know not how!" we all sang together.

"This is the end,  
There ain't no more;  
Unless I see  
My friend once more," we all sang the last verse together. We stopped singing after that so that we could start helping the kids make their s'mores.

"Edward," I smiled at him. He was helping Kyle from his cabin put his s'more together.

"Yes love?" Edward looked up at me after Kyle ran off with his s'more.

"I made you a s'more," I walked closer to him.

"Did you now? Can I have it?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sure," I giggled. I held up the s'more to his lips. I turned it up at the last second getting all the chocolaty marshmallow goodness on his nose. He stood their shocked; I took the moment to take a few steps back.

"Oh no you don't," he chassed me but not for long. He was fast and caught me before whipping his marshmallow nose all over my face.

"Thanks," I laughed. I sucked the remaining marshmallow off his nose and he began to lick off the marshmallow on my face.

We stood there laughing for a minute before we heard Catherine asking us to take our kids back to the cabins for bed time.

"I love you," Edward kissed my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled before turning away to retrieve my kids.

* * *

(Next morning)

I was lying in my bed trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. But then I heard it. The sound of ten little munchkins getting us back for all the mornings we had woken them up by singing.

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car, He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, The other on my heart, I look around, turn the radio down, He says baby is something wrong?, I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song, And he says..."

"Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window, When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, Cause it's late and your mama don't know, Our song is the way you laugh, The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have", And when I got home ... before I said amen, Asking God if he could play it again" Laura and I joined in to sing the second part.

"You guys woke up really late," Breanna pointed to a clock.

I looked over to the clock and saw that it read ten am. Crap!

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed.

"Let's get you girls up to the breakfast hall before your parents get here," Laura ran to the door.

"Edward took us already," Ashley said.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yup!" Danielle smiled.

I made a mental reminder to thank Edward later.

"Nicole!" I heard a women claim.

"Mommy!" she ran up to her and jumped on her.

"How was camp?" she asked kissing her daughters forehead.

"It was so much fun…" Nicole launched into a full story.

"Hold on Nicole," her mother ran her fingers through her daughters hair, "Thank you so much," she came up to me and shook my head.

"It was my pleasure," I smiled.

"Nicole go get your bags," she let her down and helped Nicole gather her bags. I walked outside as the bags were loaded into the truck.

"Bye Bella," Nicole ran up to me and hugged my waist.

"Bye Nicole, "I knelt down to her level, "You be good for your mommy and have fun for the rest of the summer," I hugged her before she ran back into the car and her mother waved to me as they left.

An hour went by and slowly the kids were leaving. The only one that was left was Claire.

"Jacob!" she shouted as the rabbit came up beside the cabin.

"Claire!" he laughed getting out of the car.

"Hi!" she smiled and he picked her up.

"How was camp?" he asked.

"Good! Bella is the best counselor ever!" she shook her head from side to side.

"Hello Bella," Jacob approached me.

"Hi Jacob," I nodded back.

"Claire go get your bags. I need to talk to Bella for a minute," he patted her head and she and Laura went to get her bags.

"So…" Jacob scratched his head.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip.

"Look um… I just wanted to say sorry for freaking out before. I talked to my dad and its true…you are my sister," he looked up at me with…tears? In his eyes.

I pulled him to give a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. Before long I felt the a few tears on my t-shirt.

"Shhh… its okay Jacob," I rubbed his back.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to meet you and Alice and Rose," he pulled back from the hug.

"I know how long I have wanted to meet you," I sent a few of my own tears down my face.

"Jake I'm ready to leave!" Claire came hopping out of the cabin.

"Okay," he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bye Bella," Claire said with such sadness.

"What's wrong Claire?" I knelt before her.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Well if you come back next year then yes," I smiled.

"But what if im not in your cabin," she sighed.

"I'll make sure of it," I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Pinkie promise," we pinkie sweared on it.

"Okay," she smiled before hopping off to the car.

"Bye Bella," Jacob smiled at me.

"Bye Jake," I smiled.

And with that the two of them left; leaving me here at the camp. I did gain something though. Over the past two weeks I gained a brother, love, and friends I would never forget. I still had six more weeks to go. With Edward here with me I was sure that this would turn out to be the best summer by far.

* * *

**It would make my day if you guys could PLEASE PLEASE remember to review. Remember that reivews modavate me to write faster!!**


	13. Gettin Busy!

**HEY! Another update! I know I am shocked. Well I was up till like five am last night cuz I didn't feel like sleeping so I had a Shia Labeouf movie marathon. I watched Holes, Disturbia, and Transformers. Transformers is seriously a reall good movie. Also if you dont know what PVR is it is a feature on Bell Satalite that allows you to record movies and shows (i make a reference to it). Also some people had problems reivewing with the last chapter becasue it said they had already reviewd. I assure you that that wont happen with this one. So I had staff training on Saturday for 5 hours and I learned when I'll be working just so you get how not often I will able to update...**

**Summer Session- June 30th- August 31st.**

**Every M, T, W - 5:30 to 8:30**

**Every Th - 5:30 to 9:30**

**June 30th - July 13th - 10 to 3:30 M to F**

**July 5th - 9 to 4**

**July 6th - 8-4**

**July 19th & 20th -1:30 to 3:30**

**August 9th - 9 to 4**

**August 11th - 9 to 4**

**And I am working the last week of August for someone who is going to be leaving for university. I dont know those hours yet though.**

**I am also not going to be here from July 23 to August 5th cuz I will be at my trailer. And I wont be here August 12th to 20th becasue I will be in Bermuda. I will still try and update as much as possible.**

**So here is the next chappy! HERE YOU GO!**

"Edward!" I smiled and ran up to him. We are a week into the second session of kids' camp. This time around the kids are between eight and twelve. Last night the boys and guy counselors spent the night at First Beach in La Push, about a ten minute drive from the camp.

"Hello Beautiful!" he laughed as I ran into his arms.

"How was your night?" I asked after I kissed him.

"Well seeing how Catherine took away Emmett's, Jasper's and my cell phone, the only three with a cell, I couldn't text or call you last night," he pouted his lips. God he looked so sexy when he did that.

"I was so lonely," I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Everyone met in the mess hall for dinner. I walked over to my regular table to see my cabin already seated there. That's what I love about the older kids; you don't have to watch them as closely as you do with the younger ones. This session I had the twelve year olds. They were pretty well behaved but whined about getting their hair wet or breaking a nail. I had six campers this time around; Katie, Megan, Brittany, Rachel, Tamara, and Lindsey.

"Bella…" Brittany began to whine.

"Yes Brittany?" I sighed.

"We don't want to go to first Beach tonight," Megan pouted. All the girls nodded their heads.

"You all don't want to go?" I asked.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"Well I don't know what I can do. I'll go ask Catherine," after we finished our meal I went to go talk to Catherine.

"Hey Catherine?" she was seated with another cabin and Abigail was on her lap. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Bella!" Abigail threw herself at me. She was so cute, only two. She had straight brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Hi Abby," I had my arms around her back.

"Hi Bella," what can I do for you?" Catherine gestured for me to sit down. I sat down with Abby on my lap.

"Umm…my girls don't want to go on the camp out tonight. What should I do?" I bit my lip.

"I've actually had most of the other counselors say that there girls do not want to go on the trip either," she sighed, "We will meet in the rec hall in about twenty minutes to discuss it."

I got my girls to clean up their mess from dinner before we left for the mess hall. We walked into the mess hall and it was still a mess from girls' night last night.

"Hey Bella," Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey," I smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Hi Edward," my girls all smiled at one. It wasn't fair to the girls that Edward dazzled them.

"Girls please go get in your seats," I waved them off. They frowned and went to our seats, but not before waving their fingers at Edward.

"Why must they do that?" Edward groaned.

"I think it's cute," I giggled and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist.

"It's annoying," he looked down at me.

"Well it's not your fault that you dazzle people," I smiled up at him.

"I dazzle people?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You haven't noticed?" I asked shocked.

"No. Do I dazzle you?" he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Frequently," I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, "Just so you know, _you_ dazzle _me_ constantly."

"I love you too," I gently kissed his lips.

"We already know that you two love each other, now go sit with your cabins," Catherine said into the microphone. I blushed a tomato red colour. Edward kissed my head and chuckled. I walked to the row where my cabin was seated and sat down.

"Now that I have your full undivided attention," Catherine laughed, "The girls will not be going to First Beach tonight due to popular complaint," the girls cheered while the boys shouted out 'What!' and 'Not Fair'.

"Why don't they have to go?" a boy from Jaspers cabin asked.

"They are young ladies. You are men. You like the outdoors. These girls should not be sent into the wilderness. You must have courage and be strong while we women prefer to be pampered," Catherine lectured. The boys glared while the girls laughed.

"What are they going to do then? They aren't running our guys night," Emmett complained. Typical Emmett, acting like a child.

"The girls will have a bonfire while you boys enjoy a movie and then there will be another movie to which the ladies will join you," Catherine explained and then dismissed us to get ready for our activities.

"Girls get changed and come to the fire whenever your ready," I called to my girls before leaving. Laura was dealing with two of her girls who participated in a screaming match earlier.

"You good in here Laura?" I asked as I peeked my head into the room.

"Yes, go help Alice and Rose," she said.

I walked to the middle of the circle to find Alice and Rose already having a fire up and running. Thirteen female counselors were sitting around the circle, ready for the girls to come out.

"Bella you are so lucky…" Genevieve sighed as I walked up.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You are dating Edward Cullen! I went to that school with him since I was in kindergarten and never have I seen him fall for a girl like he has fallen for you," she smiled.

"Really?" I asked. I wanted to change the subject really bad, "So Rose, what's going on between you and Emmett?"

"Umm…" she mumbled.

"Well?" Natalie pushed.

"Have you done 'it' with him?" Alice blurted out.

"Alice that-" I started to talk but Rose cut me off.

**- -**

Rose had done it. My baby sister Rose. She had no reason to be scared but I did. I knew how it felt when it happened to me last summer. I knew it was called 'making love' but what Mike had done to me was not love. I was still far away from being able to bring myself that close with Edward.

We were now heading up to the rec hall to watch a movie with the boys.

"Bella?" Tamara came up beside me.

"Yeah?" I looked to her.

"You okay? We were calling your name for like five minutes," she said.

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking," I sighed.

We reached the mess hall quickly and the girls spread out to mix in with the boys. Once again the counselors sitting at the back but this time they each had two chairs. One to sit on and one to put their feet up on.

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were in a line, lying in their chairs and a blanket pulled over each of them.

"How was the fire?" he asked kissing my head.

"It was warm. But I'd rather be here with you," I snuggled into him and let my head rest on his chest.

James started the movie and Alice, Rose and I cheered. We would be watching 'Transformers'. Shia Labeouf came on the screen and we girls started to discuss.

"He is so hot," I sighed.

"I'm going to have to agree with you. Man look at him," Alice threw her hands up at the screen.

"I'd tap that," Rose laughed.

"If you girls would mind _not_ talking about him when your boyfriends are right here," Emmett scolded.

"Sorry," we all mumbled.

We got really into the movie. I love this movie. When it first came out I thought it was stupid. Then I was left home alone one weekend and there was nothing on TV so I went onto the PVR list and decided to watch it. My favorite part came on. When Sam comes home to get the glasses and Optimus Prime was destroying his parents' garden and Mo Jo pees on the black Auto Bot. Then the best part of the scene came on. When Sam's parents were wondering why it took him so long to open the door. Then Sam's mom says 'masturbating' and Michaela stands up from behind the chair and his mom is smiling.

The movie finished a good hour later. By this time it was midnight and the kids were tired. We all started our way back to the cabins. I was cradled in Edward's arms and both Edward and mine's cabins were following us.

Edward walked into my room and placed me on the bed. He kissed my forehead and began to walk away but I grabbed his shirt.

"Stay…" I said pouting my lip.

"I have to go back to my cabin," he pushed the hair out of my face and sat down next to me.

"No…Emmett is there," I sighed.

"Bella, I promise that when camp is over I will spend every night in bed with you," he kissed my lips gently.

"Fine…" I rolled over so that my back was to him. I didn't hear him leave but I saw a light. Two minutes later someone slid into bed with me. I turned back around so that I could see who it was. Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I asked Emmett to watch my boys for me. I've had to do it for him once or twice so he is just returning the favor," he smiled.

"I love you," I laughed.

"I love you too," he smiled and began to kiss me slowly. I broke away to release a yawn that I was hold and Edward took that as his que to go to sleep.

"Goodnight love," he whispered. I turned around so my back was to him. He put an arm over me and I wound my fingers through his. I held his hand as I slept. It was possibly the best sleep I ever got.

**So did you like it? Please tell me!! Jacob wasn't in it. Hehe. He will come back later I promise becasue becasue some of you may have forgotten something. Edward lives in Forks. Jacob lives in La Push. I get to make rules for them and whosays Edward and Bella can't go down to first beach. hehehee... Review please guys! Also check out my profile for a poll. The poll is for wether or not you want a sequal to this story.**


	14. E and J get violent

**Another update! Im very excited! I had SO much fun writing this chapter. I'm pretty sure that you guys will love it too.**

**So just to let you guys know...this will def be my last update until next monday when I will definetly update. I have my Math exam this friday and my Science exam on monday then I am finished!! I also have to write a Prefect Essay due monday morning at 9 am so I should be working on that. And I have to guard from 2 till 6 tomorrow, 7:30 to 8:30 on monday and 4:30 to 9:30 on tuesday.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cat Jasper. My father (who I am now calling evil man) put my cat to sleep on tuesday. He didnt tell me, my brother or my mom until 9 oclock that night. He put him to sleep becasue he wouldnt stop peeing on our stuff. I was so pissed when I heard. I still am pissed off at him that I didnt even get him anything for fathers day. I just couldnt. Not after he killed my cat for a stupid reason.**

**Also. I hope you guys like soccer. Becasue personally I love it. I love watching it and have fun playing it but I dont play to often. My favorite team is Brazil :) but unfortuently they dont get to be in the Euro cup :(. Did anyone see the Italy vs. Netherlands game? I laughed so hard. I cant believe Italy lost to the Netherlands. My science class is still picking on my teacher for it. Kids were asking her why she hasnt commited suicide yet :P.**

**Anyways... HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

"Bella…." I heard my angels voice whispering. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, "Come on love, don't be like that," Edward ran his hand down my side. I gasped when his fingers slightly touched the side of my breast. I turn over to face him.

"Hi," I smiled. I started to laugh when I noticed his hair. It was messier than usual, sticking up in all different directions.

"Don't hate the hair," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair…it's umm…shiny?" it came out more like a question than a statement. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to make it look at least decent.

"Thanks," Edward smiled before kissing me.

"Mmm…" I sighed.

"Come on, we have to get ready," Edward sat up and pulled me up too. We stood and I stretched my arms over my head when I noticed the clock on the dresser.

"Edward! That clock does not say what I think it says, does it?" Edward merely nodded his head. The clock read three-thirty in the afternoon.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked.

"You looked to peaceful and didn't even wake up when I tried the first time," he brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Where are our kids?" I asked.

"At there regular activities, Laura and Emmett are watching them.

"Well should we get dressed?" I asked.

"Yes but remember that the semi formal dinner is tonight," Edward smiled.

"I remember," I grinned back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward wrapped his around my back.

"Bye love, see you in a bit," he leaned down to kiss me one last time which resulted in Laura walking in.

"Whoops sorry guys don't mind me," Laura was about to walk back out of the room when Edward stopped her.

"Hold Laura, technically I'm not even allowed in here," Edward kissed me once more before he walked out of the room and headed towards the front door.

"Hi Edward…" I heard the girl's voice's giggle in the hall.

"I love you Bella, only you," Edward called loud enough so that everyone in the cabin could hear.

"Thanks for the heads up," I laughed.

"So…" Laura sighed, "Things getting pretty serious with Edward?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know…I think that they may some day," I sighed.

"Well I think that you both are ready for it," Laura smiled.

"Speaking of boyfriends," I tried changing the topic, "I saw you with that Eric guy…flirting…I must say, he is pretty cute," I grinned. Laura's cheeks started to turn red.

"You like him!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…" she smiled shyly.

"Do you think he will ask you out?" I asked.

"He already did…" she whispered.

"Aww really! You better have said yes," I pointed at her.

"Of course I said yes, I'm not stupid," she shot back at me.

"Calm Laura," I giggled.

"I am," she laughed.

"Okay who needs help getting ready for tonight!" the one voice I didn't want to hear walked through the door. Alice. I swear that this girl would live in the mall if she could.

"Please Alice," I sighed. I was not ready for makeover time. I swear…she doesn't understand the concept of big sister and little sister. She seems to think she can use me as her 'mannequin'.

"Okay so let's see what you two have in your closets," she said totally ignoring me completely.

"Love you too Alice," I groaned.

"Shhh…trying to work some of my magic," she raised her palm to me.

"Just let me wear this one," I walked over to my closet and pulled out a Forever 21 dress that I bought just before we left. It is a silky royal blue on the chest area and below the bust it had a dark blue, light blue, green, white, black and gray design on it. It was really pretty.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"Umm…" Laura looked uncomfortable, "May I borrow a dress, I didn't bring one of my own," she bit her lip.

"Sure," I smiled. Alice stood in front of the closet for a few minutes taking in all of the fifteen dresses that Alice, Rose and I had brought. We decided that since I had the most closet space left that the dresses would stay in there.

"This one would be perfect," Alice smiled. She pulled out a light green halter dress with flowers on it. It was very simple yet elegant.

"Thanks," Laura smiled as Alice handed her the dress. Alice left soon after grabbing a dress for her and a dress for Rose.

Twenty minutes later we were all dressed. The campers headed outside to wait while Laura and I finished our hair. My hair was perfectly straight and about half way down my back. I put my bangs up in a 'puff'. I walked outside to find that many of the girls had shorter dresses on than I did. I swear, pre teens theses days are dressing older and older. After Laura and I spent five minutes going around to the girls and telling them to either pull down there dress or go change, Alice and Rose came over with their cabins.

Alice was wearing a coral pink strapless dress from Forever 21 and Rose was wearing a red knee length spaghetti strap dress, also from Forever 21.

"Well ladies, let's start heading up."

We walked up to the mess hall. All of the girl's cabins were walking together. The boys were already up there waiting for us. And that's when I saw Edward. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing black pants and a royal blue button down t-shirt. We matched.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hello," I grinned back before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"You look stunning," he lifted my hand over my head and twirled me.

"I could say the same about you," I smiled in return.

"Okay you two," Catherine smiled, "Were getting a group picture of all the counselors."

Edward and I walked over to where everyone else was standing in front of the oak tree by the water.

"Bella, come stand over here," Alice waved at me. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards where she was standing. I stood beside her and we all started laughing as Emmett did stupid things to piss Rose off which resulted in her smacking him.

"Okay guys, go with your cabins into the mess hall, you may eat at whatever table you like tonight," James said as we started to walk back up to the mess hall.

"Bella, would you like to join me at my table tonight," Edward smiled down at me.

"I would be honored," I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," he kissed my temple. We now reached the mess hall. The line was pretty long to get food so Edward and I hung back outside. He led me over to a bench where he pulled me onto his lap.

"Did I already mention breath taking you look in that dress?" Edward smiled and brushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Maybe…but it's still nice to hear," I smiled and twirled my fingers in his hair.

"Mmm…" he tucked his head into my neck.

"I love you," he whispered against my skin. I could feel the smile against my lip.

"I love you too," I smiled and kissed his head.

"Edward! Bella!" Jasper called us.

"What?" Edward asked looking up to see Jasper standing in the doorway.

"If want any dinner you better come inside, before Emmett eats it all," Jasper laughed. Edward and I stood. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked inside.

Dinner was very good. We had Ham and Scalped Potatoes. After dinner we all went over to the rec hall for a debrief on everything that was going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow it was international day. Every cabin represented a different country and there was a competition between the cabins for points.

Edward and I stood at the back of the hall with the rest of the counselors. James and Catherine were taking turns explaining to them the different stations and challenges when I realized that I forgot my cell phone in the mess hall.

"I'll be right back," I said grabbing Edward's arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The mess hall, I forgot my cell phone," I replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, that's okay, I'll be fine. I promise," I kissed him quickly before leaving the hall.

I walked across the courtyard to see that all the lights were off in the mess hall. I opened the door and flicked on the lights. When I did my body went into shock. I was not ready for what I saw. I saw a young adult standing in the middle of the hall holding my cell phone, glaring at me. _Mike_.

"Hello Isabella," he sighed walking towards me.

I couldn't speak. I stood there in shock not sure what to do. I realized that I was still standing in front of the door. I turned around trying to make a run for it. I ran out the door but only made it a couple feet away before he grabbed me from behind.

"Now, now Bella. We must behave now. You don't want what happened to you last time to happen to you again do you?" he put a hand over my mouth.

I bit him hard. He took his hand off of my mouth but not before calling me a bitch and pushing me to the ground. It was now or never. I let out the loudest scream that I could. That set him off. He jumped on top of me, wrestling with me as I tried to push him off of me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice yell before _his _weight was no longer on me. I gasped for air as I heard Edward yelling at him. The words 'touch her again and I'll kill you," ran through my mind as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**EPOV**

Bella had just left to go get her cell phone, which she forgot in the mess hall. I brought my attention back towards Catherine and James who were telling the campers about tomorrow's activities. Suddenly I heard a scream from outside. I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I stepped outside I saw her.

"Bella!" I yelled and pulled a guy off of her. Her eyes closed and I knew she had passed out.

"Mike," Jasper growled. Emmett brought Bella inside and Jasper stayed outside.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" I yelled at Jasper.

"He is the fucking asshole that hurt Bella last year," Jasper brought his arm back and decked the guy in the nose.

"Her fault not mines," he shrugged his shoulders. Was this guy serious?

"Her fault. How is it her fault?" I yelled.

"She wouldn't cooperate," he grinned wickedly. Jasper decked him again. I knew that Jasper wasn't much for violence but I could understand the anger he was feeling.

"That's fucking it," I growled. I pushed him up against the side of the building.

Jasper pushed the guys shoulders against the building letting me have my turn at him.

"This is for last summer," I punched his nose, "This is for Bella," I kneed his groin, "This is for coming back," I punched his face again I started to walk away, "And this…" I turned back around, "is how much I am willing to hurt you to protect her," I punched his face one last time before walking away.

James told me that he had called the police and that he is getting charged for breaking the restraining order that Bella had against him. I nodded my head and pushed past everyone. The other counselors were the kids calm at the front of the room. They all looked up me as I ran downstairs to the staff room where Alice told me Emmett brought Bella to.

I walked into the room to find Rose sitting on the couch talking to Bella, trying to get her to wake up I guessed. Emmett was leaning over the back of the couch doing the same.

"Is she up?" I asked. I saw Bella's eyelids flicker a little.

"Yeah, she's asking for you," Rose sighed placing her hand on my arm.

"We'll leave," Emmett said. He and Alice both got up and left. Rose was close to tears; Emmett wrapped his arms around her as they walked.

"Bella," I touched her cheek. She flinched away from my hand.

"Bella love, it's me and only me. I promise," she opened her eyes to look at me.

She started crying. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I lay down next to her, hold her tight against my chest; she grabbed my shirt in her hands and cried harder. I rubbed her back and whispered in her ear that she is safe now.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have been there. I shouldn't have let you go on your own. I was so stupid…" I started ranting but Bella but her hand on my mouth.

"Shhh…" she whispered, "I'm safe, and I know you're sorry but there is nothing you could have done to stop it. You don't need to be my bodyguard," she wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eyes. I hadn't shed one tear since I was thirteen and my grandma had died.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight," I said with authority. She nodded her head against my chest.

We stayed down in the staff room till about nine. She looked like she was getting tired so I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to my cabin.

"Do you want to stop and get pajamas, Bella?" I asked setting her down and wrapping my arms around her protectively. She shook her head and I brought her into the cabin. Emmett said that he would sleep in his campers' room to give us some privacy. I knew that it might intimidate Bella to have both of us in the room.

"Bella, would you sleep in one of my t-shirts? You wouldn't want to sleep in that dress," I brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered. She kept her arms around my waist the whole time I looked for a t-shirt. She noticed a yellow shirt sticking out of the drawer.

"You're a Brazil fan?" she smiled taking my Brazil Jersey out of the drawer.

"Of course," I smiled. Brazil is my favorite soccer team. I remember last summer when Emmett and I were at my parent's cottage we were sitting cross legged right in front of the TV watching the finals of the 2007 Copa America Cup. My aunt (that I really do not like) came in and started freaking out at us for being inside because it was a perfectly nice day outside. She pulled the TV power plug so Emmett and I ran next door to his cottage and watched the game. We fought numerous time throughout the game to who would win. I was of course rooting for Brazil and Emmett was rooting for Argentina. When Brazil won I was crazy happy.

"Their favorite team," she smiled up at me she turned the jersey around, "And he's my favorite player," she say the 'Ronaldinho' on the back. It was good that she was smiling. I was afraid that I wouldn't see her smile for a while.

She walked into the bathroom. I took this time to change into my pajamas. She came out wearing just the jersey and underwear. She but her dress on the dresser and I welcomed her into my arms. We crawled into bed and I held onto her tight, humming a lullaby.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," I kissed her head; "I love you too."

* * *

**I know, I know, I made him come back but hey where would the fun be if I didnt. That little story Edward said at the end with him and Emmett is a true story...well between me and my cousin Matt. Matt (18 at the time) and Me (15 at the time) were sitting infront of the TV at my great grandmas cottage along with my uncle peter when my aunt came in and started yelling at us to go outside because it was nice out. Then we started freaking out becasue this was the final game. So when we didnt listen she pulled the power plug and we walked outside and Matt was like "Hey Lys dont you have cable in your trailer?" so we ran down to my trailer and the end of the road and went inside. We found the game and watched it. Then like 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and my uncle asks if he can come watch too becasue my aunt (his wife) kicked him out of the cottage too. :P **

**The links to the dresses and to the soccer jersey are on my profile.**

**Anyways..enough rambaling...Please reivew guys. I will be working on this next chapter throughout the week when I take breaks from studying. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	15. International Day

**Im back! I had my last exam yesturday. It was quite easy - Science. I only had trouble with the physcics part. Now I am out for summer!! Well I have to help out with the grade 12 graduation on thursday night cuz I'm a prefect! A PREFECT!! I'm very happy about that. If you dont know what a prefect is think harry potter. You know in harry potter how they had like the house leaders that show the kids around. Yeah thats what I am. I'm a house leader. Yes my school actually has houses. I wont find out which house I am in until september but I am one! Anyways I know I was suppode to update yesturday but I had a major case of writers block. So I made this chapter pretty long. over 2, 750 words. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep sending them in. I promise to update before friday cuz im going away for the weekend. I dedicate this chapter to 'itsmywafflehouse' for sharing my love of soccer and making me laugh at her review. If havent already yet, check out the new story I have up, I'll update it again in a couple of weeks. **

**Keep the reivews coming and anything that is mentioned in here can be found on my website. I made a website with all the pictures on it cuz I know the links werent working. So check out the website and I'll post some pictures from this chapter on there too! **

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

"Edward," I sighed. I rolled towards him but when I stuck my hands out he wasn't there.

"Edward!" I called shooting up from the bed. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of a few campers waking up.

I started to sob. He did really leave me. The fears were flowing freely down my face until I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Bella, Bella shhh… everything's okay. I'm here," I gripped Edward's shirt as he spoke.

"Where did you go?" I whispered as the tears slowed.

"James was talking to me about today's activities," he rubbed my back.

"Oh," I felt really stupid. I had been crying for now reason. I avoided his gaze and looked towards the door.

"Bella you're not stupid," Edward pulled me tight against his chest. How did he know what I was thinking? It was like he could read my mind, "Its okay. I'm here now. I won't leave your side the rest of the day."

"Okay," I smiled a bit, "I'm sorry though."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he smiled his sexy crooked grin that made my heart melt.

"I just have one question…" I sighed biting my lip.

"Ask away," he wrapped both his arms around my back.

"How am I supposed to get back over to my cabin if all I'm wearing is my underwear, bra and a soccer jersey that barley covers my butt?" I looked up at him. He burst out laughing.

"Well I guess that would be a problem," he brushed my hair out of my face, "I'll get you a pair of boxers."

He got up and went over to his dresser and pulled me out a pair of boxers.

"Here you are," he handed them to me.

"Thanks," I climbed out of bed and pulled them on, "I suppose I better get back now, what time is it?"

"Ten, the international day competitions begins in half an hour," he said walked me to the front door of his cabin.

"Alright, I'm just going to have a shower and get dressed then head up to the rec hall," I kissed him.

"Make sure someone goes up with you," Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Everyone will be up there, don't worry," I gave a small smile.

"Fine…" he trailed off.

"Bye Edward, I love you," I smiled.

"I love you more than anyone will ever know," he pressed his lips against my forehead and I left. Once I was back in my cabin I was surrounded by the girls from my cabin.

"Hi Bella!" Brittany smiled.

"Hello," I smiled back.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You were with Edward weren't you," Katie said.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Okay! Well tell him we say hi!" Megan exclaimed.

"Sure, okay guys I need you to get ready, we are representing Brasil and their colours are yellow, green and blue," I told them. We walked into their room, "You can wear t-shirts, shorts, jeans, whatever but you have to make sure that you are representing Brasil.

"Okay," Tamara said before turning the girl's closets. The girls started working together, planning their outfits and I left the room. I walked into mine and Laura's room to find Laura already dressed in Croatian colours. She was wearing a Croatia soccer jersey with black leggings.

"Hey Bella," she smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"How are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm better," I nodded my head.

"Okay," she smiled.

"So reping Croatia?" I laughed. Laura was the most Croatian person out there. She looked Croatian and didn't even have a hint of American in her.

"Yes, Thank God," she laughed too.

"I'm happy to be reping Brasil," I smiled.

"Yeah I can tell, by the way, I didn't know you owned any boxers," she raised her eyebrows knowingly at me.

"Their Edward's," I rolled my eyes, "And before you ask, so is the jersey."

"I thought so," she smiled.

"Let's just get ready," I laughed. I quickly had my shower and walked out with my towel wrapped around me. I pulled my American Eagle jeans out and placed them on my bed along with my blue Brasil sweater, bra, panties and white tank top.

"Hurry up Bella!" Laura called.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

Quickly, I pulled on my clothes; towel dried my hair and put on a pair of Pumas. I got my girls from the cabin and we went up to the rec hall together with Laura, Alice, and Rose's cabin.

"Everyone in the rec hall please!" Catherine yelled. After everyone was in the rec hall Catherine explained everything that was happening today. There were 15 stations, 15 activities, and twenty minutes to complete the task at the station. All of the events were timed and the team that came out in the end with the most points won. Edward came to my side and told me that we would be running the dunk tank. We walked down to the field behind the rec hall. When we got there I saw Emmett sitting up on the dunk seat and Rose walked over to us.

"Sweet! We got Eddie!" Emmett called.

"_Edward,_" Edward growled at Emmett.

"Whatever, just remember that after five rotations you get to be in this seat so don't do anything-" he was cut off by Edward who had walked up to the place where your suppose to throw the balls and pushed his hand on the button causing Emmett to go under.

"You do know I'm gonna get you for that," Emmett tried to splash Edward. I laughed and walked over to Rose.

"Hey Rose," I smiled.

"Hey Bella," we sat on the ground next to each other. It was quite other than the sound of Emmett trying to kill Edward. We suddenly heard the sound of 90 campers come running out the mess hall towards the activities.

"Crap," Rose laughed, "I guess I should head over to my station now, Bye Bells, Good luck Emmett!"

"Can I get a kiss!" he smiled at her.

"Sure," she walked over to him and leaned into kiss him before pushing him under water.

"Bye Emmett, I love you," she skipped away smiling and high fived me on her way by.

"What that women does to me!" I heard Emmett mutter as I walked past him to help Edward deal with a girl's cabin that ran to our station first.

"Okay guys everyone in a single file line, you get three chances to throw the ball at the target to dump the idiot under," Edward explained as Emmett yelled out a 'Hey!'

"Each person can earn up to three points, the points will be totaled up at the end and we'll tell you how many points you got before we rotate," I explained to them. After everyone had a turn throwing the balls the cabin, which happened to be Alice's, managed to get Emmett under twelve times.

"Okay guys, you guys got twelve points and you guys are going to Alice's station next," I pointed them in the direction of Alice. The girls ran off towards Alice and left us without a group for 5 minutes because we finished early.

"So Emmett," I turned towards him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella," he nodded at me looking scared.

"I heard you had sex with my sister," wow way to be blunt about it Bella! I told myself. I could hear Edward laughing as Emmett's face went from laughing to pure shock.

"Uhh…" Emmett stuttered, "Well, uhh, you see…" he looked around nervously.

"Emmett," I laughed, "Calm down, it's fine; I just wanted to see your reaction that I knew."

"Yeah chill dude," Edward climbed up the dunk tank and pushed him in the water.

"Edward," I scolded him.

"What?" he smiled at me. I have to admit it was really hard to glare at Edward; he was just so damn cute.

"Never mind," I sighed as I found myself lost in his eyes.

"Bella!" I pulled from Edward's trance and found myself being jumped on by two eight year olds.

"Hi," I smiled. I looked down to see that it was Jamie and Kaylie from one of my cabin's last year. Rose had them in her cabin this year; they were both nine, "Oh hello girls."

"Rose sent us to your station," Jamie grinned.

"She told us she was your sister," Kaylie looked at me, eyes wide and mouth open.

"She is. She is my little sister," I bent down and told them.

"Really?" they looked amazed. Just then the other four girls in their cabin came over to us.

"Yes," I ruffled their hair, "Girls would you like to dunk him under water?" I pointed at Emmett.

"No," a camper shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We like Emmett," another one piped in.

"We wanna dunk Edward," Kaylie jumped up and down.

"Well then I think you should ask him _really _nicely," I laughed.

"Okay!" one of the campers who I remember was named Melissa skipped over to Edward.

"Edward," she pulled on his shirt.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We want to dunk you under water," she smiled.

"It's Emmett's turn right now," Edward looked back and forth.

"Edward," she pouted, "Do you love Bella?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I do," he looked up at me and I smiled.

"Then if you really love Bella you will let us dunk you," she fluttered her eye lids.

"Umm…" Edward hesitated.

"If you really love me Edward," I laughed.

"Fine," he sighed. Emmett quickly stood up and hoped off the seat graciously letting Edward take his place.

"Are you ready girls?" Emmett smiled.

"Yes!" the exclaimed. It wasn't a big surprise that Emmett was getting so into this. He is like an overgrown two year old.

"Here you go!" he smiled and put twenty balls at there feet.

"The rules are you each get three chances and one point for each time you dunk Edward," I exclaimed.

"And GO!" Emmett yelled. After many tries, more than was allowed, Edward hadn't gone in once. You could see Emmett was not happy with this and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Give me your best shot!" Edward yelled.

"If you're sure," Emmett grinned wickedly. He whipped a ball at the target only missing by inches.

"Ha! AH!" Edward yelled as Emmett ran up to the target and punched it.

"Now who's laughing?" Emmett grinned and walked right up to the dunk tank.

"Boys, Boys, settle down, may I remind you that there are children here!" I yelled putting my arms out between them. Edward climbed out of the dunk tank and walked over towards me.

"Bella," he smiled and opened his arms.

"No Edward, you are wet," I shook my head.

"Bella," Emmett grinned and opened his arms to me.

"Crap," I muttered as the two wrapped their arms around me. Their wet clothes soaked mine.

"Ewe…" I mumbled.

"We need more hugs like this Ed," Emmett grinned.

"I agree," Edward laughed.

"Truth?" Emmett asked.

"Truth," Edward nodded his head. The two of them hugged tighter.

"Okay, it's nice you two are cool now but I am cold and this is awkward," I wiggled. They removed their arms from around me.

"Thank you," I stretched out my body, it hurt after their bone crushing hug.

Eight rotations later and we were finished. We all headed up to the mess hall for supper and we would tally the points.

"Bella?" Emmett asked coming up beside me.

"What do you need Em?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Edward took the que and quickened his pace towards the hall.

"Go for it," I said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't hurt Rose, I don't think I could even if I tried, I love her too much, and just because she is…uhh…sleeping with me…still means that she is your little sister," he told me. I could hear it in his voice that it was far from a lie.

"Thanks Em, that means a lot, she means a lot to you. I can tell that much," I hugged him.

"Anytime, now how about we get to this food!" he rubbed his hands together.

"Sounds good," I smiled. We had tacos for supper. Catherine got everyone to sit down before she told the campers the results from International Day.

"Calm down everyone, I have the results from the competition, which are posted in the rec hall, on the count of three you are free to go look at them," Catherine told them.

"One, two, three, GO!" Catherine yelled.

We counselors just stayed seating as the 90 kids pushed their way out the only set of doors in the hall. After they all cleared out we left the hall. Edward and I rounded up our kids and started back to our cabins.

"So girls? Who won?" I asked once we got back inside the cabin and I had kissed Edward goodbye.

"Portugal," Lindsey scoffed.

"Isn't that Edward's cabin?" I asked.

"Yes," Rachel sighed.

"Okay, well what place did you guys come in?" I questioned.

"Second…by two points," Megan glared in the direction of Edward's cabin.

"Girl's calm down its just friendly competition," I laughed, "Please pack up your stuff for tomorrow and then you guys have a free night tonight, do whatever you please but please make sure it is not dangerous. There are a few counselors who are taking the kids to high ropes if you want to go also," I reminded them. They quickly packed their stuff and shot out the doors in different directions.

I went into my room and changed into a pair of denim shorts and Edward's Brasil jersey before settling down on my bed and reading my book 'The Lovely Bones.'

"Bella, can I come in?" I heard Edward's voice ask.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Okay," I got up and he reached for my hand. We walked up towards the mess hall and past the oak tree talking about everything. We turned onto one of the camp's trails and I soon to grow uncomfortable.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he asked wrapping an arm around me.

"It's kind of eerie our here," I bit my lip.

"Don't worry love, I just want to show you something," he rubbed my back.

"Mhmm" I sighed.

"Seriously," he laughed.

"Alright," I smiled up at him.

He continued to lead us for another five minutes before I could here the waves crashing. We stepped out of the trees and I saw the most beautiful meadow I had ever laid eyes on. As soon as we came out of the trees all you see was the ocean. It was amazing. There were wildflowers and the sunset was beautiful.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful, how did you find this place?" I asked shocked. N one could have found this casually; you would have to go looking for a place like this.

"I was leading a trail hike with my cabin a few days ago and found it," he smiled.

Edward took my hand and we sat down on a flat rock. Edward held me in his arms for what seemed like hours. Not one of us talked. We enjoyed each other's company. After probably about two hours the sun was barley showing anymore and Edward saw that I was getting tired. We walked back to the cabins together holding hands. He kissed me goodbye and for the first time in three nights I would actually sleep in my bed alone, or so I thought. I was woken up at about three in the morning to my guess to someone climbing into my bed and wrapping an arm around my waist. I jumped at the touch.

"Relax Bella, it's just me," Edward kissed my shoulder.

"Why are in here?" I asked.

"I missed you and I couldn't sleep," he put his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you," I smiled, "Go to sleep I'm tired."

"I love you too," Edward sighed and I quickly fell asleep in the arms of an angel.

* * *

**Remember to reivew!! Check out the website and my newest story. Link to website is on profile!**


	16. Seattle Part 1

I'm sorry

**I'm sorry! I know I told you guys I would update before the weekend but Thursday and Friday were both really busy. On Thursday my two friends and I went to Wonderland on Thursday and we had to take the GO bus there cuz we couldn't get a ride. We were there all day and then I went to my friend Laura's birthday party and we were up till 4:30am then I had to wake up at 7:45am cuz my mom was picking up me and my friend Genevieve for our staff training at 8:30 then I had staff training from 8:30 till 4:30. I typed part of this on Saturday. It rained the whole weekend and other than tubing and cliff jumping on Saturday there was nothing to do. And then I worked today from 10-8:30 and decided that you guys had waited long enough so I am using all energy I have left to post this. I fell asleep writing this last night. Sorry. I hope you guys like it.**

**And I only got 11 reviews on the last chapter. It was very sad. Please Please review if you want faster updates. I will probably post either tomorrow or Friday but most likely Friday.**

**If you haven't yet, check out the poll on my profile to vote if you want a sequel. I will not do one if I don't get 100 votes on it. Also, check out the movie 30 Days of Night, it's SUCH an AMAZING movie and it's got vampires. When I was watching it at my friends' birthday all I could do was compare it to Twilight, like the whole killing a vampire. In Twilight; you burn them, in 30 Days of Night; you chop their heads off lol. Anyways…**

**HAPPY CANADA DAY! ... HERE YOU GO!**

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," a voice shook me in my sleep. I ignored it, rolling over and pressing my face in the pillow, "Don't be like that, I have good news to tell you," I pulled the pillow over my head, I didn't care.

"Isabella Marie Swan! GET UP!" Alice pulled the blanket off of me and onto the ground.

"Fine…" I rolled over.

"That's better," she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Slow down Alice, what's the rush?" I asked.

"Your day off is today."

"Thanks Captain obvious," I rolled my eyes.

"No, Catherine wanted me to tell you that you can have two days off," Alice smiled at me. Two days! What brought all this on?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Alice started to pack my bag.

"You do know that I am perfectly capable of packing my own bag," I crossed my arms.

"Yes, but I know what kind of clothes you should wear," she grabbed some clothes out of the closet.

I sighed and stared at her. I silently grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. The warm water over my body felt great. I still couldn't believe that Catherine gave me two days off. These next two weeks is the Adventure Camp. So far we have done everything from eight man tubing to paintballing. I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me. I got back in my room to see Alice had left and Edward was in his place.

"Hi," I smiled at him. He didn't respond right away. I felt his eyes look over my body, "Edward," I said.

"Hello Bella," he smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked. I picked up my baby blue Under Armor sweater and my black Lou Lou Lemon yoga pants.

"Yes," he laughed as I disappeared back to the bathroom to change. I put on the clothes and put moose in my hair to make it wavy. I didn't bother with makeup as I did every day. Once I returned to the room Edward was lying down on the bed.

"Care if I join you?" I smiled before lying down on top of him.

"Not at all," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "How was your night?"

"Lonely," I touched his lips with mine. Edward ran his tongue along my bottom lip; I parted my lips and melted deeper into the kiss, his tongue in a battle with mine. Before long we broke away gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against mine, we stared into each other's eyes as we regulated our breathing.

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward caressed my cheek.

"Yes," I kissed him quickly.

"Excellent," he smiled and we got out of bed, Edward grabbed my bag. I said goodbye to my campers and met Edward at his Volvo.

"So where are we going love?" Edward asked as I sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Would you like to go to Seattle?" I asked.

"To your house?" he responded. We started to drive away from the camp.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Will your Aunt care?" he said nervously.

"Not at all, she'll be happy to see me happy," I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I would love to go," he smiled over at me. Just then my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's me Catherine," she spoke.

"Hi Catherine, what do you need?" I asked.

"Just remember you have two days off," she said determined.

"I know," I smiled.

"Good, I thought you deserved it after what happened," her voice sounded grim. We hung up soon after and Edward looked at me strange.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that about?" he asked, reaching over and taking my hand as we wound down the country roads toward the I-104.

"Catherine just wanted to remind me that we have two days off," I glanced over at him. It seemed he didn't know because his face immediately held his crooked grin.

"Two days?" he said incredulous.

"Yes," I smiled.

"I love you Bella Swan," he smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too," I held his hand between mine and let them lay in my lap. I felt perfectly content with Edward. I knew I could do it know. I knew that Edward loved me and I trusted him. Just wait till tonight…

I stared out the window looking at the passing landscape. The buildings were becoming closer together and signs for Seattle began to show along the highway. I was excited. I would get to return home. Even it was only for two days, but Edward came too.

"Where to love?" he asked smiling over at me.

"Take the 305 until you get to Bainbridge Island Ferry," I directed him. I smiled as the familiar restaurants and businesses came into view.

"Do you take this way to school or the Bremerton Ferry?" I asked.

"Bremerton, but this was way is faster," he said. We boarded the ferry and were over to the main land in around thirty minutes. On the ferry we stood at the front, talking about my aunt and everything she has done for Alice, Rose and I.

"She sounds like a wonderful women, I really want to meet her," he smiled as we drove the car off the ferry and towards my home. We took Highway 5 and arrived in the Holly Park neighborhood at five, about four hours after we left Forks.

"Are you sure your aunt won't mind me being here?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'm sure Edward," I smiled and kissed his cheek. We pulled up in front of my house. The medium sized four bedroom, three bathrooms, stone coloured brick bungalow. I didn't know if Edward would like it. He came from a family of money and I came from a family of runaways and drug problems.

"It's not very…" I tailed off put Edward put his hand up.

"Bella, I like it. It's very cute. Just like my Bella," he said as he came around to open my door for me.

"You are much to kind," I rolled my eyes. Edward held my face between his hands,

"I'm not lying Bella; I will never lie to you. You are my life today and forever. Nothing will ever break us apart," he said gently. I reached up and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I know," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders while I wrapped one around his waist.

We walked up to the front door and I knocked twice. I was about to reach under the mat for the spare key but I heard my aunt running for the door, "Coming!" she called. She opened the front door and stood in shock looking at me.

"Hey Aunt Liz," I smiled and she embraced me in a hug.

"Bella dear, what are you doing home?" she asked me. That hurt a bit. It was like she didn't want me here.

"Should I just leave?" I asked nervously.

"No, God no Bella, I'm just not expecting you for another 3 weeks," she smiled and pulled me in the door with Edward trailing behind.

"And if I made you leave…" she added, "I would not learn who this handsome young man is," Aunt Liz smiled at me.

"Aunt Liz this is Edward, my boyfriend, Edward this is my Aunt Liz," I introduced them, biting my lip.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am," he smiled warmly at her.

"Call me Liz," she gave him a hug. Edward was shocked at first but it sunk in that Aunt Liz was a very warm and open person.

"Will do," he nodded his head.

"Would you guys like some dinner, I'm sure you're hungry after that long car ride," she pushed Edward and I to the kitchen.

"Can I cook?" I asked. It had been 7 weeks since I last cooked my own meal and I really needed too.

"You sure?" Aunt Liz asked. I nodded my head yes, "Go for it then."

"Thank you," my eyes lit up.

"Edward would you like to come join me in the other room for a minute," Aunt Liz asked Edward.

"Umm sure," he followed my aunt out of the kitchen after throwing me a look. I laughed as I pulled out the things that I needed from the cupboards and fridge to make my specialty. Curry Chicken.

**EPOV**

"Edward would you like to come join me in the other room for a minute," Liz asked me.

"Umm sure," I responded. Great Edward now she probably thinks you're a moron.

"Edward," she turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You don't know how happy I am to see Bella with a smile on her face. I have never seen her so happy. She is a different person now. Before she left for camp she was a body with a dull light in her. But when I see her with you, her light shines through her. Bella has had a hard life, I'm glad she has found someone as caring as you seem to be," she smiled at me. A tear trickled down her cheek as she spoke but she quickly wiped it away.

"Liz, I love Bella with my whole soul. I would never hurt. Just so you're warned, I plan to be around for a long, long, long time," I smiled. I was touched by her words. Alice and Rose had mentioned to me that I was the best thing that happened to Bella but hearing her Aunt say that made her that much more important to me.

"You're a good young man," she smiled earnestly at me from her place in the living room, "Why don't you go help Bella?" she suggested.

"I will," I disappeared into the kitchen and stopped seeing Bella stirring the numerous pots and pans on the stove. I stopped by the fridge and listened to her sing.

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do_

I went up behind her and sneaked my arms around her waist.

"Ah!" she jumped.

"Relax Bella," I smiled against her neck.

"Then don't scare me," she said.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked looking at the four pots that were on the stove.

"Curry Chicken," She smiled.

"Yum," I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Karhi, Martis Penar, and white rice," she opened up the largest pan and a delicious smell took over the air.

Once the dinner was finished cooking, Bella called her Aunt Liz for supper and the three of us sat around the table. Liz asked me about my parents, Forks, university, sports I've played. Bella had a smile on her face the whole time. I held her hand underneath the table and she held her grip on it. After dinner was over Liz dismissed herself, she was going out of town for business.

"Bye Aunt Liz," Bella hugged her aunt.

"Bye dear, I'll see you again in a few weeks," her aunt hugged her back. Bella looked a bit down that she was leaving already.

"Bye Liz," I smiled and bent down to give her a hug.

"Bye Edward, you take good care of my niece here," she smiled back at me.

"I will," I promised.

"Good, I guess I will be seeing you in a few weeks also?" she asked.

"Yes," Bella said before I could say anything. I chuckled and smiled at Bella. Liz looked between us one more time before running down the walkway to her waiting taxi.

"So what would you like to do now?" I asked. She led me back into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she looked up at me.

"If I'm with you, anything," I kissed her gently.

"30 Days of Night," she found the movie on view and bought it.

I loved this movie. It was very well made and not to mention I could hold my Bella close to me. We were at a really good point in the movie when they got to the general store and found a little girl who had be turned into a vampire and said that 'She was done playing with this one, wanna play with me next?'. Bella laughed at that. Right when the creepy vampire was walking through the house and making a sound that sounded like 'Heyyyyyy' the power shut off.

"Great," I sighed.

"Let's just go to bed," she sighed also. We stood up and Bella took out her cell phone for light. I followed her to what I was assuming was her bedroom. Once we were in Bella began to kiss me. I kissed her back but was surprised when she brought me over to a bed caused me to fall down on top of her. We continued to kiss on the bed but I stopped when I felt her tug at my shirt. Suddenly the lights came back and I could see her face.

"I'm ready," she looked into my eyes. I smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely," she smiled back up at me.

**There you have it! Do you hate me? I left you a nice little cliffy. Feel free to yell at me. Like I said before the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Friday. Until then, **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	17. Seattle Part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! My brother was hit by a car earlier this week. So there has been a couple of hospital visits, he has a broken foot. He was riding his bike through the 7 eleven parking lot near my house and a lady had just finished filling up her car with gas and pressed the pedal like all the way down, didn't even look and hit my brother. She even had the nerve to yell at him after. Also, last night was the JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!! It was amazing!! They even said 'Toronto Canada' instead of 'California' during 'Hello Beautiful'. We had pretty crappy seats but we still had a really good view of them. We stood the whole night screaming and singing. I had to teach this morning and started to loose my voice by the end. My life is complete.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. They really kept me happy when I first found out my brother was hit. I know you guys will like this chapter. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for!! I dedicate this chapter to all who attended the concert last night and crystalight22 who was my 200th reviewer! TWO HUNDRED! I never thought I would get that many! Keep it coming guys! I love you all!**

**This story will be coming to an end soon, probably about 3 more chapters plus the Epilogue.**

**HERE YOU GO!!**

**BPOV**

(Next Morning)

I smiled as I saw the light pouring in my window. I felt warm lips press to mine and I opened mine to see Edward smiling at me.

"Good morning love," he kissed me again.

"Good morning," I smiled at him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a baby," I smiled at him. We lay drowned in our thoughts when something crossed my mind.

"Umm…Edward?" I said, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Edward held my face, his eyes darting back and forth between mine.

"Please tell me we used a condom," I looked up at him nervously.

"Don't worry, we did," Edward rubbed my back, "I was very sneaky about it."

We got up and took turns showering; we didn't have enough energy to do much. I changed in a pair of sweatpants and grabbed Edward's shirt that he was planning on changing into today. I went downstairs and started to make the coffee.

"Bells," Edward called.

"In the kitchen," I called back.

"Do you know where that-" he stopped talking once he walked into the kitchen, "Never mind I found it," his eyes looked like a little boy getting the biggest sucker in the candy store, "My you look sexy in that shirt."

I blushed and looked down. I sat up on the counter as he walked over to me. He gave me a quick kiss and made his coffee. He helped me off the counter and we went into the family room. I led Edward to the love seat, grabbing the TV remote on the way. Edward sat with his back to the arm of the chair his feet up on the couch. I was positioned in between him and we entwined our legs.

We sat there flipping through the channels on the TV when we came across a commercial for West Edmonton Mall in Alberta, Canada.

"Imagine Alice in there," I laughed.

"Imagine Alice making Jasper carry all her bags in there," he joined me in laughing.

"I've always wanted to go there," I turned around and smiled at him.

"Really?" he smiled at me.

"Yes, I mean aside from the shopping there is so many things to do there," I explained.

"Don't forget the hotel," he added.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he said innocently, "We need to sleep."

I just laughed at him.

"How about we make a deal?" he said. I turned around so I could look at him.

"Explain."

"Well, how about, if you agree to move into my apartment this year, we'll take a trip up there after we graduate," he ran his hand up and down my arm as he spoke.

"You know," I said leaning close to him, "I would have moved in anyways, without the trip."

I pressed my lips into his with force. We continued to make out for a few minutes until we heard the clearing of voices behind us. I lifted my head immediately and Edward turned around.

"Ten bucks they did it last night," Alice nudged Rosalie.

"I'm in," Emmett laughed.

"I think they have better morals then that," Jasper said calmly, "I bet against you."

I blushed furiously and hid my face in Edward's chest as he laughed. He sat up pulling me into his lap and everyone took a seat.

"Never bet against Alice," I whispered into Edward's chest.

"I knew it!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Okay, can we STOP talking about this," Edward said glaring at his friends.

"Our little Eddie is all grown up," Emmett folded his hands together and smiled.

"I think we should give him the talk," Jasper laughed.

Rosalie smacked Emmett over the head and Alice did the same to Jasper.

"Behave…" they both hissed.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" I said calmly.

"We came to surprise you," Alice smiled.

"You do realize that Bella and I are driving to my house tonight," Edward raised an eye brow at her.

"Yeah, but we wanted to see Aunt Liz," Rose smiled, "Where is she anyways?"

"She had a meeting in Chicago," I explained.

"Oh."

We visited with each other for about three hours before we decided that it was time to pack up the car if we wanted to get back to Forks before dark. Edward and I were in the Volvo and the others were in Emmett's jeep.

Before we left town we stopped at a 'Subway' to get supper. We got in line and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. We told the employee what we wanted and Edward insisted on paying for me. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I gave in.

"Bella Swan?" a voice said from behind me. Edward and I turned around at the same time.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You don't remember me do you?" the girl asked.

"No sorry," I shook my head.

"Angela Weber," she said. The name was familiar. Then I remembered. She was probably the only person at my high school that actually talked to me and was nice about it. She was only there for junior and senior year though. And by then people had stopped picking on me.

"Oh! I remember you!" I smiled. We exchanged a hug and Edward smiled then turned around to pick up our food.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," I smiled.

"That's awesome, you look more alive than you did in high school, no offense," she smiled at me.

"Yeah well, you thank him for it," I turned around and pointed at Edward.

"He is really cute," she smiled at me.

"Edward," I called him over.

"Yes love?" he answered.

"Oh my God, Edward Cullen?" she asked.

"Hey Angela," he hugged her.

"You guys know each other?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I went to elementary school with him and first two years of high school, then I moved here and I met you," she smiled.

"Crazy," I shook my head.

"Well I better go," she said, "I promised Ben I'd bring him back lunch," she laughed.

"Ben Cheney?" Edward asked.

"The one you were dating from your old high school?" I asked.

"The one and only," she giggled.

"Tell him I say hi," Edward said.

"I will. Bye Bella, Edward," she ran out the door.

"It's a small world after all," I sang as I filled up my drink. Edward laughed and kissed my temple.

We arrived at Edward's house around 7:00 pm. Esme and Carlisle greeted us and we went out side to sit around the fire pit along with Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Esme told us stories about Edward and the boys from when they were little. She had looked after Emmett and Jasper when their parents were at work until they were old enough to stay home alone. But even then, they still came over a lot. Esme had even given them their own rooms. She told us how Edward pushed the TV off its stand when he was two. How Jasper would climb out of his crib onto the dresser and open the drawers to climb down and how Emmett was held back in kindergarten because he was to 'immature'; he wouldn't stop kissing the girls. He made it up by skipping grade 2.

The sky grew black and the fire died down. We soon said our goodnights and headed back in the house. I came out of the bathroom in short shorts and Edward's t shirt. I was about to enter the guest room when I heard my name.

"Bella." I turned around and saw Esme standing beside me.

"Hi Esme," I smiled at her.

"Are you sleeping in there?" she pointed to the door. I nodded my head and she shook her head at me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and led me down the hall and stopped in front of Edward's door.

"Sleep in there," she nodded to the door.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulous.

"It's either you go sleep in there now, you sneak in there later, or Edward sneaks into your room," she laughed. I blushed furiously.

"Thanks Esme," I laughed with her. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Goodnight Bella," she said before walking back down the hall towards her room.

"Goodnight Esme," I said. Once she was in her room I knocked on Edward's door.

"Come in."

"Hi Edward," I smiled.

"Hello Bella, what are you doing in here?" he asked smiling.

"Your mom gave me permission to sleep in here, it was awkward," I joined him on the bed and he opened his arms for me.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Edward asked.

"Not quite yet," I smiled.

Edward leaned down and kissed me he moved over top of me and began to pull my shirt up. I grabbed his hands.

"Edward no," I said sternly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Edward, we are in your parents' house with them right down the hall," I said, looking up into his green eyes.

"Fine," he laughed, "I really think they wouldn't care though."

"I don't want your parents hating me," I said.

"They love you. But I love you even more, I'll love you forever."

"I love you too."

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Edward asked.

"It's one in the morning," I pointed out.

"So…" he laughed. Edward led me downstairs and out the back door. He had grabbed a few blankets and a body pillow on the way out. We pulled a few cushions off the furniture out there and I laughed where I realized he was making a bed.

"Join me," he smiled and grabbed my hand. We lay down under the stars, Edward pointed out the different constellations. I sighed in happiness and looked up at Edward. That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep under the stars.

**Ready? One Two Three… AWWWWWWWW…that was so cute. Remember to review guys!! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!**


	18. Spit balls

Hey ladies

**Hey ladies! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week and a day or so. I have been working 10 hour days this week. I didn't work yesterday but I was working on a different story. One about the Jonas Brothers that me and my cousins started over march break. It's not up on fanfiction. It's just us crazy fan girls imagining our lives if we dated the Jonas Brothers. It's about 241 pages and we still keep adding stuff onto it :P. I went shopping today! It was pretty amazing. I got two shirts and Bermuda shorts from MXM and a pair of CHECKERED VANS from Sterling. I know. Amazing eh!**

**Okay ladies I know I talk about Jonas Brothers a lot but this is amazing.**

**Conversation between my friend Jessica and Joe Jonas on July 2****nd**** 2008:**

**Jessica: My friend Alyssa is like your number one fan!**

**Joe: Awesome! Is she coming to the concert?**

**Jessica: Yeah. She got lawn seats.**

**Joe: Aww that's too bad. How old is she?**

**Jessica: 16.**

**Joe: I little young but I can feel the love. **

**Me: dies of joy**

**Anyhow…two chapters left guys. I can tell you one thing for sure. I will update on Tuesday! I will update on Thursday and Epilogue will be out on Friday night! But just because I'm updating so frequently this week doesn't mean you can cheap me out with reviews! Keep reviewing guys! I loved reading all of them from the last chapter! **

**Oh and ladies! MUST READ THIS! The DVD Penelope comes out on Tuesday. Does any1 know what that means? IT MEANS! THE TWILIGHT TRAILER! That's right. The actual twilight trailer will be on the Penelope DVD!**

**HERE YOU GO!**

"As you all know, this Friday is our last day of camp for the year. We will again be doing a talent show. I expect at least five routines from the counselors," Catherine was giving us the run down at the night meeting, "Make sure you tell the counselors who are with their cabins at the moment what I have told you."

Rose and I exited the mess hall together and we walked back towards the cabins. Edward was with his campers tonight.

"So what so you want to do?" Rose asked.

"Well we could do 'If you're worthy enough'", I laughed. I loved doing this skit. It was always so funny to watch.

"Is that the skit you did with Alice last year?" Rose questioned as we passed by the dark trees.

"Yep," I smiled. Even though last year at camp was bad, this all made up for it in the end.

"Is Alice going to do it too?" Rose asked.

"No, Jasper already knows what is coming. Emmett and Edward don't," I laughed.

"What will we need to get?" Rose said. We reached the circle of cabins and lowered our voices.

"Two chairs and a blanket," I said before hearing the sound of wandering kids.

"We'll talk later," Rose laughed before running for her cabin.

I walked into my cabin and all five sixteen year olds came running out of their room.

"Bella!" Emily shouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The girls all looked excited. I then remembered that tonight was prank night.

"Prank Night!" they shouted.

"Follow me girls," they followed me back into their room and we all sat on the floor, "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well," Allie began, "We have sugar and water to coat all their windows with to attract the bugs, were going to steal Emmett's clothes that he left out on their railing and put them in a canoe and tie it out to the raft, and got some maple syrup and butter from breakfast this morning to put on their doors."

"I like the way you think ladies," I laughed. These guys were truly creative. We rounded up their gear and took off into the night. It was about 3am when we went out and I knew most of the other cabins would already be back in there rooms, sleeping. Allie and Emily took the liberty of running around to all their cabins and spraying the open screens with the sugar/water mixture. Chelsea and Sierra put butter and maple syrup on the door knobs to the cabins (expect for ours of course) and Krystal and I gathered the clothes that Emmett left outside and brought them out to the raft in the canoe. We met back in front of our cabin thirty minutes later.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"So how did you guys make out?" I asked everyone.

"Good. We managed to get every cabin covered in sugar water," Emily laughed.

"We got butter and maple syrup on all the doors but not before almost getting caught by Eric," Chelsea smiled.

"And we got Emmett's clothes out to the raft successfully," Krystal high fived me. I must say, prank night was always my favorite thing about teen camp. The other camps didn't have this.

We walked back into our door and everyone crawled into bed and fell asleep. It seemed that our cabin was only minorly pranked. There were handprints using sunscreen or something on all of our windows and there was loud banging on the walls around four am. I drifted into a solid sleep and stayed that way until the screaming began.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard the girls yell. I jumped out of bed and ran into their room.

"What's wrong?" I asked once I got into the room.

"THERE ARE GUYS IN HERE!" Sierra screamed

"What are you talking about?" I had to speak loud over the girls screaming. I then heard Laura's girls screaming and then Laura jumping out of bed to see what's wrong. I suddenly saw five guys swing down from the rafters, laughing hysterically.

"OUT NOW!" I screamed and pointed to the door. They started laughing even harder and disappeared out of the cabin.

"I'm going to KILL THEM!" Emily yelled.

"Girls calm down. I'll go lock the door," I said before leaving the room. I walked out to the hallway and saw all the shoes with laces were tied together. I shook my head, locked the door and returned to the girls room.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Krystal smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight girls," I said before shutting off the light and leaving the room. We all slept until we heard something hitting our windows. The sun was up now so I knew that we would no longer have to kill these guys for waking us up to early. I leaned over and read the clock, ten o'clock. Time to wake up anyways.

"Bella!" one of the girls called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Umm…you may want to come check this out," Sierra called back to me.

"Okay," I sighed. I got out of bed and changed into today's clothes. Checkered Vans, Hurley Bermuda shorts and a black DC tank.

I walked into the girl's room and stood there in shock. The girls were standing in front of the big window at the front of the room. But the window! The window was covered, and continuously being hit with giant spitballs.

"Oh My God," I said walking over to the window. I stood behind the girls and saw ten boys and two male counselors, a male counselor with bronze hair and green eyes, and another with brown curly hair and dating my sister.

"I'm going to kill him," I mumbled and glared at Edward and Emmett while he _helped_ the boys make giant spitballs.

"Would you like some help?" Chelsea murmured.

"Anytime," I continued to glare.

We stood in front of the window for five minutes before pulling up the blinds to show the boys that we could see them. Upon rolling up the blinds the boys fired all the spitballs at the window. I laughed and pointed at what I saw coming. Alice and Rose were coming up from behind with a large bucket-o-ice and dumped it down Edward and Emmett's shirts. He jumped and screamed which caused my cabin to go into hysterics. The spit balls stopped coming when a truck pulled up beside our cabin.

"BOYS!" I heard James yell. The boys instantly took off towards their cabin with Emmett trailing behind.

"Girls go get ready for the day," I sighed. They took off to the closet and I walked outside.

"Why hello there Edward," I smiled at him.

"Hi Bella," he leaned down to kiss me.

"Thank you for decorating our cabin this morning," I smirked.

"No problem love," he smiled down at me.

"Well how can you make up for it?" I said, "My girls are ready to kill you guys."

"How about I escort you to breakfast?" he asked.

"Hmm…no…" I smiled, "On second thought I think I'll go with my cabin," I grinned evilly and turned around to walk the ten meters back to the cabin.

"Ouch Bella, are you trying to rip out my heart?" he asked dramatically.

"I can't rip out what I already have now can I?" I laughed and walked through the door into the cabin.

The girls and I walked up to the breakfast hall together. We sat at the farthest table from Edward's. The girls were 'accidently' bumping into their tables as they got up to get their breakfast.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" James stood up in front of everyone. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at James, "Thank you. I'm sure most of the cabins are almost finished breakfast and will be headed to their activities for today. However, four cabins will not be. Edward's cabin. Emmett's cabin. Since you twelve took the liberty of decorating Bella and Laura's cabin this morning you will be spending the next few hours _un_decorating it. Bella's cabin. Laura's cabin. We have left twelve lounge chairs for you and your campers to relax in and watch the boys clean off your cabin. Edward and Emmett will be bringing you lemonade as you ask."

Laughter filled the air from my cabin and all the other cabins except from Edward's and Emmett's. The mess hall cleared and the other cabins went to their activities while we went back to our cabin.

We set up the lawn chairs in a straight line and relaxed in them. The boys got to work, peeling off all of the overly large spit balls. Emmett and Edward followed James' orders and refilled our glasses with lemonade on demand. Three hours went by and the boys were done cleaning off the cabin. I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Edward," I smiled at him.

"No problem Bella," he pressed his lips to mine.

"Boys," I turned around to face them, "Thank you for cleaning off the cabin. After you apologize to the girls you may have a free day, girls you may have a free day too."

The boys walked around to each girl and apologized. Once everyone told us where they were going Edward and I went to our meadow.

"Are you still mad at me?" Edward asked as we lied down on the sand.

"I never was," I laughed. He leaned over me and I could feel his breath on my face. It was intoxicating.

"Your mean," he smiled.

"You know you love me," I smiled back.

"True," he laughed, "So, two more days here."

"I know," I sighed. Edward lay back on the sand and I lay perpendicular to him with my head on his chest.

"But just think, we get to spend the next year together in Seattle, all alone in my loft," he smoothed my hair.

"Yeah…" I smiled. Edward and I would be together. No interruptions. No kids to take care of.

"I love you," he leaned up and kissed my nose.

"I love you too," I closed my eyes.

We laid there in perfect content and I curled myself up to Edward's body. I drifted off to sleep with Edward humming my lullaby.

"Bella…" a voice in my sleep called.

"Mmm," was my response.

"Wake up love it's dinner time we have to head back," Edward caressed my face in his hand.

"Okay," I sighed.

Edward and I walked back to camp together. He had and arm around me and I leaned against his side. We entered the mess hall and found that our cabins were actually getting along. It seemed that each girl had found their own. I laughed at Edward when he looked like he wanted to protect the girls from his ruthless boys. I wonder what he'll be like with our daughter. Wait no! Were married let alone engaged. But could we? Could I see myself with Edward for the rest of my life? I saw this summer flash before my eyes. How much I had opened up to Edward and the world around me. Two more days of camp and then I'd be off. Living my life with Edward.

* * *

**There you go guys! The middle was a bit dry but I am sick and I didn't know what to write. I had MAJOR writers block on this chapter. That whole spit balls at the cabin is a true story. That's what we woke up to the morning after prank night. It was funny. And we too got served lemonade by the counsellors that were in charge of that cabin :P. So I decided something while writing this chapter. This story will be over by Friday BUT! I have decided that I'm going to update every day this week. Tomorrow's chapter will officially be the last chapter from camp. The next will be the old epilogue. The other three will be from different times throughout the next three years. I also have decided against a sequel. Sorry guys!**


	19. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

Hello ladies

**Hello ladies! Me again. Um I just have one thing to day. SIX REVIEWS! I got six reviews on the last chapter. And there were 159 hits. There should be more reviews. Please guys. I love reading your reviews and it doesn't make me in the mood to write when there are only three reviews.**

**THANK YOU to crystalight22, daisy 5115, ornamentaltissueboxes, dbert, sendmeonmyway and edwardandbellabelong2gether. For reviewing. For your good deed I dedicate this chapter to you six.**

**I know some of you are mad at me because there will be no sequel. But I want to work on my story 'Fun in the Sun'. There are a few oneshots I would like to write also.**

**HERE YOU GO! **

* * *

"Welcome to this years talent show," Catherine said into the microphone. All the campers started to cheer, "Our first five acts will be preformed by the counselors then it will be your chance to show your talents."

"Yeah!!" the campers screamed.

"Are we ready?" Rose asked me quietly.

"Yes, Edward and Emmett are downstairs with Jasper and he will send them up," I smiled.

"This is going to be so funny," she laughed.

"I know," I joined in her laughter.

Rose and I were up first. We set up two chairs on the stage in the rec hall about a foot apart. Next we lay a blanket over the two chairs. We sat down on the chairs and pulled the blanket so it looked like there was a chair between Rose and I.

"SEND EMMETT UP!" Rose called. Emmett came pounding up the stairs.

"Hi Emmett," Rose smiled.

"Hey Rose, hey Bella," he smiled back at us.

"Do you wanna sit down?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged. He walked over to us and I put up my hand to stop him.

"Not so fast Emmett," I spoke.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to prove to us you deserve to sit on bench," Rose smiled.

"Go ahead," I smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me?" he turned to look at the campers.

"Nope," I laughed.

"Come on, it's my girlfriend just let me sit next to her," he pleaded.

"She's my sister but okay," I shrugged.

"Yay," he grinned and walked over to us.

"But first," I continued, "You have to do a full circle of Macarena."

"Aww come one," Emmett whined.

"Please Emmett," Rose pouted.

"Fine," he sighed.

Emmett did what he was told. A full circle of the Macarena causing everyone to laugh. I don't think I've seen Emmett blush so much this summer.

"Can I please sit now?" he asked.

"Of course," Rose smiled.

Emmett came up to us and sat down. Right when his butt would hit the chair, if it were there, Rose and I stood up and walked away causing Emmett to fall on his butt.

"What the!" he screamed. Rose and I couldn't talk we just laughed along with the campers.

"Thank you for participating in our skit," Rose smiled as kissed his cheek.

"Will Edward go through the same thing?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I laughed.

"HAHA!" he laughed. Emmett took his place by his cabin and Rose and I set up the chairs again.

"SEND EDWARD UP!" I called. Moments later Edward and Jasper came up the stairs. Jasper took his place beside his cabin and Edward walked down the middle isle towards us.

"Hi Edward," I smiled at him.

"Hi Bella," he smiled back.

"Would you like to sit?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"You have to prove us that your worthy first," I smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Nope!" Rose stuck out her tongue at Edward.

"Fine, may I please sit next to you two gorgeous girls. One who I am madly in love with and am living with in the fall, the other who is very pretty and dating my best friend. Pretty please with sugar on top!" Edward pleaded. I burst out laughing. I had never seen Edward so desperate.

"That was pretty good but maybe he should sing or something for us," Rose turned to me.

"That is a great idea," I smiled, "Edward go play the piano for us."

"Okay," he shrugged. Edward sat on the bench of the piano and looked back up at us.

"What would you like me to play?" he asked.

"Anything," I said.

He ended up playing my lullaby, though no one knew it was my lullaby but me. I felt like running up to him and kissing him. I then remembered that I was sitting in front of one hundred teenagers, 65 of whom had a crush on him. All the girls of course.

"Come sit," I spoke, trying to hold the tears back.

Edward walked over to us and sat between Rose and I. Once we felt the pressure of him sitting of the blanket we stood up.

"CRAP!" Edward shouted as he fell to the ground. The tears in my eyes went away and I burst out laughing again.

The show continued, a few of the counselors did a comedy routine and Alice and Angela had created their own fashion line, don't ask me how but they did.

"The last performance by the counselors will be from Emmett, Jasper and Edward," Catherine announced. Rose, Alice and I exchanged looks, we had no idea that they would be performing. The three guys walked up to the front and took their spots on stage. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all holding guitars.

I heard the music start and Rose, Alice and I started clapping. The other counselors started laughing and cheering.

**Edward: I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night**

**Jasper: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!**

**All: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light**

**  
Bella: Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed**

**Alice: Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed**

**  
Edward and Jasper: Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed**

**Emmett: Baby doncha hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun**

Emmett recited the baseball part, and then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose went and sat down leaving Edward and I to finish the rest of the song.

**  
Bella: Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further--!**

**Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?  
Do you need me!?  
Will you never leave me!?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me!!  
Will you love me forever!!**

**  
Edward: Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**  
Bella: I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?**

**  
Edward: Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it!!**

After the song ended we all took out bows and all the campers cheered. Edward and I looked at eachother and started laughing. The talent show continued. A group of kids preformed the song 'Hasta Lavista' from the movie Camp Rock and Sierra from my cabin preformed a gymnastics routine that I couldn't do even if I tried.

After the show was finished we retreated back to our cabins to finish packing. Edward and I were also leaving tomorrow. School started in a week and I still needed to move into his place.

"Bella" Edward's voice rang throughout the cabin.

"In my room," I replied.

Edward entered the room and sat on my bed next to a pile of clothes. I was busy folding my clothes and placing them back into the plastic bins I had brought them up here in.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No I'm done," I smiled folding the last t shirt and putting it in the box. The room looked so different now that all of mine and Laura's stuff was packed up into boxes.

"Do you want to sleep in my cabin tonight?" Edward asked, "Emmett is sleeping in Rose's cabin and Alice is sleeping in Jasper's cabin."

"Sure," I smiled.

I told Laura that Eric could come in here tonight and she blushed. She said she would think about it. We walked over to Edward's cabin and went to their room. Like mine, everything was packed up. The room looked so bare. It was sad that we would be leaving a place that had brought two people so close together.

"I forgot pajamas," I mumbled.

"That's okay," Edward smiled. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I don't think you'll need them much tonight."

I shook my head and brought his lips to mine, we kissed for a few minutes standing in the room before Edward pulled me over to the bed. We undressed eachother quickly and Edward slipped on a condom. We weren't going to have all out crazy sex tonight due to the fact that there were twelve testosterone filled boys in the cabin. Thank god for locks. Edward slid inside me and rocked back and forth. His mouth covered mine to muffle to moans and I pressed my face into Edward's hair so I wouldn't scream as we climaxed together.

"I love you," Edward kissed me as we lay in each others arms.

"I love you too," I kissed him.

It's strange how a person can change another after two months. I never thought that I would be this outgoing, trusting and happy…ever. Edward is my life, my everything. I love everything about him. The next year may be hard but I would be facing it with Edward and that's all that mattered to me. This place, Camp Pembina, I had grown to love. It taught me to open up, to love, to care about myself for a change. I may have no mother, or grown up in a broken home, and been abused and raped but in the words of Hedley.

"_You know it's never too late,_

_Get up and start all over again,_

_You know it's never too late,_

_There's gotta be a better way,_

_Don't settle for the cold and rain,_

_It's not too late to start again,_

_Find a way to smile and never let it get away!"_

* * *

**There you have it! THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I am thirty minutes late but the epilogue will be out later today (around 1pm). It was good writing for you guys and I had fun doing it. Thank you to all of my wonderful loyal reviewers, crystalight22, twilightxxfanxx1994, silylily619, Fremont, edwardandbellabelong2gether, irishgirl 32, di14, CrzyBedwardShipper, itsmywafflehouse, EdwardxBellaforever95, and anyone else who gave me awesome, lots, and longs reviews! **


	20. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

July 15, 2008

As I look back on the last year of my life I realize how much I've changed. Last summer I met my boyfriend Edward Cullen. He is perfect. We had our one year anniversary two weeks ago. I graduated from the University of Seattle in May with a degree in English Literature and Business. Edward also graduated from The University of Seattle with his Bachelors in Science degree. He also got accepted into the Medical Program at Seattle U for next year.

Edward and I live in a loft together in Seattle right near the University. As first Edward and I weren't going to come back here to work again but Catherine called us and said that people were requesting us as counselors.

"Bella!" I turned around to see Edward coming up behind me.

"Hey," I smiled back at him. I wrapped my arms around him when he sat next to me. The kids were swimming right now and had an hour left of it.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything," I looked up at him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he looked down at me with loving eyes.

"Edward, I have dinner with you every night," I giggled and reached up to touch his nose.

"I mean alone," he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That my love is a surprise," he smiled his sexy crooked grin.

"I'll have to ask Catherine if its okay and you should too," I didn't want to get on her bad side after three years of being on her good side.

"Well I already asked her quickly for myself on my way here so you still need to talk to her," he sighed.

"Okay, I'll go now," I kissed Edward quickly, "Make sure my girls are safe."

After Edward nodded his head I went to Catherine's house. I knocked on the door and heard little feet running.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Abby came running down the hall.

"Hi Abby," I opened the screen and she jumped on me.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Where's your mommy?" I asked.

"Mommy!" she screamed.

"Coming sweetie, stop yelling your going to make Bella and I go deaf," she laughed as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Catherine," I hugged her. I placed my hand on her pregnant belly. She was due with a baby girl in three months.

"Hello Bella," she smiled.

"How do you feel today?" I asked.

"Good. The baby is really killing my bladder though," she rolled her eyes, "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could go have dinner with Edward tonight, he said he already talked to you about it," I bit my lip. She smiled wickedly.

"Of course you can, just get Alice or Rose to watch your cabin," she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Cat," I smiled.

"Have fun Bells," her smile grew.

"Okay well I better get back, thanks again," I waved as I left.

"Bye Belly," Abby waved.

I laughed, "Bye Abby bear."

I ran back to the beach which wasn't that far.

"Edward!" I called where I saw Edward leading my cabin and his to the next activity.

"Hold up guys," Edward shouted. I ran up to Edward and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders while I wrapped mine around his waist.

"So Catherine said I could go tonight," I smiled up at him.

"Excellent," he smiled. We untangled out bodies and continued to lead the cabins to the high ropes.

Two hours later I was in my cabin that I now share with Alice, getting ready.

"Let me help you," she bumped me out of the way and stood in front of our closet.

"Do you know where I'm going?" I asked.

"Yes and you don't need to be all fancy," she pulled out a sundress, "Wear this."

I put the dress on and Alice straightened my hair.

"Okay now go see Edward," she pushed me out the door.

"Bye Alice," I waved and opened the front door to see Edward standing there. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a white button down shirt.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," I grinned.

"You look beautiful, are you ready?" he asked taking my handing and leading me towards the mess hall.

"Thank you, you look pretty damn good yourself," I laughed, "Yes I am but are you ever going to tell me where we are going?"

"The point," he smiled. It didn't take me a second thought to know that he was talking about the clearing we found last summer.

"Okay," I smiled. We stopped at the mess hall and Catherine handed him a picnic basket.

"Thanks Catherine," Edward smiled.

We headed past the oak tree and turned onto the path that led us to the meadow that we had found last summer. When we broke through the trees I was breathless. It was more beautiful than I remembered. Edward laid down a blanket for us and we sat on it.

"So, what did you make for dinner?" I asked.

"Mushroom Ravioli, " he opened the picnic blanket and set the bowl in front of me.

"It looks delicious Edward," I smiled and kissed him.

"Not as delicious as you," he whispered against my lips. Man he is sexy. We ate dinner quickly the lay back on the blanket.

"I love you," Edward ran his fingers lightly over my arm.

"I love you too," I tilted my head to look up at him.

"Would you like some desert?" Edward kissed my forehead.

"Well, what do you have?" I smiled and sat up.

"Take a look for your self," he sat behind me.

I opened up the picnic basket to see that all that was left was a small box. Out of curiosity I picked it up. Edward picked me up and set me on my lap. He leaned his head on my shoulder and took the box from my hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

He opened the box. In the middle of the black satin was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was simple. I silver band with one diamond on top, very large diamond I might add. It was the Tiffany setting engagement ring. This was the ring I had always dreamed my fiancé give me. He must have talked to Alice or Rose about this one.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he turned me around so he could see my face.

"YES!" I crashed my lips into his. I pushed him back onto the blanket. My hands went to his face holding him there, not wanting our lips to part.

"Thank you," he whispered. He sat us up and took the ring out of the box. He very carefully slid the ring onto my finger, his eyes never leaving mine. He picked up my hand and kissed every finger before kissing my ring.

"I love you so much," the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you too my beautiful, caring, loving, sexy-as-hell fiancé."

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me through this story. It was a nice run. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter saying how you liked it. It brought a smile to my face every time I got a new email. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This chapter was dedicated to everybody. I am going to miss writing this story. There are tears rolling down my cheeks. I hope you stick with me with my other stories. Again, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	21. Bonus Chapter

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Bonus chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this. I was going to make this the first of three but I'm going to combine the first two and have a separate on Friday. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! They were awesome! Also. I bought the Penelope DVD yesterday. The first thing you see when you put it in is the Twilight behind the scenes. It was so amazing! (dies). They showed the WHOLE scene in Edward's room (dies again). Anyway.**

**HERE YOU GO! (for the second last time)**

**June 21, 2011 (Edward and Bella were married on April 20, 2009)**

"Bella!" Edward's voice rang throughout the apartment. He had just gotten back from school. It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon, I had the day off. But I was stuck with my head in a toilet bowl.

"Bathroom," I groaned. The last two weeks it had been nothing but constant trips to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" he came rushing in.

"Not really," I mumbled. I had been finished throwing up for about twenty minutes. Edward helped me standing up and I brushed my teeth. Once I was finished, Edward escorted me to the bedroom.

"Stay here," he commanded. He disappeared and came back with pepto bismol and the phone, "Drink this and I will call the doctor."

I didn't have the voice to respond so I just took the pepto bismol and let Edward call the doctor.

Edward got off the phone with the doctor and lay beside me in bed. I curled up against his side and let him hold me.

"The doctor told me to bring you in tonight around seven," Edward stroked my hair.

"Okay," I sighed playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Two hours later I found myself sitting in my doctor aka Edward's mentors' office.

"Hello Bella," Dr. Saunders walked into the room. Edward was sitting in the chair and I was on the examining table.

"Hi Dr. Saunders," I replied.

"Edward says that you have been experience flu like symptoms for the past two weeks. Is that true?"

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"Okay, well I think I might know what it is, but I will have to take a blood test to confirm it," he walked over to the cupboard and opened up a fresh needle. Joy. Not.

"What do you think it is?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you after I confirm it," Dr. Saunders replied. Edward sensed my nerves and got up from the chair and sat beside me on the bed. Dr. Saunders quickly drew the blood and I hid my face in Edward's shirt so I wouldn't have to smell or see it.

"All done," he walked over to the sink and pulled the needle out putting that in the biohazardous box and walked out of the room to bring the blood to test.

Edward and I sat on the table talking out his day, what new things he had learned at school. And the different procedures he assisted with today. Edward was the top in his class at Seattle U. I have been co managing a book store in Seattle. A little place called Barnes & Nobles. Okay it's a really big place. But I couldn't resist.

Thirty minutes later Dr. Saunders returned.

"Bella and Edward it seems I have some news for you," he smiled at us.

"Good or Bad?" Edward asked.

"Most likely good," he chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Congratulations you two are going to be parents!" What? Dr. Saunders did not just say that. My eyes started to fill with tears of joy. I glanced over at Edward who had a giant smile on his face. He picked me up and spun me in a circle. Oh look my stomachs not happy again. He put me down and I felt better. He kissed me quickly and brought our attention back towards Dr. Saunders.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"I will fill out a prescription for pre natal vitamins and you will need to be in contact with an OB/GYN in the next week our so," Dr. Saunders quickly wrote out the prescription and handed it to Edward.

"Thank you sir," Edward's smile grew if that was even possible.

"Um, Do you know how far along I am?" I asked quietly.

"From the time your symptoms started I am guessing about one month," he replied.

An hour later we were back in the apartment after we had the prescription filled. Edward shut the door behind him and I turned around to face him. We stared at each other for about two seconds before Edward's lips attacked mine. I forcefully kissed him back. He pushed us back towards the bedroom. The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards. Edward landed beside me careful not to hurt the child I was carrying.

"I love you so much," Edward said pulling me up so that we were sitting against the head board.

"I love you forever," I replied. I saw that he had tears in his eyes as he placed a hand on top of my hand on my stomach. I was much the same except mine were pouring down my face. Edward wiped my tears away and I looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me. It was short and sweet.

"I can't believe this," Edward whispered, "It seems like a dream."

"I know," I whispered back.

Edward removed his hand from mine and started pulling up my t shirt exposing my belly. He leaned down and kissed my stomach.

"Hi baby," he whispered. I cried harder but smiled as he was talking to our baby, "I am your daddy. And I love you so much. Your mommy loves you too. She is crying her eyes out," he laughed and looked up at me as I laughed a 'Shut up', "We can't wait to meet you. You and mommy will be the most important things ever. We love you."

**One Week Later **

"Ready love?" Edward asked coming into the bedroom. We were about to leave to go to Edward's parents house in Forks. Aunt Liz was up there visiting an old friend of hers and would be coming for supper. Today was the day we would announce to the family about the baby. Currently I was standing in front of the mirror, standing sideways with my shirt pulled up.

"I don't think you will show yet," Edward smiled as he entered the room and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I know, but I want to," I smiled back.

"Patience love," Edward kissed my neck.

"Let's go before we end up being late," I spun out of his arms and walked to the door grabbing my purse on the way. Edward laughed and came up behind me. We got in the elevator and walked out to the car. The four hour drive passed in a flash as I was holding Edward's hand between mine in my lap and I dreamed about the day we would meet our baby.

"Were here love," Edward said pulling me out of my daze.

"Will they be happy?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

He helped me out of the car and we walked towards the front door. Edward knocked on it and Esme opened the door.

"Bella!" she smiled. Esme hugged me gently and smiled, "You are positively glowing dear."

"Thank you Esme," I smiled as we stepped into the foyer.

"Hi mom, so nice of you to notice me," Edward gave his crooked grin and hugged his mom.

"Edward why is Bella glowing?" she asked her son. I looked up at him too.

"Because she is beautiful as always," he smiled.

"There's that and something else. You're pregnant aren't you," she stated smiling. How could she guess like that? It turns out the doctor was right because the OB confirmed that I was five weeks pregnant now. Edward and I looked in different directions.

"I knew it!" she smiled.

"Yes Bella is pregnant," Edward smiled at me. Esme wrapped the two of us into a hug.

"Congratulations you two," she smiled.

"Thanks," Edward and I both replied. Suddenly Rose and Alice ran into the room.

"BELLA IS WHAT?" they yelled at the same time.

"Pregnant," I smiled. Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Alice and Jasper are married and Rosalie and Emmett are engaged. Both Alice and Rose leaped at me for a hug. I felt Edward's hand on my stomach.

"Possessive are we?" Rose asked after feeling that his hand was on my stomach.

"Since day one," I sighed and smiled up at my gorgeous husband.

"Because I love you," he leaned down and kissed me. Everyone else took the news well and soon we were left up in Edward's old room. We fell asleep quickly. That is, after Edward and I talked to my stomach. Edward would talk to it every night, even if he came home late from work, he would kiss my belly and tell the baby that he loves it before he would sleep.

**February 26, 2012**

"Edward!" I screamed as I woke up in a cold set.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"My water broke," I glanced around in a panic.

"Calm down Bella. I need you to take slow breaths. Let's get you up," Edward rushed over to my side of the bed and helped me up. I glanced at the clock. Six twenty nine.

Edward grabbed my bag and we rushed as fast as possible out the door.

"AHHH," I screamed in the car. I had another contraction, my forth so far. Edward's grip around my hand tighten as I squeezed it harder.

"In out Bella, In out," he kept saying.

We arrived at the hospital at six forty.

"I need a wheelchair," Edward yelled once we got in the hospital.

"Here we go," a nurse came up from behind us, "How far apart are your contractions?"

The pain I was going through was unbearable. We had decided on a natural birth with an epidural if the pain got bad enough. The pain was bad enough.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" I screamed. Edward and I decided to wait till the birth to find out what the sex was. How could women go through having this multiple times? Once was enough for me.

I was rushed into a room. Edward changed me into a gown and I lay on the bed. Edward stood beside me, giving me ice chips. The doctor entered with a smile on her face.

"How are we today Bella?" she laughed.

"You have no idea," I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just going to check how dialated we are so far, you may feel a bit of pressure but that is normal," she assured me. I nodded my head and grip Edward's hand.

"I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Mhmm," I replied. This did not feel very loving.

"Three centimeters Bella, still a little while to go," she told me taking off the gloves, "Would you like an epidural?"

"Please," I said.

I got the epidural, and the pain seemed to go away but escalate again during a contraction. Our family and come in but the doctor sent them out to the waiting room at three after I went to nine centimeters. I asked for Rose, Alice, Esme and Aunt Liz to stay. At four pm the doctor came in and I was fully dialated. Time for the real fun to begin. Joy.

"Okay Bella, you need to use all your might," Dr. Grace said to me, "We want to get the baby out as fast as possible."

"You can do this Bella," Edward rubbed my back.

"Here we go, on three I need you to push," Dr. Grace said, "One…Two…Three…Push!"

I pushed as hard as I could. But it hurt. So bad.

"Three, two, one," Edward counted back from ten.

"Good take a few breaths Bella," Dr. Grace told me.

"I'm ready," I said after a few seconds.

"Here we go, and push Bella!"

"Hard Bella hard," Alice shouted from beside me.

"Your doing awesome," Rose held back one of my legs. Aunt Liz was holding back the other.

"Push love," Edward said from beside me.

"One, take a breath Bella," Dr. Grace smiled.

"I can't do that again," I cried. The pain was excruciating.

"Yes you can love," Edward rubbed my back. I shook my head.

"Edward, sit behind Bella, Bella, grab Edward's hands," she said, "One more and the babies out."

Edward climbed behind me with one leg hanging over each side of the bed. Edward kissed my head and wrapped his hands in mine.

"Here we go Bella," Dr. Grace said for what I was hoping was the last time. Come on baby just get out!

I pushed as hard as I could, Edward gripped my hands tight and I was in pure bliss. I heard the baby cry.

"It's a boy!" Esme shouted. I started to cry. Edward kissed my lips for a long second. I turned my face into Edward's chest and sobbed.

They set the baby on my chest.

"Hi baby," I touched his forehead.

"Would Daddy like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Grace asked. Edward nodded and cut the cord. One of the nurses picked her up to wrap him up in a blue blanket and placed him back into my arms. The others left and said they would be back.

"I love you," I touched his nose. He had a small amount of brown hair and green eyes.

"I love you," Edward smiled down at the baby and kissed his forehead, "And I love you," he kissed me. I Edward wipe a tear from his eye that had escaped.

"I love you too," I kissed his lips.

"You were amazing," Edward kissed my lips.

We both looked down at our son. He had his eyes closed and was snuggling into my chest. He looked so cute. Perfectly content.

"What is his name?" one of the nurses asked.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me.

"Kaleb Joseph Cullen," Edward smiled.

I looked down at my sleeping baby boy. I couldn't help but cry. My own baby. A baby Edward and I had made together out of pure love.

"Welcome to the world Kaleb Joseph Cullen."


	22. SURPRISE!

Hey guys

**Hey guys! So here's the deal. I give in.**

**1. I love you all!**

**2. I started crying as I was writing Bonus Chapter 2.**

**3. So I have decided. TO GIVE YOU A SEQUEL!!**

**Yes, yes SEQUEL! I am very happy now! I just cant let this story go. It means to muchThe sequel will be up in about an hour. I'm almost finished writing the first chapter! So add me to your author alert to get an email!**

**Until an hour from now.**

**Alyssa.**


End file.
